Pieza por pieza
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Si le pidieras a Quinn que se describiera con una sola palabra te diría: Rota. ¿Podrá su nueva familia, los Berrys, arreglarla? #Punk!Quinn #G!P #Faberry
1. Prólogo

**L: **Creo que me desmayaré.-El hombre se puso una mano e la frente mientras respiraba con agitación

**H: **Oh vamos, no seas dramático, Leroy.

**L: **¿Dramático? ¡Un criminal estará en mi casa!

**H: **Es una adolescente y solo eran cargos menores.-Dijo revisando los papeles que tenía en las manos.-Además ¿No recuerdas cuando tu me robaste algo?

**L: **Lamento informarte que no recuerdo.

**H: **Me siento muy ofendido, y pensar que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

**L: **¿Sabes que la virginidad no cuenta como robo, verdad?

_-Ejem…Señores, creo que han perdido el hilo de la conversación._

**L: **Ya hemos tomado una decisión.-Encaró al hombre detrás del escritorio.-Y es no. Definitiva y rotundamente no.

**H: **Leroy, por favor, no tiene hogar.

**L: **Es mayor de edad. Que trabaje y se consiga uno.

_-Sabe que no terminó el colegio, y por los gastos no debe preocuparse, el estado se encargará de eso. Lo único que harán será cuidarla como si fuera su hija._

**H: **Por favor Leroy, piensa en nuestra pequeña. Si nos pasara algo y dependiera de dos personas como nosotros, ¿Te gustaría que la dejaran en la cárcel?

Odiaba los viajes. Odiaba los aviones, los coches…basicamente todo lo que no fuera su motocicleta.

Llevaba dos años de lugar en lugar. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban que se las arreglara ella sola? Si la consideraban tan normal como a veces le decían podría sobrellevar todo por su cuenta.

Pero no. Ahí estaba, en una camioneta con destino a la nada misma después de tres horas de vuelo en un estupido avión a la media noche.

_Satanás, ¿Por qué?_

**L: **Lucy, ¿Me estás escuchando?.-La rubia siguió mirando por la ventana.

**Q: **Si. pero preferiría que me dijera Quinn.-Suspiró.

**H: **Pero Lucy es un nombre muy lindo.-Dijo mirándola por el retrovisor.

**Q: **Solo para alguien lindo.

**L: **Bien, como te decía, no mas cabello rosa.

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Clavó sus ojos en la nuca del hombre.

**L: **Por lo menos mientras entramos en confianza. Puedes conservar tu forma de vestir si así lo deseas.-Añadió.-¿Fumas.-Quinn asintió.-En mi casa no lo harás. Tampoco ingerirás bebidas alcohólicas bajo mi techo; no fiestas y no personas desconocidas sin nuestro consentimiento.-La pelirosa gruñó.-Comenzarás tu último año de preparatoria de nuevo el próximo mes y queremos buenos resultados, ¿Entendido?

**Q: **Si, como sea.-Dijo en tono cortante.

**L: **Estás bajo nuestras ordenes ahora, Quinn. Nos han dicho que es estresante para ti el ir de familia en familia, y para nosotros fue una gran sorpresa que te asignaran a nuestro cuidado, así que hay que hacer tu estadía más agradable acatando nuestras reglas. ¿Trato?

**Q: **_Trato.-_Pensó

* * *

**Por fin. Aquí está el g!p que quería hacer.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Conociendo a Rachel

Rachel Berry despertaba con la alarma de su celular a las 6 de la mañana, se ponía ropa deportiva e inmediatamente comenzaba su rutina en la elíptica por una hora. Después comenzó a calentar sus cuerdas vocales. Broadway exigía mucho esfuerzo y dedicación y mientras mas pronto comenzara a practicar, mejor.

Después de ensayar algunas escalas se dispuso a bajar as escaleras para preparar un batido energético.

Entró a la cocina programando una lista de reproducción con la banda sonora de wicked en su Ipod. Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras sacaba su preparado de vitaminas, lo echaba a la licuadora y se giraba para tomar una fruta de la mesa. Ahí es cuando la vio.

Una chica con el cabello rosa observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

**R: **Ah ¿H-hola?.-Saludó nerviosa. Aprovechó para mirarla mas detenidamente.

Sus facciones eran suaves, de tez clara. En el labio inferior tenía dos perforaciones (_snakebites, _según había escuchado), podía ver los músculos de su abdomen a través de a camisa de tirantes que esta usaba. Algo que parecía ser un tatuaje cubría la parte posterior de sus brazos mientras que la anterior tenía cicatrices.

**Q: **Hola.-Respondió sacándola de su letargo. Su voz era un tanto ronca y profunda, pero increíblemente _sexy._

De repente las alarmas de Rachel se encendieron. La chica tenía una navaja en sus manos.

**R: **_Oh Dios, oh Dios. Me asesinará.-_Pensaba tratando de ocultar cualquier reacción que su rostro estuviera haciendo en ese momento.-_Me asesinará y esconderá mi cuerpo en un bosque para que nunca lo encuentren como el caso de esa chica en la televisión... Oh vamos Rachel.-_Trató de pensar claramente.-_Tranquilízate, tu puedes salir viva de aquí, solo mantén la calma, si, solo eso. Si te ve confiada se dará cuenta de que no eres una presa fácil. Vamos, actúa._

**R: **Y que tal ¿Todo bien?.-Preguntó lo mas naturalmente posible. Poco a poco se deslizaba a la puerta.

**Q: **Si, estoy bien.-Respondió encogiendo los hombros, viendo claramente las intensiones de la chica.

**R: **Bien, me alegro.-Tocó con sus manos el marco de la puerta.-Me alegro de que estés cómoda, ahora si me permites… ¡Papá! ¡Papi!

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, rogándole a todos los dioses por llegar viva al cuarto de sus padres.

**R: **Papá, papi.-Gritó entrando en la habitación.

**L: **Shhh. Cariño, estamos durmiendo.-Dijo incorporándose para encender a luz.

**R: **Pero en la casa hay, hay ¡un ladrón! ¡Intentó matarme!.-Dijo desesperada.

**H: **¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!.-Gritó levantándose.-¿Y si nos asesina como a la chica de a televisión? ¡No quiero ser enterrado en un bosque!

**L: **Bien, bien par de niñitas, denme mi bate, le enseñaré a esa sabandija a no enterrar personas en los bosques.

* * *

**H: **Repasemos el plan una vez más.-Susurró recargándose en la pared.-Leroy, tu entraras y lo distraerás con tus increíbles movimientos, cuando esté hipnotizado contigo nuestra pequeña entrará mas rápido que una bala, le lanzará la red y lo tacleará dejándolo inmovilizado. Yo entraré y lo patearé lo demasiado fuerte como para que no deje descendencia en este mundo. ¿Todo entendido?.-Los otros dos asintieron.-Bueno, preparados. 1, 2, 3.

Leroy corrió con el bate directo a la cocina.

**L: **¡Maldito hijo de…! ¿Quinn?.- Se detuvo en seco.-¿Qué esta…

**R: **¡Por mi familia!.-Entró corriendo.

La pelirosa se quedó inmóvil, para su mala suerte, pues Rachel la tiró de un solo salto.

**H: **Supongo que no podré patearla.-Dijo a su esposo después que escuchó a la pelirosa quejarse.

* * *

Después de asegurarse de que nadie salió herido, los tres Berrys y Quinn se dirigieron a la sala para hablar.

**L: **Veamos.-Aclaró su garganta.-Antes de planearte siquiera, nos apuntamos en una lista de gobierno para cuidar niños y jóvenes problema. Estábamos muy desesperados por tener un hijo y no nos permitían adoptar, así que nos pareció buena idea.

**H: **Después de un tiempo no se nos asignó a nadie, así que seguimos buscando opciones, y bueno, nos topamos con la oportunidad de tenerte ya sabes como.-Dijo a la morena.-Naciste y con todo el trabajo de la paternidad olvidamos borrar nuestros nombres de la lista de espera. Ahora 17 años después recibimos una llamada de servicio social diciéndonos que fuimos aprobados para cuidar de alguien.

**L: **Y así es como Quinn terminó aquí. Lamentamos no haberte dicho nada, pero fue una sorpresa incluso para nosotros.

**R: **Eso…¿La adoptaron?.-Preguntó mirando a la ojiverde.

**H: **Algo así, ahora forma parte de nuestra familia. Vivirá aquí, asistirá a fiestas fallares e irá a la escuela contigo.

**R: **¿Es mi hermana?

**L: **Si ella lo quiere.

Las miradas se fijaron en ella y lamentablemente su conducta no le permitió quedarse a responder, así que desapareció subiendo a la habitación que los Berrys le habían asignado.

**L: **Hay que darle tiempo cariño.-Dijo a Rachel.-Nos dieron su expediente para saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos y ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles. Necesitamos tu ayuda para acera sentir más cómoda aquí.

* * *

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Preguntó golpeando la puerta.-¿Puedo pasar?

**Q: **Adelante.-Escuchó segundos después.

Entró justo en el momento en el que la pelirosa estaba cambiándose de camiseta y por unos segundos pudo observar ese perfecto y marcado abdomen que esta poseía.

**R:**_"Oh vamos hormonas, no con mi casi hermana"_.-Pensó mientras giraba para cerrar a puerta.-Nos has bajado en casi 5 horas, estábamos preocupados.

**Q: **No me siento de humor como para hacerlo.-Dijo revisando sus maletas.

**R: **Eh, bien, te hornee mis famosas galletas de "lo siento".-le mostró un plato repleto de galletas.-Ya sabes, por taclearte y pensar que eras una ladrona, o la observaba con una ceja enarcada.-En fin, lo siento.

La ojiverde solo asintió.

**R: **Oh, me llamo Rachel, tengo 17 años.

**Q: **Quinn, 20 años.-Dijo sacando cosas de su equipaje para acomodarlas en el ropero.

**R: **¿Y vas a ir a la escuela conmigo?

**Q: **Perdí algunos años.

Ya no sabía que más decir. Quinn no mostraba disposición para sostener una charla.

**R: **¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

**Q: **Preferiría hacerlo yo.-Dijo deteniéndose para mirar a la morena.-sola.

**R: **Oh, está bien, entonces me voy.-Se dirigió a la puerta.-Si necesitas algo mi cuarto está a tu izquierda.-Quinn asintió.-Y voy a salir más tarde con unos amigos por si quieres acompañarnos, no se, para que conozcas Lima.

La ojiverde solo la miró esperando que se fuera.

**R: **Nos vemos.

* * *

Pronto se dio cuenta de que por más que quisiera no podía permanecer encerrada todo el día. Sus historietas y la música la entretenían, pero tenía hambre y ninguna de estas dos podía satisfacer su apetito.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con un silencio sepulcral. Bajó las escaleras y vio que, efectivamente, estaba sola.

Aun no tenía tanta confianza como para prepararse algo de comer, así que solo tomó una manzana de un frutero. Ya que estaba sola decidió explorar un poco.

Saliendo de la cocina se encontraba con un comedor, a un lado estaba la sala con un piano de cola. En a segunda planta estaban las habitaciones: la de Hiram y Leroy, el cuarto de huéspedes (que ahora era suyo), el cuarto de Rachel y un baño.

Bajó a la cochera en donde descubrió su motocicleta. Hiram le había confiscado las llaves, solo mientras construían confianza y bla, bla, bla. De todas formas tenía un juego de laves de repuesto.

Descubrió el sótano con un pequeño escenario, muchas estrellas colgadas del techo, sillones, minibar y una gran pantalla de plasma. Esa gente si que tenía dinero. Y el patio trasero sirvió para constatarlo.

Una piscina gigante abarcaba casi todo el lugar, junto con una parrilla, una chimenea y varias sillas.

Hacía tanto calor que lo único que quería era permanecer en el agua hasta que se volviera un pez, pero no tenía traje de baño. Se quitó los tenis y los calcetines y dobló su pantalón para sumergir sus pies en el agua. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo.

Estuvo un rato ahí, fumando y jugando con el agua, tratando de idear un plan con su estadía ahí. Sabía que esa casa era su última oportunidad para "adaptarse" a la vida diaria, y no era cosa difícil, solo tenía que comportarse más o menos bien y graduarse de la escuela, eso era todo, pero su actitud no se lo permitiría.

Odiaba decirlo, pero era una Fabray, y si algo aprendió de estos es que debía hacer sus propias reglas. Su apellido le decía que era fuerte y rebelde, pero también exitosa y libre. Había fallado en esas dos ultimas. ¿Quién tenía la culpa? El.

Eso la llevaba a pensar en otra cosa. Su objetivo. El.

El se había quedado en San Francisco, mientras ella estaba en Ohio y aunque su plan no fuera aplicado en la actualidad, para cumplirlo necesitaba estar cerca de El.

**R: **No puedes fumar en la casa.

Perdió el hilo de su pensamiento al escuchar a la morena detrás de ella.

**Q: **No estoy en la casa.-Respondió tranquilamente.

**R: **Prácticamente lo estás.

**Q: **Bien.-Apagó el cigarrillo en el pasto.-¿Contenta?

**R: **No lo dejes ahí, papá se dará cuenta.-Aconsejó.-¿Por qué no te mentes.?-Señaló a piscina.

**Q: **No me apetece.

**R: **Como quieras. Voy al cine, ¿Vienes?.-La pelirosa negó.

Rachel giró los ojos y se retiró. Acercarse a la chica sería más difícil de lo que imaginó.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente. Acercarse a esa familia sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

* * *

**No me queda nada más que decir gracias por el buen recibimiento, y claro, por leer la historia.**


	3. Quinn Fabray

Lucy Quinn Fabray, hija de Russel Fabray y huérfana de madre.

Nació en San Francisco, California el 30 de agosto de 1993. Fue criada por su padre y por su abuela.

Su vida era mas o menos normal, considerando que tenía un pene. Los doctores la habían diagnosticado como intersexual después de un tiempo al notar que no era un varón.

Para Russel fue un gran golpe el saber que su querido Quentin era mas bien una Quinn. Una niña.

No hubiera sido un gran problema, si, quería un niño pero se podía conformar con una mujercita, pero bueno, esa niña era un fenómeno, una aberración, _un error de Dios._

Y es que Russel Fabray no podía permitir que semejante error lo dejara en vergüenza, así que evitaba que lo relacionaran con ella más que por su apellido.

Su abuela se ocupaba prácticamente de todo: alimentarla, jugar con ella, bañarla y llevarla a la escuela. Esto por 8 años.

Lamentablemente la vida da vueltas inesperadas y los dos Fabray se encontraron solos al morir la abuela…

Sucedió por primera vez el día del funeral.

Russel había tomado de mas en la recepción, y el hecho de que la pequeña Quinn lo llamara papi exasperó sus nervios. Así que cuando llegaron a casa y Russel se deshizo de su saco le dio una bofetada a la pequeña, quien solo atinó a sujetar su mejilla y sollozar.

_-Sube a tu habitación._-Ordenó Russel en un tono neutro.

La pequeña ojiverde corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia su cuarto, tirándose a llorar en la cama. Rogándole a Dios que eso no volviera a suceder.

Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Al siguiente día Russel volvió a hacerlo, y al siguiente día y al siguiente…

Las primeras veces fueron solo bofetadas, después lo hacía con varas o su cinturón, a veces también utilizaba sus puños, provocando un leve sangrado en Quinn quien, obviamente, se las tenía que arreglar para curarse sola.

La rubia no comprendía por que lo hacía; tenía buenas notas en la escuela, era popular, hermosa, capitana de las porristas en la secundaria y aún así al llegar la noche tenía que soportar a misma tortura de siempre.

_-Se suponía que debías ser perfecta, pero solo eres una aberración mas._

Tampoco entendía como nunca dijo nada de lo que sucedía. Eran muchas las veces en las que no podía levantarse del suelo y pasaba las noches llorando acurrucada en la bañera de su cuarto, solo para que al día siguiente cubriera sus heridas con un error en una acrobacia.

Tal vez nunca lo delató porque pensó que el cambiaría, pensaba que no era tan mala persona.

Había ocasiones en las que el se escabullía a su cuarto y dejaba analgésicos en su mesita de noche y otras cosas para curar un poco sus heridas. ¿Por qué haría eso si no la quería?

Descubrió las drogas a los dieciséis años como remedio a su sufrimiento.

Comenzó por la marihuana que conseguía con un tipo llamado Sandy algo. La vendía como medicinal y solo hacía faltaba que tosiera un poco para que se la diera a un precio aún mas bajo.

Cuando la hierba dejó de ser suficiente recurrió a las metanfetaminas, razón por la cual conoció a Eileen, su distribuidora y la chica con la cual perdió su virginidad.

Eileen era hermosa: facciones suaves, cabello verde, siempre usaba cosas de cuero y eso era lo que la caracterizaba, lo único malo en ella esa su actitud. Era una busca problemas y constantemente la suspendían del colegio.

Todos los lunes a la hora del almuerzo la encontraba en el campo de fútbol para comprarle, pero con el tiempo le era más difícil pagar las pastillas, y no estaba por la labor de dejarlas.

_-Te propongo un trato_.-Dijo Eileen cuando la rubia le contó su situación.-_Te daré las pastillas a mitad de precio si te acuestas conmigo._

Después de una vergonzosa explicación de su condición y de que la chica diera su aprobación, aceptó. Ese día faltó a sus demás clases para pasar todo el día con la chica de cabello verde en un motel.

_-Me atraen.-_Dijo respecto a las cicatrices de Quinn_.-Son como marcas de guerra. Cada una muestra que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la vida._

Pronto se vio inmiscuida en la vida de la peliverde. Robó un poco de dinero a Russel y cambió todo su guardarropa por cosas oscuras y de cuero (las favoritas de Eileen).

_-Se te vería muy bien el rosa.-_Dijo Eileen mientras acariciaba su cabello. Y rosa fue.

Cuando llegó a casa con el cabello rosa, la ropa totalmente oscura y las perforaciones en el labio Russel enloqueció. Esa fue la primera vez que la dejó inconciente, con la ayuda de una lámpara que estrelló en su cabeza.

Para sus 17 años ya se había acostado con la mayoría de las chicas de su escuela, y no fue tan difícil sumando su belleza y el porte que la caracterizaban y que cautivaba a cada persona que pasara frente a ella.

Controlaba junto con Eileen a toda la escuela, eran como las reinas, y si no hubiera sido por Russel las cosas seguirían igual.

Como casi siempre Eileen y ella habían faltado a clases y estaban en la sala de los Fabray cuando Russel entró. Claramente lo que vio no le pareció ni un poco y el rojo de su rostro lo demostraba.

Eileen de rodillas con el pene de Quinn en su garganta mientras esta se movía frenéticamente embistiendo su rostro.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves estrellándose contra el suelo con un Russel en estado de shock.

Se separó de la chica de cabello verde y se guardó en su pantalón lo mas rápido que pudo.

_-Vete.-_Susurró con la voz entrecortada a la chica, quien obedeció inmediatamente, pasando a un lado del hombre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de el se acercó a Quinn.

_-¿Qué carajos fue eso?.-_Gritó.

_-Señor, yo…_

El primer golpe llegó a su rostro seguido de una patada a su entrepierna que derivó en un grito de dolor. Cayó al suelo y Russel aprovechó para patear su estomago repetidamente.

Para ese momento Quinn ya vomitaba sangre y no paraba de gritar y de rogar que se detuviera. Podía sentir como sus costillas se clavaban a sus órganos y le costaba respirar.

En un ultimo impuso se colocó boca arriba, un error porque Russel aplastó su hombro logrando sacar el grito mas fuerte que la pelirosa había emitido.

A lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas, lo cual significaba que alguien la había escuchado y llamado a la policía. Russel detuvo sus golpes alarmado, aún se escuchaban un poco lejos, si llegaba a su coche podría huir.

No tardó mucho en salir de la casa. Y no tardaron mucho en detenerlo.

Eileen entró a verla, inmediatamente después llegaron ambulancias, la subieron a una camilla y la sedaron.

Despertó en el hospital con 4 costillas rotas, la nariz y el hombro dislocados y un fuerte dolor en el estomago. Realmente fue un milagro que sobreviviera.

Pero a pesar de todo eso lo que más alarmó a los doctores fue su odio hacia los hombres que inició después del incidente.

Todo persona que la atendía debía ser mujer. Podía soportar que hubiera un hombre en el mismo cuarto que ella, pero si intentaba tocarla entraba en una crisis nerviosa o en un estado de violencia.

Después de darla de alta fue enviada a un orfanato, ya que aún era menor de edad. Su psicóloga y ella trabajaban para eliminar todo rastro de los malos recuerdos, pero ningún esfuerzo fue suficiente.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad calificaron a Quinn como alguien emocionalmente inestable e inadaptada social. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de ella.

La primera familia con la que estuvo fueron los Evans. Ahí conoció a Sam.

Samuel era tres años menor que ella. Tenía unos labios gigantes y se teñía el cabello.

Sam fue su mejor amigo y fue el quien la ayudó a superar su trauma.

El chico era adicto a todas esas cosas nerds: Súper héroes, ciencia ficción, etc. Y Quinn fue introduciéndose poco a poco a su mundo. De vez en cuando los dos se escapaban en las tardes y con el dinero que el gobierno enviaba a Quinn (el cual era bastante) compraban historietas.

Su favorita era Punisher porque sentía que debía hacer justicia, vengarse por lo que ella había sufrido. Fue en ese entonces en el que comenzó a planificar su ataque hacia Russel, pero primero tenía que esperar a que el hombre saliera de la cárcel.

Con el tiempo en el hogar hubo carencias económicas y tuvieron que mudarse a un motel. La pelirosa ofrecía su dinero para que los Evans pagaran deudas, pero ellos amablemente declinaban su oferta. Así que decidió marcharse dejando el dinero para que ellos lo aprovecharan.

Pasó dos semanas en moteles hasta que la policía la descubrió. Entonces la mandaron a otros hogares, pero ella siempre huía.

Ahora estaba en casa de los Berrys con una última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, y si quería llevar a cabo su venganza hacia Russel, tenía que seguir las reglas del juego.

* * *

**No abandonaré la historia. Nunca.**

**Me encantaría saber que les gusta, no les gusta o que les gustaría leer.**

******Gracias por los reviews y por leer.**


	4. Un día juntas

**Q: **_Mierda._

Si había algo que Quinn Fabray odiaba más que a su padre, era su mala puntería.

Esa mañana se había despertado con una erección. Trató de distraerse y hacer algunas abdominales para ver si se bajaba, pero nada, su pene seguía ahí, parado, pidiendo atención. No tuvo otra alternativa más que hacerse cargo de la situación.

A veces no sabía si era una bendición o una micción que al eyacular descargara una gran cantidad de semen, pero en ese momento era totalmente una maldición. Todo el asiento del escusado terminó manchado con sus fluidos y tuvo que limpiarlo aunque le diera asco.

Nunca le gustó masturbarse, se sentía sucia. Prefería que alguien más lo hiciera por ella.

Salió del baño sujetando su cabello rosa (que ya se estaba destiñendo, dejando ver algunos mechones rubios) en una coleta. Se colocó una camisa blanca de tirantes y un pans viejo y salió de su habitación decidida a interactuar con los Berry.

Entró a la cocina. Leroy leía el periodico, Hiram cocinaba algo y Rachel trataba de abrir un frasco.

**Q: **Buenos días.-Saludó con tono neutro mientras se acercaba a la morena.

**H, L: **Buenos días.-Respondieron al unísono, mientras Quinn le arrebataba el frasco a Rachel abriéndolo al primer intento.

Hiram y Leroy rieron ante la cara de sorpresa de Rachel puso.

**R: **Ya lo había aflojado.-Murmuró recibiendo el frasco.

**H: **Claro que si princesa.-Se burló.-Siéntate Quinn, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

**Q: **Puedo, ¿Puedo tomar una manzana?.-Preguntó tímidamente.

**L: **No tienes que pedir nada Quinn, esta es tu casa ahora.-La pelirosa asintió.

**H: **Ahora te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

**Q: **Un poco de tocino estaría bien.-Murmuró levantándose.

**H: **Oh no.-la detuvo.-Me encanta cocinar, yo lo hago.

Volvió a sentarse junto a Leroy, pocos minutos después Rachel se sentó frente a ella con un tazón de fruta.

**H: **Su padre y yo.-Quinn se estremeció. ¿Su padre?.-Vamos a llegar hasta mañana.-dijo sirviendo el tocino en el plato de Quinn.-Ya saben las reglas.

**R: **Claro, de todas formas planeaba quedarme todo el día aquí. Nadar un poco, ver peliculas…

**L: **¿Te le puedes unir, no Quinn?.-Preguntó bajando el periódico para ver a la ojiverde.

**Q: **Umm yo no tengo traje de baño.-Dijo llevando una tira de tocino a su boca.

**H: **Oh.-Escuchó que Hiram mascullaba detrás de ella.-Rachel, ¿puedes subir a nuestro cuarto? En la cama hay algunos regalos.

Al escuchar la palabra regalos la morena salió corriendo hacia a segunda planta.

**L: **Quinn.-Se aclaró la garganta.-Sabemos de tu condición médica.

La rebanada de tocino que tenía en la mano cayó al plato y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ninguna otra familia sabía de su pene.

Su primera reacción fue alejarse de los dos hombres. ¿y si la odiaban? ¿y si eran como su padre?

**H: **Solo queríamos que supieras que esta familia es de mente abierta.-Se apresuró a decir cuando vio las intenciones de la chica.-Eres igual a cualquier ser humano Quinn, solo que un poco más especial.-Sonrió y Leroy lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

**L: **Y si tienes alguna duda o algo, puedes recurrir a nosotros, que para eso somos tus padres.-Le sonrió.

Toda la situación era bizarra. ¿Por qué no estaban insultándola o echándola de su casa? ¿Por qué le ofrecían su apoyo?

**R: **Gracias, gracias, gracias.-Entró a la cocina con una caja, abrazando y besando a sus padres.-Los amo, son lo mejor.

**L: **Es gracioso, nos amas solo cuando te damos regalos.

**R: **¡Eso es mentira!.-Dijo indignada.-los amo las 24 horas del día, pero los amo aún más cuando me dan regalos. Toma Quinn.-Le extendió la caja.-Es para ti.

La rubia lo tomó con algo de duda.

**H: **Pensamos que no tendrías traje de baño.-Sonrió junto con su esposo.

Y efectivamente, dentro de la bolsa había bermudas y la parte superior de algunos bikinis, pero en el fondo había una caja grande. La sacó cuestionando con la mirada a los hombres.

**L: **Sabemos que tu cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas. Considéralo nuestro regalo atrasado.

Una laptop nueva. Grande y al parecer muy cara, eso contenía la caja.

**Q: **Y-yo no puedo…

**L: **Claro que puedes.

**R: **Ya están eligiendo favoritos ¿eh?.-Bromeo.

**H: **No has ganado créditos.-Sonrió.

**R: **Por 17 años he estado recolectando créditos.

**H: **Pero mira a Quinn.-Dijo señalándola.-Desde la primera vez que a conoces te parece adorable.

**R: **¿Estás diciendo que no soy adorable?

**H: **Pues…

**L: **Basta. Ustedes dos a desayunar.-Interrumpió..-Y nosotros dos a trabajar.

Se despidieron de las chicas y las dejaron.

**R: **¿Bermudas?.-Preguntó con tono gracioso antes de darle una mordida a su fruta.

**Q: **Tengo un pene.-Dijo y Rachel comenzó a toser.

En realidad no tenía ningún problema con que la gente lo supiera, y menos chicas como Rachel con las que podría acostarse. Temía que los hombres lo supieran, su trauma aun no se había ido por completo.

**R: **Bien.-Dijo aclarando su voz.-Eso no me lo esperaba, pero está bien, no te juzgaré por eso.-La alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar.-Llegó la hora de correr.-se levantó dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero.-¿Quieres venir?

**Q: **Claro.-Murmuró metiéndose todo el tocino que sobraba en la boca.-Iré a dejar esto a mi cuarto.

* * *

**R:** Si que tienes buena condición.-Dijo tratando de igualar el paso de la ojiverde.

**Q: **Hago ejercicio todos los días, es parte de mi terapia.-Murmuró.-Me aparta de cosas malas.

**R: **¿Cómo…?

**Q: **Drogas, golpear personas, prenderle fuego a las cosas. Problemas de ese estilo.-Murmuró apretando la mandíbula.

**R: **Oh.-Atinó a pronunciar.-Así que eres problemática.

**Q: **Algo así.

**R: **¿Y el ejercicio te controla?

**Q: **No siempre.-Contestó antes de acelerar el paso.

* * *

**K: **Oh Dios. Tus padres son geniales.-Gritó y Rachel tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído.

**R: **Lo se Kurt.-Dijo sonriendo.-Así que prepárate, porque la próxima semana seremos solo tu, yo y Broadway.

**K: **¡Estoy tan emocionado!.-Volvió a gritar.

Rachel rió un poco mientras seguía hojeando su revista, pero unos suaves toques en la puerta la distrajeron.

En el marco de la puerta pudo ver a Quinn con su traje de baño, Rachel se quedó sin habla.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y unas gafas oscuras descansaban en su coronilla. Y ya sin la estorbosa camisa podía ver a la perfección el marcado abdomen de la chica y, tal vez era producto de su imaginación, pero los tres pares de cuadritos la llamaban incitándola a acariciarlos.

Concentrándose un poco más pudo observar varias cicatrices en todo el cuerpo de la ojiverde .

Quinn parecía algo incomoda al interrumpirla, así que se apresuró a colgar.

**R: **Eh, Kurt, tengo que dejarte. Hablamos luego.-Y sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada.

**Q: **No tenías que colgar, solo venía a preguntarte si tienes bloqueador solar.

**R: **De todas formas ya había acabado.-Dijo levantándose para tomar un tubo blanco de su tocador, extendiéndoselo a Quinn.-Toma.

**Q: **Gracias.-Murmuró dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**R: **Bien.-Susurró.-¿En donde dejé mi traje de baño?

Kurt podía esperar. Sus hormonas no.

* * *

Le encantaba estar en el agua. Era como si fuera tan liviana que todos sus problemas dejaban de existir. Siempre se mantenía flotando boca arriba, observando el cielo y dejando que el viento la moviera ocasionalmente.

**R: **Se supone que tienes que mover los brazos y los pies.

Estaba tan ocupada preguntándose por que no había nubes que no notó la presencia de la morena que ya estaba sentada al borde de la piscina haciendo pequeñas ondas en el agua con sus pies.

Solo portaba un sencillo bikini amarillo y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

**Q: **Se supone, más no "tengo que".-Repicó recorriendo con la mirada la figura de la chica. Suerte que llevaba sus gafas o no podría hacerlo.-Me gusta más de esta forma.

**R: **Ya veo. ¿Te molesta si me meto?.-La rubia encogió sus hombros.

**Q: **Es tu piscina, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

**R**: Soy muy inquieta sabes.-Gritó lanzándose al agua, empapando a Quinn.

**Q: **Sabré lidiar con eso.

* * *

**R: **Toma.-La rubia recibió unas llaves.-Yo no puedo manejar, además tu insististe en comprar algo afuera así que tu conduces.

**Q: **No me quejo.-Dijo colocándose su chaqueta.-¿Puedes abrir?

**R: **Claro, pero antes reconsidéralo. Todos dicen que cocino muy bien.

**Q: **Cocinar envuelve el limpiar todo lo ensuciado y no estoy de humor para eso.-Encendió el auto.-¿Abrirías?.-Rachel se alejó enojada.

Quinn sonrió.

**Q: **Una hamburguesa con queso y mucho tocino, una malteada de chocolate, papas fritas y una copa de helado. ¿Tu?.-Rachel la miraba con una expresión extraña.

**R: **Una ensalada grande con crutones y una botella de agua mineral.-Dijo a la mujer que tomaba su orden.

**Q: **Todo para llevar.-Ordenó sentándose en un banco frente a la barra. La morena la imitó.-Este lugar es un asco.-Giró mirando la puerta.

**R: **Es de lo mejor que podrás conseguir en Lima.

**Q: **Me divertiré tanto.-Giró los ojos y su campo visual le permitió notar algo.-No voltees, pero esa chica no nos quita los ojos de encima.

En un movimiento para nada disimulado Rachel giró el rostro para corroborar lo dicho por Quinn.

**R: **Oh, es Santana.-Dijo saludándola con un movimiento de su mano, mientras la chica se levantaba y otra persona la seguía.-Y Brittany. Vamos juntas a la escuela y al glee club.

**S: **Enana.-Saludó deteniéndose frente a la morena mientras Brittany examinaba a la ojiverde con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa gigante.

**R: **Hola Santana, que sorpresa verte aquí, pensé que irías de vacaciones a Michigan.

**S: **Si, bueno, mis padres…

Mientras las dos morenas se veían inmiscuidas en una platica, Brittany y Quinn seguían en una guerra de miradas.

**B: **Hola.-Susurró muy cerca de su rostro, sin eliminar su sonrisa.

**Q: **Hola.-Respondió enarcando una ceja.

**B: **Hola.-Volvió a susurrar.-Soy Brittany y soy tu mas grande admiradora.

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó aún más confundida.

**B: **Vamos, deja de actuar, se quien eres.-volvió a susurrar.-Eres esa chica de Lazy town, solo que te pusiste esa ropa oscura para que no te reconocieran, pero obviamente yo lo hice.-Se acercó aún más.-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

**S: **Britt.-Santana llamó su atención.-¿Qué haces?

**B: **¿Yo? Nada.-Le guiñó un ojo a Quinn.

**S: **¿Quién rayos eres?.-Preguntó en su clásica pose de perra a cargo.

**Q: **¿Quién rayos eres tu?

**R: **Oh si, olvidé presentarlas. Britt, Santana ella es Quinn acaba de mudarse, asistirá con nosotras a la escuela.

**S: **¿No es un poco grande cómo para ir a la escuela?.-tomó la mano de Brittany.

**Q: **¿Y tu no eres muy pequeña para ser una perra?.Respondió.

**B: **Santana.-Se quejó cuando la latina presionó su mano con demasiada fuerza.

Ese gemido de dolor hizo reaccionar a Quinn.

**Q: **Esperen un momento.-Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.-Ustedes son esas dos chicas del video porno.-Santana abrió la boca sorprendida.-Dos chicas un gato.

**B: **¿Lo ves San? Te dije que serías famosa.

**S: **Pensé que solo lo veían adolescentes pajeros que nunca han tocado a una chica.-dijo con veneno.

Quinn se lamió los labios y apoyó sus codos en la mesa detrás de ella.

**Q: **No soy adolescente, he tocado a bastantes chicas, pero si, te he dedicado algunas pajas.

**S: **Espera ¿Qué?.-Su cara y la de Rachel eran de aturdimiento. Brittany solo reía.

_-Su orden está lista.-_Dijo una mujer detrás del mostrador.

**Q: **Nos vamos.-Dijo a Rachel mientras tomaba las bolsas de comida y salía del lugar sin despedirse.

**B: **¡Nos vemos Quinn!.-Gritó.

* * *

**R: **Lo que quiero decir.-Sacó su comida de la bolsa.-Es que te sentenciaste a muerte. Nadie trata así a Santana López y sale ileso.

**Q: **No me interesa.-Dio su primer mordisco a la hamburguesa.-He tratado hasta con el mismo diablo, ella no es nada.

**R: **No hables con la boca llena, por favor.

**Q: **¿Y la rubia que?.-La ignoró.- ¿Está loca?

**R: **Brittany es…especial.-Dio un sorbo a su agua.-Es como una niña de 6 atrapada en un cuerpo de 17.

**Q: **Esto es aburrido.-Lanzó su servilleta a la mesa

**R: **Podemos ver una película, si quieres.-Comió un bocado de su ensalada.

La pelirosa no respondió, solo se levantó con su comida en las manos y se sentó en la sala.

**R: **Escoge tu.-Le señaló un estante lleno de películas.

Quinn se dirigió al mueble examinando película por película hasta toparse con una que llamó su atención.

**Q: **¿De que trata?.-Se giró mostrándole la portada a Rachel.

**R: **"Kill Bill".-Leyó.-De una tipa que busca venganza. Es de papá, por lo general no me gustan sus películas.

Quinn se había perdido en la palabra venganza.

**Q: **¿Podemos verla?.-La morena asintió.

* * *

Su apetito (y todo el universo en general) estaba en segundo plano para ella. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la pantalla y en Bill acariciando el cabello de la asistente de O-Ren.

Esa película le había enseñado tanto en 1 hora 51 minutos sobre la venganza y el despecho. Su padre era Bill y ella era la chica rubia. Estaba en el destino que buscara su venganza.

De repente la pantalla se oscureció para segundos después mostrar los créditos.

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Susurró.- Oh no, así no puede terminar. Rachel.

Estaba tan inmersa en la película que no notó cuando Rachel se durmió con la cabeza recargada en su muslo. Tenía tantas ganas de despertarla y preguntarle sobre la continuación, pero aún tenía algunos modales. En su lugar apagó la televisión y, con algo de duda, cargó a la morena para llevarla a su habitación.

En la mañana podría hostigarla por horas.

* * *

**Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me pidieron que plasmara en el fic, sigan haciéndolo lo más importante para mi es que ustedes disfruten la lectura, lo único que no podré hacer será quitarle drama a la historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews y claro, por leer.**


	5. Bipolaridad

**H: **Buenos días Quinn.-Saludó a la casi rubia que entraba a la cocina.

**Q: **Buenos días.-Murmuró.

**H: **¿Dormiste bien? Escuché mucho ruido en tu habitación anoche.-Preguntó picando fruta para la chica.

**Q: **No dormí nada.-Se sentó en la mesa.-Olvidé tomar mi medicamento y estuve hiperactiva toda la noche.

**H: **Ya veo.-Dejó el tazón de fruta delante de la ojiverde quien comenzó a devorarla.-Cuando necesites comprar nuevas medicinas, nos lo dices.

**Q: **Yo puedo comprarlas.-Habló después de tragar.

**H: **Oh no, eres nuestra hija y nosotros debemos cuidar de ti.-Quinn asintió.

Alguien iba a cuidarla. La ultima vez que alguien la cuidó fue dos años atrás, con los Evans.

**Q: **¿Y Rachel?.-Preguntó con la boca llena.-Voy a correr con ella.

**H: **Está atrás hablando con Noah.

**P: **Estoy considerando la idea de demandarte por acoso laboral.-Sacó la red del agua.

**R: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.-Reaccionó.

**P: **Siempre que vengo te sientas ahí a ver mi abdomen.-Secó el sudor de su frente.-Y se que soy irresistible, pero a veces me intimidas.

**R: **¿Perdón?.-Se acercó sentándose en el pasto.-Vengo a habar contigo pero solo me ignoras.

**P: **Lo que digas, pero no te culpo, todas quieren un pedazo de Puckasaurus.-Bromeo.

**R: **Yo no.-Dijo arrugando la nariz.

**P: **Claro que si.-Se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella.-_Do you wanna touch, do you wanna touch me there, where._

La morena comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia de cu amigo. Se recostó y Puck aprovechó para posicionarse sobre ella.

**P: **_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there yeah.-_Puso sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena.

**R: **Basta Noah.-Rió empujándolo.

**P: **_Every girl an' boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit an' stare .-_Se movía "sensualmente " sobre ella.

**R: **Puck no, aléjate.-Forcejeó con el.

**P: **_Right or wrong don't it turn you on can't you see we're…_

De repente puck salió volando a un costado. Cuando se incorporó pudo ver a Quinn encima del chico, golpeándolo.

**R: **¡Quinn no, detente!.-Gritó, pero la chica no hacía caso.

Para ese momento Puck comenzó a defenderse lanzando algunos golpes.

**R: **¡Papi! ¡papi!.-Gritó cuando vio sangre de por medio.

Ese maldito cerdo merecía morir.

Su mañana había empezado bien: habló con Hiram, desayunó he iba por Rachel para comenzar su rutina, pero se encontró con la imagen de aquel tipo sobre Rachel mientras esta forcejeaba para quitárselo.

Intentó controlarse, como por un segundo, pero lo intentó.

Avanzó con paso seguro, sintiendo como su sangre hervía mas a cada segundo. Tomó al tipo por los hombros y lo tiró a un lado, enseguida se fue contra su cara, lanzando puñetazos. Escuchó a Rachel gritar algo, pero ahora estaba muy concentrada como para hacerle caso.

Pronto el chico decidió defenderse lanzando golpes y patadas al azar, algunas daban en el blanco, pero la rubia no podía sentir nada.

Había sangre en sus manos, podía sentirla. Tibia y con ese sabor ferroso, recorriendo sus dedos y la cara del muchacho. Estaba bastante segura de que ella misma también sangraba.

Alguien la jaló con brusquedad, inmovilizando sus manos. Giró su rostro para ver a Hiram quien la miraba asustado.

**Q: **¡Suéltame!.-Gritó forcejeando.

**H: **Quinn, necesitas calmarte.

No podía calmarse, no podía y el lo sabía. Solo se estaba burlando de ella.

Con su pie logró golpear al hombre quien la liberó enseguida.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que se alejara de ahí antes de que los lastimara aún más, y la mayor parte le gritaba que se quedara ahí a terminar lo que comenzó.

**R: **¿Qué demonios te pasa?.-Preguntó.

La morena y Hiram estaban junto a Puck que parecía inconsciente. No tenía tiempo para dramas,, necesitaba golpear algo enseguida.

Entró en la casa rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a su habitación, si no lo hacía destruiría todo a su camino.

**R: **No, me vas a dar una maldita explicación.-Escuchó a Rachel detrás de ella mientras subía las escaleras.-¡Detente!

Quinn entró a su habitación dando un gran portazo.

_Que empiece el espectáculo._

**L: **¿Qué sucedió?.-Preguntó apenas entró en la casa.

Hiram y Rachel estaban en la sala presionando hielo en las heridas de Noah.

**R: **Quinn se volvió loca.-Dijo cuando su padre se acercó a Puck para revisarlo.-Estaba jugando con Noah y ella…

**P: **Apareció de repente y me atacó.-Interrumpió.-Tuve que defenderme.

**H: **Ha estado en su cuarto desde hace una hora.-Agregó.

**L: **Hiciste muy bien en defenderte.-Le dijo a Puck.-Cuando esta bajo un episodio no sabe como controlarse.

**P: **Debo admitir que sabe golpear muy bien.-Rió un poco.

**L: **También sabe en donde golpear.

**P: **De casualidad es…

**L: **¿Cómo tu hermana?.-Puck asintió.-Si.

**P: **Oh

**R: **Enferma o no tuvo que apartarse desde el primer segundo.

**P: **Es mas complicado Rachel, es como tu cuando eres egoísta aunque sabes que está mal. No puedes reprimir la diva que llevas dentro.-La morena se quedó callada.

**L: **Subiré a ver como está.

**H: **Te acompaño.

**P: **Yo también, tal vez pueda servir de algo.

**R: **No me quedaré sola.-Dijo subiendo detrás de ellos.

¿Qué había hecho?

Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de sangre: Paredes, muebles, cortinas, cama y ella misma. Y todo estaba destruido, sin excepción.

**L: **Quinn, ¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó entrando a la habitación.

Ocultó su rostro en el colchón. No quería ver a nadie.

**L: **Quinn.-Se acercó.-Tengo que revisar tus heridas.

La melena rubio-rosada de Quinn se movió negando.

**H: **Solo tomará un momento.-Intervino.-Después te dejaremos sola si así lo deseas.

Hubo algunos segundos en los que ninguno se movió hasta que la ojiverde se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente una almohada.

Leroy se arrodilló frente a ella tomando su rostro con una mano. Tenía una cortada en la frente, su labio sangraba y su mejilla izquierda estaba inflamada, habían algunos moretones y rasguños en sus brazos y nudillos y las palmas le sangraban. Leroy pudo observar algunos vidrios en las heridas. Probablemente del espejo del tocador.

**H: **Traeré algo para el dolor.-Se dirigió a la puerta apartando a Rachel y a Puck.

**Q: **No.-Susurró.-No es necesario, no me duele.

**L: **¿Estás segura?.-Preguntó incrédulo. La rubia asintió.

**Q: **Yo…Lo-lo siento.-Logró pronunciar mientras intercalaba su vista entre el suelo, Hiram y Puck.

**R: **¿Lo siento?.-Repitió.-Como si eso fuera a arreglar algo.

**H: **Acepto tus disculpas.-Dijo mirando severamente a la morena.-Se que no quisiste hacerlo.

**R: **¡Y la estás perdonando!.-Rió.-Le hizo daño a Noah, te hizo daño a ti. Está loca.-Susurró lo ultimo.

Quinn se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta. Estaba a punto de llorar.

**Q: **¡No es mi puta culpa!.-Gritó saliendo de la habitación. Un momento después escucharon la puerta de entrada cerrarse con brusquedad.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Rachel, quien solo giró los ojos y se encerró en su cuarto.

Un monstruo. Eso era.

Pasó años escuchando a Russel gritándoselo, pero hasta ahora le creía.

Miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Aún goteaban y salpicaban la acera de rojo.

Su piel llena de cicatrices, esa cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas, sus defectos mentales….

Señoras y señores, así es como luce un monstruo.

_-Hey.-_El chico del mohicano la saludaba sentándose junto a ella.

Solo respondió con una cabezada mientras pegaba su vista en la sangre del suelo.

**P: **¿Cigarro?.-Le tendió una cajetilla.

**Q: **¿Mentolados?.-Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

**P: **Solo te estaba probando.-Sacó otra cajetilla de marlboro clásicos.-Eres de las mías.-Sonrió con orgullo mientras le daba un encendedor.

La primera calada fue como un mini orgasmo.

**Q: **Deberías estar enojado conmigo.-Lo miró exhalando el humo.-Casi te desfiguro el rostro.

**P: **Tengo una hermana pequeña. También es bipolar.-Podía sentir la mirada de Quinn perforandolo hasta los huesos.-Me ha pateado tantas veces en as bolas que soy inmune al dolor.

La ojiverde rió un poco ante eso.

**P: **Así que por una parte entiendo porque actuaste así, pero ¿Qué hice como para que quisieras sacarme la mierda?

**Q: **Estabas sobre Rachel.-Le pasó el cigarro.-Ella estaba forcejeando.

**P: **Y pensaste que quería hacerle daño.-Concluyó.-Ella es como mi hermana, no, cambiemos el termino porque sería algo incestuoso.-Dijo recordando algunas veces que había estado con la chica.-Es como mi mejor amiga, nunca la lastimaría. A ninguna mujer, en realidad.

**Q: **Entonces siento haber sobreactuado.-Dijo apagando el cigarrillo en el pasto.

**P: **No hay problema.-Le sonrió para después levantar su puño.-¿Bros?

La rubia dudó un poco antes de chocar su puño con el del chico.

**Q: **Bros.-Afirmó.

**P: **Pacto de sangre.-Miró sus nudillos en donde, efectivamente, la sangre de ambos se había combinado gracias a sus heridas.

**Q: **Cool.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews y por las opiniones.**

**Los días de actualización serán lunes y jueves o lunes o jueves, depende de como esté mi imaginación.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer!**

**P.D: Lo siento, debo presumirles que ¡Kristen Stewart lee mi historia!. Es enserio, hasta deja reviews :D Y Biankita87 me gustó mucho tu idea, la utilizaré.**


	6. Centro comercial

**H: **Eso fue muy inapropiado.

**R: **¿Y lo que ella hizo no lo fue?

**L: **Si, pero hay una diferencia muy grande; ella está enferma, tu solo te estás comportando mal.-La morena giró el rostro.-No es así como te criamos Rachel.

**R: **Así que debo perdonar a todo idiota que se meta conmigo o con los que quiero.

**H: **Quinn no quiso hacerlo, es algo involuntario, entiéndelo por favor.

Justo cuando iba a responder escucharon la puerta de entrada abrir y cerrarse. Enseguida Puck y Quinn aparecieron en la cocina.

**H: **¿Todo bien?.-Preguntó ojeando a la rubia.

**P: **Perfecto.-Respondió poniéndose a un lado de Rachel.

**Q: **Voy a… Tengo que… Puedo, ¿Puedo ducharme?.-Preguntó nerviosa.

**H: **Por milésima vez: Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

**L: **Excepto fiestas.

**H: **Claro, fiestas.

**L: **O peleas clandestinas.

**H: **Si, eso tampoco.-La ojiverde asintió.

**L: **Quinn.-La llamó antes de que saliera de la cocina.-Cuando termines vamos a ir al centro comercial a conseguir cosas para remodelar tu habitación.

**Q: **No es necesario. Limpiaré lo que hice.

**H: **Si lo es, ve a apresurarte.

**Q: **¿Puede ir Puck?.-Preguntó mirando a chico.

**H: **Si el quiere.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

**P: **Claro.-Dijo jugando con el cabello de Rachel.-Solo iré a recoger mis cosas.

* * *

**P: **¿Vendes drogas?.-Preguntó viendo como la chica entregaba una tarjeta de debito a la cajera. Después se inclinó hacia Quinn para susurrarle.-¿Te prostituyes?

**Q: **No.-Respondió tranquilamente mientras tomaba la bolsa de lo que había comprado para salir del local.-Simplemente ahorro.

**P: **Un Xbox y el play station nuevo, además de todos esos juegos. No creo que lo pagaras con tus ahorros.-Frunció el ceño.-¿Vendiste tu riñón?

Quinn giró los ojos mientras buscaba a los Berrys.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial fueron directamente a una tienda llamada Sheets-N-Things.

Realmente no le interesaba si las sabanas combinaban con el color de la mesita de noche o si las almohadas eran hipoalergénicas o no. Los dos Berrys lo notaron y la echaron del lugar para que buscara cosas de su interés.

La primera parada había sido la tienda de videojuegos.

**Q: **¿Hay alguna tienda de historietas?

**P: **¿Te refieres a la cueva de los nerds? Está en el piso de arriba.

**Q: **¿Y que rayos esperamos?.-Dijo avanzando a las escaleras eléctricas mientras escuchaba a Puck gruñir.

_-Hola Puck.-_Una voz los detuvo.

Giraron para ver a unas gemelas que no apartaban su mirada de Quinn.

**P: **Hola.-Saludó tratando de recordar sus nombres. Lo único que sabía era que se había acostado con ellas.

_-¿Quién es tu amiga?.-_Preguntó examinando el cuerpo de la rubia.

**P: **Oh, ella es Quinn.-Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.-Acaba de mudarse.

_-Hola Quinn.-_Saludaron al unísono. La ojiverde les sonrió.

**M: **Soy May.-Dijo la que tenía una perforación en la nariz.

**J: **Y yo soy June.-Ella tenía un tatuaje en el cuello.

**P: **¿Y que, quieren más de Puck?.-Preguntó ya aburrido de tanta charla.

**M: **Estábamos paseando por aquí, los vimos y pensamos que bueno, ustedes son sexys y nosotras obviamente somos candentes.

**J: **Así que por que no vamos los cuatro a Breadstix y después vemos que pasa.-Se mordió el labio ojeando a Quinn.

La rubia enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía de medio lado. Miró de reojo a Puck quien asintió levemente.

**Q: **Claro.-Se lamió los labios.-Mañana a las 8.

**M: **Ahí nos vemos.-Le guiñó un ojo para después alejarse con su hermana.

**P: **¿Estás segura? Porque Pucky.-Señaló su entrepierna.-Se puede hacer cargo de ellas.

Quinn rió. Ese chico en verdad le agradaba.

**Q: **Si, hace mucho que no follo, ya es hora de terminar con la abstinencia.

* * *

**H: **Y compramos unas sabanas hermosas Quinn, son tan suaves que te derretirás.

Hiram y Leroy le contaban a la rubia todo lo que habían comprado para su cuarto mientras esperaban que la mesera llegara con su comida.

Puck se había marchado después de ir a la tienda de historietas alegando que tenía más piscinas por limpiar, así que ella y Rachel estaban sentadas lado a lado en unas sillas incómodamente pegadas.

**L: **¿Y tu que compraste Quinn? Bueno, además de esos videojuegos.-Preguntó tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

**Q: **Umm, algunas historietas.-Dijo jugando con la pajilla de su refresco.-Y unos cuadros de superhéroes. Puck se los llevó, dijo que me los daría luego.

**H: **Es bueno que añadas algo de tu estilo.

**L: **Lo dice porque el decorará todo a su propio estilo.-Rió.

**H: **¿Qué? No, ella podrá elegir el color de las toallas del baño.-Rachel rió un poco.

**R: **Wow, no le des tanto control papá.

**H: **Es que ustedes no comprenden mi genio creativo.-Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

_-Marica.-_Alguien detrás de Quinn gritó y después se escucharon algunas risas.

Rachel giró para ver a un grupo de chicos de su escuela.

**L: **No les prestes atención cariño.-Dijo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Hey tu, el afeminado, los vestidos están en rebaja.-_Más risas.

Quinn sujetaba la mesa con tanta fuerza que podría destruirse. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que evitar las ganas de darle una paliza a ese tipo.

_-¿Por qué no se esterilizaron? Por su culpa existe esa cosa que llaman hija._

En un segundo tenía su vista pegada a la mesa y al otro tenía frente a ella el rostro aterrorizado del chico.

**Q: **¿Te parece divertido burlarte de los demás?.-Dijo dándose cuenta que tenía ambas manos en el cuello de la camisa del chico.

_-S-si.-_Trató de hacerse el valiente.

**H: **Quinn, suéltalo.-Escuchó a Hiram detrás de ella, pero tenía que hacer que el chico recordara que eso estaba mal.

**Q: **Bueno señor bromista.-Lo elevó pegándolo a la pared.-Vas a disculparte con ellos ahora mismo.

-_¿Y q-que si n-no lo hago?.-_Preguntó y Quinn pudo ver como pasaba saliva nervioso.

**Q: **Bueno, te rompería la cara, pero no tengo ganas de ensuciarme con tu asquerosa sangre, así que en su lugar te romperé las bolas, si es que tienes.-Colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna del chico.-Así que tu decides.

**L: **Basta Quinn.-La sujetó por los hombros.-Vamos a casa.

Trató de halarla pero parecía que Quinn estaba pegada a suelo.

**Q: **Uno.-Ejercía presión con su rodilla.-Dos…Tr…

_-Lo siento, los siento.-_Gritó con pánico.

**Q: **Díselo a ellos.

**-**_Lo siento.-_Clavó su vista detrás de Quinn.

La ojiverde estrelló la espalda del chico para después soltarlo.

**Q: **Cierra la boca para la próxima.

* * *

Diez minutos era el tiempo que demoraban en llegar a casa, así que los Berrys aprovecharon para hacer de esos diez minutos una charla educativa.

**H: **Y definitivamente no puedes amenazar a alguien con "romperle las bolas".-Enfatizó lo ultimo.

**L: **No deberías decir eso frente a Rachel.-Susurró.

**H: **Tiene 17 años, a esa edad tu y yo ya…

**L: **¡Hora de escuchar algo de música!.-Lo interrumpió.

La rubia resopló fijando su vista en la ventanilla para seguir contando los autos que pasaban.

Iba en el numero 32 cuando algo rozó su mano. Su primer instinto fue apartarlo y después mirar al culpable de aquel contacto. Se encontró con la mano de Rachel, quien le susurró un "gracias" antes de volver a mirar por su ventanilla.

Al parecer había hecho algo bien.

* * *

**Siento no poder darles más Faberry, pero estos capítulos ya estaban escritos.**

**Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer :D**


	7. Hey baby

**NOTA DE AUTOR EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE (o algo así):**

**En algunos reviews comentaron que no querían que el personaje de Quinn fuera la típica "me-las-tiro-a-todas", y bueno, no lo será (Aunque era mi versión original).**

**Ahora una pequeña (espero) explicación de por que el personaje de Quinn iba a ser así:**

**Me gusta la psicología y me gusta investigar más a fondo sobre ciertas cosas para que todo concuerde, es este caso el comportamiento de Quinn.**

**La única fuente de cariño que tuvo en toda su vida fue su abuela, que murió cuando aún era niña. Después tuvo que afrontar sola el maltrato de su padre y su sexualidad. Se metió en un mundo de drogas y sexo (de nuevo nadie le dijo si estaba bien o mal) así que creció creyendo que lo único que le provocaría bienestar sería el sexo.**

**No por el hecho de tener pene la voy a hacer mujeriega. Es la esencia del personaje, Puck también es así ¿o no?**

**Aclaro que este será el único capitulo en el que Quinn tenga acción con alguien más que no sea Rachel. No puedo modificarlo ya que este deriva del capitulo anterior.**

**Como dije antes: Esta historia es para ustedes, haré lo posible para cumplir con esto.**

* * *

Quinn se despertó con el rugir de un trueno. Un vistazo rápido a la ventana le confirmó que estaba lloviendo.

Se recostó boca arriba, cruzando sus brazos sobre su rostro, con frustración: su pene estaba erecto, otra vez. Por suerte, ese día podría acabar con la abstinencia. Bueno, sólo si todo salía bien y la gemela con la que estuviera no salía corriendo al saber de sus genitales masculinos.

– _¡Buenos días, Ohio!_ – Su puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando ver a un emocionado Puck. – 08:30 de la mañana: la hora perfecta para remodelar un cuarto. Y para animarlos un poco más, los dejamos con ésta canción: _Hey baby, hey baby hey..._

**Q: **Que rayos... – Susurró cuando Puck comenzó a bailar como loco por toda su habitación.

**P: **_When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me__  
__Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me_

**Q: **¿Podrías parar, por favor? – Rogó ya cansada de la situación.

**P: **No eres mañanera. – Se detuvo. – Ni yo.

**Q: **¿Y qué demonios haces aquí entonces?

**P: **Vine a dejar tus cosas para nerds y Rachel me llamó para ayudara a "enchular" tu cuarto. Aunque creo que ya se ve bien. – Miró la habitación destruida. – La sangre le agrega un toque especial.

**Q: **¡Lárgate y déjame dormir! – Dijo poniendo una almohada sobre su cara.

**P: **Oh, Quinn... ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no dejar cosas en la cama? – Escuchó como el chico se acercaba a ella para después tomar su pene (cubierto aun por la sabana) bruscamente. – Por un momento pensé que era un...

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, dejando caer la almohada a un lado. Puck estaba sujetando su pene. _Un hombre estaba sujetando su pene._

**Q: **¡Apártate! – Gritó usando sus piernas para empujar al chico, con tanta que termino siendo arrojarlo contra la pared.

**P: **Eso... Eso... Es un... – Parecía que por su mente pasaban tantas cosas que no le dejaban formar una oración coherente.

**Q: **Sí: un pene. – Dijo con fastidio.

**P: **E-entonces eres... Eres un hombre. – Susurró. – ¡Oh, Dios! Y yo pensé que eras atractiva... Soy gay... ¡Soy gay! – No paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

**Q: **¿Podrías, por favor, calmarte? – Dijo tomando un bote de medicamento de la mesita de noche. – Soy una mujer, sólo que nací con genitales masculinos.

**P: **Entonces... ¿No eres un hombre? – Trataba de dejar todo en claro.

**Q: **Bueno... Fui a Quentin cómo por un año, hasta que descubrieron que era una mujer. – Respondió tomando una pastilla en seco.

Puck permanecía frente a su cama. Tenía la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta. Al parecer su cerebro se había estropeado.

**P: **Está bien. – Balbuceó de forma casi inentendible.

**Q: **¿Qué?

**P: **Que está bien. – Repitió mirándola. – No tengo ningún problema. Quiero decir, no es cómo si fueras una asesina serial o algo así... Porque no lo eres... ¿Verdad?

**Q: **Bien. – Se levantó de la cama ignorando la última pregunta. – Tomaré una ducha y te veré abajo.

**P: **¿Podemos comparar tamaños?

**Q: **¡No! – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

* * *

Desde que pisó el primer escalón para descender, pudo distinguir el exquisito aroma del tocino recién frito, la voz de Puck y la risa de los Berrys.

**P: **¡Aliméntame, mujer! – Lo primero que vio al entrar a la cocina fue a Puck forcejeando con Rachel cerca de la estufa.

Hiram y Leroy estaban en la mesa y le indicaron que se sentara.

**R: **¡Basta, Puck! – Respondió extendiendo sus brazos para que el chico no tuviera acceso a lo que cocinaba.

**P: **Tú no vas a comer eso: eres vegetariana. – Argumentó.

**R: **Ni tú tampoco: eres judío.

**P: **Ese es un buen punto. – Dijo retirándose para toparse con Quinn en la mesa. – WOW... Se fue todo el rosa.

La ahora "completa-y-totalmente-rubia" pasó una mano por su cabello.

**Q: **Se supone que tenía que retocarlo hace unos días...

**L: **Se ve bien así. – Dijo bajando su periódico.

**H: **No sé... El rosa complementaba tu estilo.

**P: **Sí, te daba ese aire rebelde.

**L: **Pero así se ve decente.

**H: **Sí, pero perdió su esencia, cariño.

**R: **¡Ejem! – La morena se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención. – Se ve bien de las dos formas. Ahora, si me permiten...

Los tres hombre alzaron las manos y Quinn enarcó una ceja.

Nerviosamente, Rachel se acercó para dejar un plato repleto de tocino frente a la rubia.

**R: **Quiero pedirte disculpas. – Acomodó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. – Sé que no tienes la culpa de tu comportamiento. Pero es que al ver todo lo que sucedió, me enfurecí y... Solo, lo siento.

La cocina estaba en total silencio. Habían presenciado una disculpa de parte de Rachel "La Diva" Berry. Eso sólo sucedía una vez cada tres milenios.

La ojiverde tomó una tira de tocino devorándola de inmediato. Clavó su vista en una nerviosa Rachel, pasó el bocado y asintió lentamente.

Pudo escuchar como todos respiraban de nuevo.

**R: **Gracias. – Dijo sonriente.

**H: **Bien. – Aplaudió para llamar la atención. – Es hora de remodelar. – Se levantó para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Quinn se las arregló para meterse medio plato de tocino en la boca.

**P: **¿Te ayudo? – Dijo tomando una tira.

**L: **¡Eres judío! – Gritó desde las escaleras.

**P: **Rayos. – Murmuró en voz baja. – Es que duele delicioso.

**L: **¡Por fin! – Dijo tirándose en la cama.

**H: **¡Acabo de tender eso!

**Q: **De todas formas, la voy a deshacer. – Murmuró sacando ropa de su armario.

**H: **No trabajé en vano, Quinn.

Eran las 05:30 de la tarde y su cuarto ya estaba listo. Empapelado en blanco y negro, sabanas de dominó, cuadros de superhéroes en las paredes, miles de almohadas, un escritorio, mesitas de noche y un sillón eran las nuevas adquisiciones. Quinn no comprendía por qué tantos lujos, si terminaría destruyendo todo.

**P: **Tengo que irme. – Se incorporó de la silla en la que estaba sentado. – A las 8 en Breastix. – Señaló a la rubia.

Hiram y Leroy esperaron hasta que Noah se fuera.

**L: **¿Saldrás? – Preguntó lo más casual que pudo.

**Q: **Ehhh... Sí. Ayer quedamos con unas amigas de Puck. – Dijo nerviosa.

**H: **¿A qué hora volverás? – Se acomodó las gafas.

**Q: **Mmmm... Tal vez mañana. – Dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Estaba acomodando sus snakebits cuando tocaron a su puerta.

**H: **¿Se puede? – Preguntó entrando.

**L: **Ya estás dentro.

**H: **Se pregunta por educación.

**L: **Pues no es de buena educación entrar sin que te en permiso.

**H: **¡Shhh! – Lo calló sentándose en la cama de Quinn. Leroy giró los ojos. – Quinn, ven. Siéntate con nosotros.

**Q: **Preferiría quedarme aquí.

**L: **Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estás bien y entregarte esto. – Dijo sosteniendo las llaves de la motocicleta de Quinn. – Estoy seguro de que no tienes como irte. – Quinn no tardó en arrebatárselas.

De todas formas, si no se las daban, utilizaría las de repuesto.

**L: **Sólo por hoy. Mañana mismo me las devuelves. – Dijo seriamente.

**H: **Y yo vine a darte esto. – Sacó una caja de su pantalón.

**L: **¡Oh, Dios! – Cerró los ojos. – ¡Hiram, no puedes darle condones!

**H: **¿Quieres ser abuelo a ésta edad? No lo creo.

Mientras los hombres se enfrascaban en su conversación, Quinn se dedico a mirarlos. Eran un tanto raros, pero eso los hacía especiales.

Las otras familias con las que había estado eran disfuncionales o estrictas. Apenas hablaban con ella. De hecho, la rechazaban. Y bueno, los Berry no eran así: ellos se comportaban como si la conocieran de toda la vida y eso, en secreto, le agradaba.

**L: **Salgamos de aquí. – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Cuídate y procura llegar antes del medio día.

Asintió viendo salir al hombre.

**H: **Son texturizados. – Le susurró guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

* * *

**Q: **Y le dije al tipo: "Esos son mis waffles, idiota."

**M: **¿Y te los devolvió? – Preguntó la gemela.

**Q: **No.

**M: **¿Y qué le hiciste?

**Q: **Le rompí una pierna. – Dijo casi con orgullo. – Me prohibieron la entrada a todas las sucursales de ese restaurante.

**M: **Eres tan rebelde. – Dijo acariciando el muslo de la ojiverde. – Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación. Ahora. – Susurró en su oído.

Tenía razón. Puck y June estaban casi desnudos sobre la cama y ella ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin sexo.

Tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza mientras se dejaba llevar por May hasta su cuarto en aquel motel. Tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras ellas, tiró la botella a cualquier lado y se dedicó a comerle la boca a la gemela.

Tropezando con todo a su alrededor, llegaron a la cama, en donde la gemela sentó a Quinn para después arrodillarse frente a ella.

**M: **Lo noté cuando conducías. – Dijo acariciando el bulto que crecía en los pantalones de la rubia. – ¿Eres hombre?

**Q: **No. – Masculló enredando su mano en el cabello de la castaña, cuando ésta comenzó a bajar el cierre con sus dientes.

**M: **Eso me basta. – Y de un limpio movimiento retiró el pantalón y los boxers de la ojiverde.

Se recostó en la cama, apoyada en sus codos, cuando la abrumadora sensación de la chica lamiendo su glande la invadió.

**Q: **No estoy de humor para usar condón. – Gruñó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

**M: **Yo tomo la píldora. – Dijo para después recorrer toda la longitud de la rubia con su lengua.

Quinn sonrió. Usaría esos condones en otra ocasión.

* * *

Despertó lentamente y gimió al sentir una ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos esperando toparse con el desastre de su habitación, pero en su lugar se encontró con una castaña cabalgándola como si no hubiera mañana.

– _Buenos días._ – Saludó.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía modales en la cama.

**Q:**Buenos días. – Dijo sujetando la cadera de la chica para ayudarla a moverse con más rapidez.

– _Llevo diez minutos así y no despertabas._

**Q: **Mhhh. – Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía un tatuaje en el cuello. – ¿June?

**J: **Mi hermana y yo... – Cortó su oración para gemir. – Ella y yo intercambiamos lugares para que las dos pudiéramos probar un poco de ustedes. – Sonrió moviéndose con más fuerza. – No te molesta ¿verdad?

Claro que no le molestaba. Y se lo demostró por toda la mañana.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a mi Beta Ouroboros Life... y a Kristen Stewart.**

**Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer.**


	8. El comienzo

**R: **¡Despierta, Quinn! – La morena golpeó la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. – ¡Es el primer día de clases!

Cómo respuesta, la ex-pelirosa gruñó un poco hasta que escuchó a Rachel alejarse. A tientas buscó su celular.

Las 5 de la mañana. Decidió dormir un poco más.

* * *

**R: **¡Quinn! ¡Puck ya está aquí! – Gritó.

Eran las 06:20 y aún no entendía por qué tanta prisa.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y procedió a vestirse. Veinte minutos después, ya estaba desayunando con los Berry y con Puck.

**P: **Mamá les mandó saludos. – Dijo después de devorar su cereal.

**H: **¡Gracias! Mándale tú saludos de nuestra parte. – Dijo para después darle un sorbo a su café.

**R: **Estoy lista. Podemos irnos. – Entró a la cocina.

En el mismo instante que Quinn miró a la pequeña diva, se ahogó con el jugo que estaba tomando.

**H: **¿Estás bien? – Preguntó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

**Q: **Si. – Respondió evitando mirar a Rachel, cosa que Puck notó.

Y es que no era para menos. En todo el mes que llevaba con los Berry, Quinn se había acostumbrado a ver a Rachel con vaqueros, tenis, camisetas holgadas y con el cabello atado. Ahora tenía frente a ella la minifalda más corta que había visto en una chica de su edad; la cual permitía una vista espectacular de sus piernas. Claro, ya las había visto antes, cuando nadaban. Pero a la rubia se le hacían más apetecibles con las largas calcetas que ahora las cubrían.

Una camisa blanca con un pequeño lazo y una cinta en su cabello suelto terminaban el atuendo de Rachel; que la hacía ver más pequeña, más angelical y más _apetecible_. ¿Para qué mentir? Quinn había visto porno infinidad de veces y ese look de "niña buena" lo tenía grabado en la memoria. Tanto así, que podría ayudar a su nueva hermana a vestirse... O_ desvestirse_.

**P: **Creo que es hora de irnos. – Anunció con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

**R: **¡Nos vemos, papi! – Besó la mejilla del hombre. – ¡Que tengas un buen día!

**H: **Igualmente, cariño. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Rachel se limitó a seguir a Puck a la salida.

**Q: **Nos vemos. – Dijo levantándose.

**H: **¡Espera! – La detuvo sujetando su muñeca. Por un segundo, Quinn estuvo dispuesta a golpearlo, pero su cerebro recordó que estaba con Hiram y no con Russel. – Lo siento... Sólo quería pedirte que cuidaras de ella. – Señaló a su hija biología con la cabeza. La rubia asintió. – Y decirte que tu bragueta está abierta. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela escuchando _Highway to hell_ a todo volumen. Los tres cantaron (Rachel se les unía de vez en cuando) como locos durante todo el camino y terminaron riendo al aparcar.

La primera en bajar fue la morena y cuando lo hizo, su falda se levantó mostrando unas bragas negras. Quinn tuvo que apartar la vista aclarándose la garganta.

Normalmente nadie se daría cuenta de que Rachel Berry había llegado a la escuela. Pero en esa ocasión, todas las miradas se posaron en ella al verla entrar con Noah Puckerman y _la nueva_. Era fácil distinguirla: cabello desarreglado, gafas oscuras encima de su cabeza, Converse's de _Batman_, una camisa con la leyenda _Hell is so hot right now, _perforaciones en la nariz y en el labio, ajustados jeans negros y una mochila, de _Batman_ también. Toda una rareza allí, en Mckinley.

**R: **Tu casillero está cerca del mío. – Le dijo leyendo algunos papeles que tenía en la mano. – Y compartimos las primeras tres clases. ¡¿No es emocionante?!

**Q: **Claro. – Murmuró apretando la agarradera de su mochila.

Le molestaba toda la atención que estaba recibiendo apenas entró al edificio. Ella era más del estilo "pasar desapercibida".

**P: **Deberías unirte a Glee. – Dijo de repente. – Yo sólo estoy ahí para subir mi calificación en Español, pero es algo bueno.

**R: **¡Es cierto! – Su voz sonó como la de un chillido emocionado. – Aunque no sepas cantar, puedes...

Ninguno lo vio venir. Sólo pudieron reaccionar cuando Rachel ya estaba cubierta de una bebida rosa.

Puck fue el primero en atacar, aprisionando al tipo que lanzó el granizado contra los casilleros.

**P: **Mala idea. – Murmuró antes de que su rodilla golpeara el estomago del chico, quien se desplomó en el suelo por el dolor. Quinn se acercó después, colocando su pie sobre una costilla.

**Q: **¡Discúlpate! – Dijo ejerciendo presión. Detrás de ella, Puck la observaba para detenerla si se pasaba de la raya.

La rubia podía ver algunas lágrimas en el rostro del chico. Pero aún así, éste se negó a disculparse.

**Q: **Última oportunidad. No querrás una costilla rota ¿o si? ¡Discúlpate!

El pasillo entero estaba en silencio. Todos los estudiantes que los rodeaban querían ver si la nueva podía vencer a Rick "The Stick" Nelson.

– _No_. – Salió de los labios del chico.

Antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, Puck la sujetó.

**P: **No lo va a hacer. – Le dijo soltándola, pero haciendo referencia a Rick. – Es muy cobarde como para hacerlo.

Quinn no estuvo de acuerdo y terminó pateando un costado el chico, quien se retorció aun más de dolor.

**Q: **Que sea la última vez que lo hagas... ¡Que cualquiera lo haga! – Dijo a todos los estudiantes que los veían. – ¡El que se meta con mi... hermana, se las verá conmigo! – Dicho eso tomó, la mano de Rachel para alejarse de ahí.

Los estudiantes le abrieron el paso. Ya tenían otra _badass_ en la escuela.

* * *

**R: **Siempre traigo por lo menos tres cambios de ropa. Por incidentes como éste. – Le explicaba mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

**Q: **No entiendo cómo lo dices con tanta naturalidad.

**R: **Ya estoy acostumbrada. – Encogió sus hombros. En ese momento, el timbre sonó. – Bien, primera clase: Español con el profesor Schue. ¿Estás lista?

Descubrió que no estaba lista.

Pasó casi toda la hora completamente dura. Como una maldita piedra. Y todo gracias a Rachel y su falda ridículamente corta.

Quinn se había sentado junto a ella y la chica no paraba de moverse tratando de acomodarse, provocando que la falda se subiera más de lo necesario.

Y su lápiz... ¡Su maldito lápiz! No paraba de resbalarse de sus manos y Rachel tenía que inclinarse para recogerlo: cada vez que lo hacía Quinn podía ver sus braguitas.

Cuando la rubia no pudo soportar más, salió del salón sin siquiera hacer caso a los llamados del profesor.

Llegó al baño, lo primero que hizo fue echarse agua en el rostro. Después, sujetando el lavabo, intentó pensar en cosas grotescas. Por suerte, funcionó: luego de unos minutos, pudo sentir cómo su erección comenzaba a ceder.

Respirando ya más tranquila, se miró al espejo y para su sorpresa, notó que no estaba sola. Santana López la miraba recargada en la puerta del servicio.

**S: **¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? – Preguntó confundida.

**Q: **Nada que a ti te interese. – Respondió secamente.

Santana la examinó por unos segundos más, antes de hablar.

**S: **Me enteré de que te metiste con algunas de mis cheerios. – Dijo por fin.

**Q: **¿Y?

**S: **"¿Y?" – Rió un poco. – No te quiero cerca de ellas. No quiero que nada las distraiga y tu actitud de heroína, lo hace.

**Q: **No es cómo si las hubiera obligado ¿sabes? – Pasó una mano por su cabello. – La chica sólo me vio y se puso de rodillas. Casi me imploró por follarla.

Tan pronto como la última palabra salió de su boca, la mano de Santana se estrelló contra su mejilla.

**S: **¡Te quiero lejos de ellas! – Dijo para después salir del baño.

**Q: **Mujeres... – Murmuró sujetando su mejilla lastimada.

* * *

"_Llegaremos en la madrugada. Hay dinero en el cajón de los cubiertos y las llaves del coche están en el frutero. Las queremos: Papá y papi._"

Esa era la nota que encontraron al entrar a la casa esa tarde y Quinn se preguntó si era normal que los dos hombres pasaran tanto tiempo fuera de la casa. Era obvio que sí, porque Rachel se encogió hombros y subió a su habitación para hacer los deberes. Por su parte, Quinn pasó la mayor parte del día jugando videojuegos en el sótano hasta que su estomago rugió de hambre.

Con algo de esfuerzo, apagó los aparatos eléctricos y se dirigió a la cocina por el dinero y las llaves del coche para salir a buscar comida. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando recordó que no vivía sola.

Subió las escaleras mientras movía sus snakebits con su lengua. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de la diva y esperó. No hubo respuesta.

**Q: **¿Rachel? – Volvió a tocar, pero nada.

Tal vez la morena estaba durmiendo o estaba duchándose. Pero tenía que insistir: debía llevar comida para las dos.

**Q: **¿Rachel? – Volvió a pronunciar abriendo la puerta.

Y bueno, Rachel estaba ahí, en su cama... Con Puck debajo de ella, besándola y tocándola.

Ésta vez, no había furia en su mente, sólo confusión. Aclaró su garganta e inmediatamente los dos chicos se separaron. Rachel estaba más roja que un tomate: su camisa estaba entreabierta dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos. Y Puck... Bueno, Puck tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

**Q: **Sólo venía a preguntarte que querías comer y me encuentro con esto. – Murmuró. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Era muy fácil: "_Somos amigos... ¡Oh! Y novios._"

Rachel se bajó de Puck y acomodó su falda y su cabello.

**P: **No somos novios. – Dijo con un tono de voz burlesco. – Ella es sexy y yo soy sexy. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

**R: **¡Puck, cállate! – Dijo caminando hasta Quinn. – No te lo dijimos porque no es nada importante, Quinn... Algunas veces, nos besamos y... – Rachel decidió guardarse la información de que sus "juegos" llegaban sólo a "segunda base". – Y ya.

La rubia no comprendía bien que rayos sucedía. Pero... ¿quién era ella para juzgarlos?

**Q: **Si la dejas embarazada, te casaré como a una comadreja. – Dijo seriamente mientras señalaba a Puck.

**P: **Sólo la dejaría embarazada si tuviera sexo con ella. Cosa que no hago. – Se levantó y rodeó los hombros de la rubia con su brazo. – Ahora pasemos a lo importante: ¿dijiste algo sobre comer?

* * *

**¡Chicos/as! ¡Lilly Allen ha vuelto al mundo de la música! He llorado toda la mañana por eso.**

**Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer :)**

**Y gracias a mi Beta: O-Li :D**


	9. Cafetería

Ya era el segundo día de clases y Quinn estaba completamente sola.

En cuanto los tres llegaron a McKinley, Rachel y Puck la habían dejado para ir a atender cuestiones pertinentes a su _club_, así que la rubia se pasó toda la mañana recorriendo Lima en la camioneta del chico: todavía no tenía el permiso de sus _padres_ para volver a utilizar su moto.

¡Claro, ella podría simplemente haber tomado la llave de repuesto, que guardaba en el cajón de las calcetas, y haber dado una vuelta por la ciudad en dos ruedas, en vez de en cuatro! Pero... No quería romper la confianza que Hiram y LeRoy habían depositado en ella, además de sus esperanzas: su relación con ellos era todavía muy inestable cómo para hacer eso.

Cuando por fin ella decidió aparecer en McKinley, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

La rubia pasó por entre las mesas de la cafetería, dirigiéndose al mostrador principal, para conseguir su comida. Para ese entonces, algunos de los alumnos ya la veían con respeto. Después de todo, ella era la mujer que hizo llorar a Rick "_The Stick_" Nelson: nadie quería meterse con ella.

– _¡__Hola, Quinn! _– Alguien le habló a su espalda.

**Q: **June – Saludó a la chica que al parecer, por lo que le había dicho Santana Lopez el día anterior y el uniforme que llevaba puesto ese día, era una animadora.

**J: **¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? – Señaló una mesa exclusivamente ocupada por otras cheerios.

**Q: **Claro– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero primero, iré por algo de comer.

**J: **¡No te preocupes! Puedes tener lo mío. – Y dicho eso, le puso una charola de plástico, roja y con bordes blancos, ya cargada con comida, en las manos. – De todas formas, la entrenadora Sue no nos deja comer nada de esto... Algunas veces ni siquiera nos deja comer. – Le informó en un susurro privado.

Tan pronto cómo se sentó, todas las animadoras comenzaron a adularla por cualquier cosa: su cabello rubio, su piel blanca, sus piercings, su ropa, sus tatuajes... ¡O incluso cómo movía las manos al hablar! Y ella, en verdad, no se quejaba.

Estaba a punto de morder algo que parecía ser una hamburguesa vegetariana cuando sintió una mano acariciando su muslo izquierdo. Giró su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con una May sonriente, para después volver a centrar su atención en una de las chicas con las que estaba platicando.

Quinn se revolvió de incomodidad en su asiento. No es que le molestara que la tocaran (a menos que fuese un hombre quien lo hiciera), pero no quería que lo hicieran en público, donde los demás estudiantes (muchos de ellos, _varones_) podrían llegar a descubrir el _secreto_ que se hallaba entre sus piernas.

Con mucha cautela, sin que nadie en la mesa notara la acción, tomó la mano de la gemela y la retiró de su muslo izquierdo. May la miró con una ceja arqueada, cuestionándola. Pero la ojiverde sólo se encogió en su asiento, apretando fuertemente sus piernas y evitando mirar a la _amistosa_ porrista.

– _Y yo que pensé que nos íbamos a librar de ellos este año. _– Escuchó que una cheerio decía.

Quinn levantó la vista de su plato descartable para encontrarse con que, los chicos de la banda de la escuela estaban acomodando sus instrumentos en una esquina vacía de la cafetería. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a tocar.

Varios chicos (la ex-pelirosa supuso que eran del club Glee porque Rachel y Puck estaban entre ellos) entraron al lugar, bailando por entre las mesas.

_See the people walking down the street__  
__Fall in line just watching all their feet__  
__They don't know where they wanna go_

Rachel fue la primera del grupo en cantar. Ella y ese espectacular vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, subieron a una mesa despejada para bailar.

_All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

Luego fue el turno de Santana para subirse a una de las mesas. Cuando la chica latina descubrió a Quinn sentada en la mesa de las cheerios, le dedicó una mirada glacial asesina.

_Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance_

De repente, Brittany se subió en la mesa de las porristas, se recostó en la misma y comenzó a deslizarse por ella. Todo eso, sin quitarle la vista de encima a quien ella había confundido con _Stephanie_ de _Lazy Town_.

La canción terminó y todo el comedor quedó en silencio.

**J: **Becky– June señaló a los chicos del coro con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

La tal _Becky_ se levantó con un granizado en su mano derecha y se detuvo frente a una sonriente Rachel Barbra Berry. En un segundo, tanto el rostro de la diminuta cantante y cómo su espectacular vestido blanco, estaban manchados por el frío liquido verde.

Algunas de las personas, presentes en el lugar, se rieron por éste hecho. Otras, decidieron quedarse en completo silencio: sabían perfectamente que Quinn los estaba observando.

**P: **Oh, no… – Escuchó cómo Puck susurraba a su espalda.

– _¡Guerra de comida!_– Gritó un chico con afro y de repente, por toda la cafetería volaban, de un lado al otro, los alimentos que deberían haber sido ingeridos por los alumnos.

Algunas animadoras se levantaron enseguida de la mesa y salieron corriendo del lugar, gritando cosas acerca de su cabello y su cutis. Otras, simplemente se resguardaron dónde pudieron. Los deportistas lanzaban todo lo que tuvieran a mano a los pobres chicos del coro. Y estos, a su vez, trataban de defenderse lo mejor que podían, usando las charolas de plástico, rojas con bordes blancos, cómo improvisados escudos.

Quinn no despegaba su vista de la pequeña morena. Seguía estando ahí, parada sobre la mesa que había utilizado cómo si fuera un pequeño escenario: paralizada, con el rostro bajo, mirando el suelo y los puños apretados, a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejando que toda la comida que le arrojaban, le cayera encima.

¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacerle algo así a la morena? "_Claro, a veces era frustrante, muy hiperactiva y molesta. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era una buena persona._" Fue la primera persona que le habló a Quinn, sin contar a sus nuevos _padres_, en ese estúpido pueblo de Ohio... Y bueno, era su _hermana_. Eso también contaba ¿no?

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y caminó por todo ese desastre de comida y personas que eran los pasillos de la cafetería. Resbaló un par de veces durante el trayecto y logró esquivar, por poco, a un Puck que conducía cómo loco a un chico en silla de ruedas, para salir de ahí. Pasó junto a Brittany que bailaba y daba saltos de alegría por todo el lugar, hasta que por fin llegó a su objetivo.

Sin dudar ni un solo segundo, se ubicó frente a Rachel, formando con su cuerpo un escudo para que la chica no recibiera más proyectiles de comida.

Lo primero que Quinn sintió fue el spaghetti en cara, lo segundo fue el puré de papas en el cuello y lo tercero fueron los brazos de Rachel rodeando su cintura.

* * *

**Q: **A pesar de todo, lo hacen muy bien. – Comentó, refiriéndose al coro de la escuela.

Después de que el director Figgins irrumpió en la cafetería y finalizó la guerra de comida, Rachel arrastró a Quinn hasta el baño más cercano para limpiarse.

En ese preciso momento, Quinn intentaba quitarse macarrones con queso de su rubio cabello. Cómo el ángulo que podía alcanzar con el espejo no la ayudaba en absoluto en la tarea que tenía en manos, Quinn tuvo que inclinarse un poco para que la morena pudiera quitarle la comida, hecho a base de pasta y producto lácteo, que tenía adherido a la cabeza.

**R: **Si, lo sé. Somos muy buenos. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Pero somos unos perdedores. – Afirmó cuando la sonrisa ya no estuvo en su rostro. – Nadie en su sano juicio admitiría que los perdedores cantan bien.

**Q: **No les hagas caso. Sólo son unos idiotas… – Murmuró la última parte. – Algún día se darán cuenta de que cometieron un gran error al tratarlos así.

Después de las palabras pronunciadas por Quinn, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar el leve goteo de un grifo y la estática de los tubos fluorescentes. De repente, Rachel comenzó a sollozar. Primero, levemente, para después terminar en un gran llanto.

Quinn no fue educada para recibir o dar cariño, así que con algo de torpeza, tomó a Rachel por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, hasta que la cabeza de la morena tocó su pecho. Instintivamente, ésta rodeó fuertemente la cintura de su _hermana_ con sus brazos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Quinn no se sintió tan inservible.

Y esa también fue la primera vez que Quinn experimentó ese grandioso sentimiento que los otros seres humanos llaman _cariño_.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer.**


	10. Jessie

**R: **¿Quinn? – Le preguntó desde la mitad de la escalera que conducía al sótano.

**Q: **¿Mmm? – Murmuró la rubia, a modo de respuesta, aunque fuera una pregunta, con la vista completamente pegada al televisor. Cuando terminó de descender la escalera, Rachel pudo ver en la gran pantalla de plasma, a un gigantesco y monstruoso hibrido, mitad cocodrilo mitad pulpo, que intentaba destruir un submarino con sus poderosos tentáculos.

**R: **¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme a mi clase de ballet?

**Q: **Sí, sí, claro... – Manoteó un poco el aire con la mano izquierda, cómo diciéndole a la chica: "_en un rato lo hago, ahora déjame en paz._"

**R: **¿Sería posible que lo hicieras ahora? – Le pregunto cuando la mujer no se movió ni un centímetro, aunque el tono usado fue el de una exigencia.

**Q: **Sí, ya... – Suspiró resignada mientras se levantaba, para luego ver el rostro de arrepentimiento de la morena, cuando se dio vuelta. Con simplemente apretar un botón del control remoto, el televisor se apagó. – No te preocupes. La puedo ver por Internet más tarde. – Con solo escuchar esas palabras, la típica sonrisa brillante de Rachel Barbra Berry volvió a estar presente en su rostro.

* * *

**R: **Es aquí. – Dijo señalando uno de los edificios de la calle.

Quinn estacionó el auto y esperó a que la morena se bajara.

**R: **¿Puedes venir por mí a las 5? – Cómo respuesta, recibió un saludo militar. – Bien... ¡Nos vemos! ¡Conduce con cuidado!

La rubia encendió el automóvil en cuanto vio a la morena ingresar al estudio de danzas y emprendió su marcha sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Después de detenerse en un McDonal's para comer algo, se dispuso a ir a casa. Pero alguien se atravesó en su camino, justo cuando doblaba una esquina...

**Q: **¡Hola, preciosa! – Dijo deteniendo el auto junto a la chica que volvía a subirse a la acera. – ¿Cuanto cobras la hora? – La joven morena le mostró el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Lo único que hizo Quinn fue reírse y sonreír. – ¡Era una broma, Santana! Sube: yo te llevo. – Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

**S: **¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – Preguntó acomodándose las correas de su mochila sobre el hombro.

**Q: **Porque no creo que tengas muchas ganas de caminar. – Argumentó. – Y además... Quiero hacer las paces contigo.

Santana dudó un poco sobre si debía subirse al auto de la extraña. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso era Quinn: una extraña. Solamente la había visto unas tres veces en su vida y la extraña mujer no le inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos. Pero... Bueno, después de entrenar por dos horas seguidas y sin ningún descanso con las demás cherrios, sus piernas ya no daban para más.

**S: **Bien, acepto la oferta... ¡Pero nada de trucos! – Dijo mientras se subía al auto, cerraba la puerta y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

**Q: **Nada de trucos. Lo juro. – Y alzó la mano derecha, cómo si estuviera por testificar frente a un tribunal.

* * *

**S: **Pero entonces... ¿No eres hombre? – La latina seguía estando confundida.

Ésta era la quinta vez, desde que habían empezado la conversación, que Santana preguntaba eso.

**Q: **¡No! ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo? – Exclamó ya fastidiada, antes de exhalar gran un suspiro para calmar sus nervios. – En fin... Cómo te venía diciendo, debido a mi... – Se tomó un par de segundos para escoger bien las palabras que iba a usar. – "_Condición física_", no volveré a estar con tus cheerios... O con nadie más, en realidad. – Esa última parte, solo la murmuró.

**S: **¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó deshaciendo su coleta. – Eres atractiva... O algo así. – Intentó decir sólo la afirmación, a modo de cumplido. Pero al final, no pudo ganarle a su naturaleza y el pequeño comentario denigrante se le escapó por entre sus labios. – Además, eres mayor que cualquier _senior_ de la escuela... Y por lo que estuvieron contando June y May durante las prácticas y en las duchas, tienes bastante experiencia en la cama... En resumen, eres el nuevo y perfecto juguete sexual para todas las zorras de Lima... Y créeme cuando te digo, que aquí, esas abundan.

**Q: **¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Tengo un pene! ¡Siendo una mujer, tengo un pene! – Gritó tan alto, que algunas de las personas de los automóviles adyacentes, la escucharon. Y no solo eso: apretó tan fuerte el volante del vehículo, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tuvo que realizar varias inspiraciones profundas, con sus correspondientes exhalaciones controladas, para que su furia interna pudiera disminuir. Cuando estuvo calmada y tranquila, volvió a hablar. – Nadie quiere estar con un fenómeno cómo yo. – Dictaminó de manera pesimista. – Supongo que con las gemelas tuve suerte. Ellas no me rechazaron por...

**S: **¡Tú sólo tuviste suerte de toparte con las zorras más grandes del pueblo! – La interrumpió para informarle eso. Luego, agregó. – Ellas son del tipo de personas que follan con cualquiera... He escuchado rumores de que también lo han hecho con animales. – Cuando Quinn la miró con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, Santana simplemente asintió.

**Q: **OK... Gracias por el dato – Dijo con sarcasmo. "_Nota mental: hacerse un examen de sangre urgente._" – Igualmente, eso no importa... Ya estoy cansada del sexo. – Afirmó con un suspiro. Fue el turno de Santana para tener una expresión de incredulidad (y sarcasmo) en el rostro. La misma expresaba la siguiente idea: "_estás bromeando ¿cierto?_". – Bien: no estoy cansada del sexo – Admitió cuando no pudo soportar más la expresión de la latina. – Pero tú entendiste a que me refería al sexo casual. – Y siguió hablando, sin darle oportunidad a Santana para que la interrumpiera. – Sí, a veces follo... Pero a veces, también quisiera... No sé... Tener a alguien que me quiera... Cómo una novia...

**S: **¿Y qué me dices de Berry?

**Q: **¿Rachel qué tiene que ver en todo esto? – Su ceja izquierda estaba arqueada.

**S: **¿Acaso no es tu novia? – Replicó sarcásticamente, cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Q: **No, es mi _hermana_ – Le dijo antes de preguntarle algo confundida. – ¿Acaso no había dejado ya en claro eso?

**S: **Yo no me voy a tragar esa mierda, Fabray. – Dijo riendo. – Por la forma en que la defendiste el primer día de clase, se nota que sientes algo más que "_amor fraternal_" por ella. ¡Ni siquiera yo hice alguna vez algo así por Brittany! Y eso que ella es mi no... ¡Mejor amiga! – Dijo bastante alto, cómo queriendo tapar con su elevado tono de voz, el desliz que había cometido. Quinn sabía perfectamente, por el vídeo porno que había visto en Internet, protagonizado por la latina morocha y la rubia tonta, que la relación entre las dos chicas no tenía nada que ver con la "_amistad_".

**Q: **Rachel es mi hermana menor. Mi deber es protegerla. – Afirmó tajantemente. No solo para convencer a Santana, sino para también recordarse a si misma, cuáles eran sus deberes para con la pequeña diva. Y que la misma, estaba fuera de su alcance.

**S: **¡Sí, claro! – Exclamó con sarcasmo. – ¿Sabes cuál sería una buena manera de protegerla? Metiendo tu polla muy adentro de su cálida y pequeña...

**Q: **¡López! – Gritó mirándola de manera desafiante y reprobatoria. Santana sólo pudo sonreír ante la reacción.

**S: **¡Vamos, no me digas que no se te hace atractiva! Hasta yo admito que tiene un trasero espectacular y unas piernas muy bien trabajadas... Para ser una _hobbit_.

**Q: **Rachel es... – Nuevamente, se tomó unos segundos para escoger bien la siguiente palabra. – _Linda_. – Terminó la frase con un susurro.

**S: **¿"_Linda_"? – Repitió mirándola extrañada.

Santana no entendía que pasaba. ¿No se suponía que tenía a una "_badass"_ a su lado? ¿Era realmente esa chica, la que estaba conduciendo el auto, la misma que hizo llorar a Rick "_The Stick_" Nelson?

**S: **Eres muy...

**Q: **¿Estúpida? ¿Inservible? ¿Rara? – Preguntó a la velocidad del rayo, deteniendo el vehículo. – Ahórrate los insultos: mi padre ya se aseguró de que todos quedaran grabados, para siempre, aquí. – Dijo señalando su cabeza.

**S: **Yo iba a decir "_especial_"... Pero si quieres menospreciarte, es tu problema. No el mío. – Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. – Espero que mantengas tu promesa y no tengas más "_sexo casual_" con alguna de mis cherrios ¿OK? No quisiera tener que patearte el trasero... – Le advirtió, antes de agregar. – ¡Oh, se me olvidaba: mándale saludos de mi parte a tu "_linda_"hermana!

Antes de que Quinn pudiera gritarle algo, Santana ya estaba dentro de su casa.

* * *

La mujer rubia tuvo que tocar el claxon unas ocho veces para que Rachel dejara de besuquearse con un tipo, en misma puerta del estudio de danzas, y se subiera por fin al auto.

**Q: **Primero Puck y ahora ese. – Dijo después de unos minutos de viaje. Rachel la miró confundida, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se estaba refiriendo. – El tipo al que le estabas comiendo la cara hace un rato

**R: **¿Te refieres a Jessie? Sí, tenemos algo. – Dijo cómo si no fuera la gran cosa.

**Q: **Así que tienen algo... – Exclamó en voz muy baja, para si misma más que para Rachel. – ¿Por lo menos te trata bien? Porque si no hace, yo con mucho gusto podría enseñarle cómo hacerlo. – Por el tono que utilizó, la morocha intuyó que su hermana dañaría físicamente a su amigo, con tal de que aprendiera a tratarla bien.

**R: **Me trata cómo debe tratarme. – Y dicho esto, desvió la mirada hacía la carretera.

**Q: **No sabía que fueses de _ese _tipo de chicas. – Murmuró. – Creí que tus padres te habían educado mejor...

**R: **¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy una _cualquiera_?! – Le preguntó extremadamente ofendida. – Claro, un hombre puede acostarse con cuantas quiera... Pero si una mujer lo hace, ¡oh por Dios, es una zorra!

**Q: **¡Espera un momento! – Trató de tranquilizar a la morocha, quien la miraba casi con odio. – Nunca dije que fueras una _cualquiera_. Así que deja de poner palabras en mi boca ¿está bien? Y la verdad es que no me interesa si te acuestas con todos los hombres de Ohio: yo sólo estoy tratando de cuidarte, Rachel. Yo soy... – Respiró profundamente, cómo para darse valor, antes de continuar. – Yo _era_ cómo ellos. Cómo los hombres. – La mirada de Rachel pasó del odio a la confusión. – Lo que quise decir fue que antes yo me comportaba cómo ellos. Sé muy bien cómo funciona esto y... No quiero que te pase nada malo o termines lastimada porque algún idiota no te trata cómo te mereces.

Rachel la miró por unos segundos, antes de exhalar un suspiro, sonreír y hablar.

**R: **Agradezco mucho que me quieras cuidar y te preocupes por mí. ¡De en serio! Pero creo que tengo la madurez suficiente cómo para saber en qué me estoy metiendo. – Dijo, antes de girar la cabeza y solo mirarla de reojo. – Y para que quede bien claro, te informo que no me acuesto con _ellos_. – Quinn la miró con una ceja arqueada y bastante alarmada. – Con _ellos_, me refiero a Jessie y Puck. – Su hermana exhaló un gran suspiro de satisfacción y tranquilidad. – Nosotros sólo _jugamos_ un poco, nada más. – Hubo otro gran suspiro por parte de Quinn. – Yo considero que las relaciones sexuales son un tema serio... Y que son algo que únicamente debes realizar con alguien a quien en verdad ames y quieras.

**Q: **¡Bien! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Me parece muy bien... – Murmuró para si misma.

Rachel, no sólo la había puesto en su lugar, sino que también le demostró que tan madura era.

* * *

**Bueno, tienen que agradecerle a mi beta O-Li porque el duplicó el tamaño de este capítulo :)**

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer.**


	11. Glee Club

_**Abominación**_

_**Demonio**_

_**Error**_

_**Fenómeno**_

_**Inservible**_

_**Inútil**_

_**Monstruo**_

Todas esas palabras chocaban, unas contra otras a gran velocidad, en su mente. Pero lo peor de todo el asunto era que todas ellas, parecían ser pronunciadas por su padre.

Quinn siempre creyó que esas palabras fueron diseñadas especialmente para describirla a ella, pues nadie se había tomado el trabajo de decirle lo contrario. Hasta ese momento...

**Q: **Déjenme tranquila... ¡Déjenme en paz! – Trató de decir, pero su garganta estaba tan irritada, que se oyó tan solo un murmullo.

**H: **Estamos aquí para ayudarte, Quinn. Habla con nosotros. – La voz de Hiram era tan cálida, dulce y verdaderamente _paternal_, que Quinn tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder reprimir sus sollozos.

**L: **Nosotros no somos cómo _él_, Quinn.

Silencio... Un escalofriante silencio se impuso en el ambiente. Ylos tres Berry respetaron ese escalofriante silencio que Quinn decidió imponer.

Hiram y Leroy observaban los movimientos de su hija adoptiva desde la puerta, mientras que Rachel estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón de cuero negro que había en la habitación. Quinn se encontraba acostada en su cama, permaneciendo escondida debajo de la sabana superior y el cubrecama.

No es que a los Berry les gustara estar ahí, a mitad de la noche y sin hacer nada. Pero es que en realidad, no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera vigilar al nuevo miembro de la familia: una persona bipolar, en estado de depresión, puede ser muy peligrosa. ¡Sobre todo para sí misma! Los dos hombres sabían perfectamente eso, pero Rachel estaba más perdida que turco en la neblina.

**L: **¿Necesitas algo, Quinn? – Preguntó amablemente.

**Q: **¡Necesito que salgan de mi maldito cuarto de una buena vez! – Gritó sollozando.

En realidad, la mujer no quería que se fueran: se sentía más contenida, protegida y segura con ellos estando cerca. Pero de nuevo, su cerebro no le pertenecía en esos momentos: las hirientes palabras de su padre no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Las imágenes venían a su mente de nuevo, cómo las salteadas escenas de un film posmoderno. Cada una de las mismas contenía sangre en algunos puntos, lágrimas en otros y de repente, llegó lo peor de todo: la furia ciega de su progenitor.

"_Oh, Dios... Estoy __tan __jodida..._"

Comenzó a llorar libremente cuando todos esos horribles recuerdos de su infancia se hicieron más vividos que antes. Casi podía sentir cada doloroso golpe y cada hiriente palabra que ese hombre, su _padre_, le había lanzado. Podía sentir como un nuevo estado anímico, uno de pánico, comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella, cuando alguien se sentó en su cama.

**R: **No tienes porque pasar por todo esto tú sola, Quinn. – La voz de Rachel sonaba un poco temblorosa.

"_Y no es para menos... La debo de estar asustando. Yo, la maldita abominación monstruosa, la estoy asustando. A ella, que es mi hermana pequeña... ¡Oh, por Dios, sí que estoy jodida!_"

**Q: **Vete, Rachel, No quiero hacerte daño – Murmuró apretando extremadamente fuerte el cubrecama con sus manos. Tanto así, que las venas se le marcaban en las mismas y sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Pero de repente, se paralizó...

Rachel acariciaba su espalda, con movimientos circulares. Eran unas caricias suaves, tiernas y con toda la intensión de reconfortarla.

**R: **Sé perfectamente que no me lastimarías. – Dijo con total seguridad, cuando sintió que Quinn comenzaba a relajarse por el contacto de su mano con su espalda. – Eres una muy buena persona, Quinn... Por eso sé que no me lastimarás.

* * *

**L: **Sentimos mucho involucrarte en esto, cariño. – Dijo su papá cuando terminaron de desayunar.

**R: **Quinn siempre me está cuidando... Así que supongo que puedo devolverle el favor de la misma forma. – Le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre. Aunque fue una muy pequeña y de corta duración. – Pero no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa...

Hiram tomó asiento junto a ellos cuando se aseguró de que Quinn estaba durmiendo.

**H: **Como sabes muy bien, la bipolaridad es una enfermedad que genera el cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de una persona. La misma puede pasar de un estado de hiperactividad a experimentar una rabia ciega de un segundo a otro.

**L: **Justamente ayer estaba en un estado depresivo. – Puntualizó el hombre.

**R: **¿Pero qué lo causó? ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal? – Preguntó muy preocupada.

**L: **No, amor. Como te explicamos antes, los cambios son repentinos. Algunas veces, hay cosas que disparan esos cambios... Pero otras veces, no hay causa alguna para los mismos.

**H: **Lo que sí sabemos es que hay que cuidar a tu hermana, más de lo normal, cuando entra en ese estado. – Rachel lo miró confundida. – Cuando está depresiva. – Dijo seriamente. Su hija biológica asintió, dándole a entender que ahora si comprendía a que se refería. – Los índices de suicidio, en las personas bipolares, son mucho más altos que las en personas sanas.

Rachel se tensó cómo la cuerda de un piano cuando escucho esa palabra. _¿Suicidio?_

**L: **Quinn ha estado hospitalizada cuatro veces en lo que va del año... Cada vez estuvo internada, fue luego de pasar por un episodio de depresión.

**R: **¿Intentó suicidarse? – Preguntó casi en un susurro. Hiram la miró y asintió lentamente.

No estaba muy seguro de si era bueno decirle todo esto a su hija, pero... Él y su esposo se ausentaban constantemente y necesitarían la ayuda de su pequeña para garantizar la salud de Quinn.

**L: **Tenemos que estar muy atentos a cualquier cambio de ánimo que presente. – Cuando vio que Rachel lo estaba escuchando muy atenta, continuó hablando. – Y necesitamos tu ayuda para eso. No sabemos cuándo sucederá esto de nuevo, pero debemos estar preparados.

* * *

**R: **¿Cómo lidias con lo de tu hermana? – Preguntó unos minutos después de subir a la camioneta de su amigo. – Me refiero a... ¿Qué haces cuando ella está bajo un episodio?

Puck bajó el volumen del estéreo mientras meditaba su respuesta.

**P: **Sinceramente, no lo sé. – Respondió después de un tiempo. – Tengo que reaccionar rápido cuando algo cómo eso sucede y el instinto de protegerla no me da tiempo para saber lo que estoy haciendo. – El chico rascó su nuca y pensó en que más podría decir: no era bueno en la teoría, pero si en la práctica. – Bueno, mamá y yo aprendimos a no dejar objetos peligrosos a su alcance, porque nunca sabemos si puede lastimarse a sí misma o a los demás. Durante un episodio, nunca la pierdas de vista... Y sería bueno que quiten los seguros de las puertas internas de la casa. Eso ayuda mucho. – Rachel al principio no entendió el porqué de ese consejo, pero en cuanto imagino a una Quinn, encerrada en su baño y con las venas de sus muñecas abiertas, lo comprendió perfectamente. – Nunca le recrimines algo pasó durante un episodio, pues ellos no saben cómo controlar lo que dicen o hacen en esos momentos. Y siempre dale apoyo. Eso es muy importante... Melanie ha progresado mucho desde que mamá y yo interactuamos más con ella.

* * *

**P: **Mr. Schue, si me da 20 dólares, me deshago inmediatamente de ellos. – Dijo señalando el piano roto y el que estaba quemado.

**R: **¡Noah! – Chilló en forma de reprimenda.

**K: **Yo te doy el dinero. Solo sácalos de nuestra vista... Es deprimente.

**M: **Concuerdo con Kurt. Está claro, Mr Schue: éste fue un mensaje para que nos retiremos. – Todos los presentes asintieron.

**W: **No puedo creer que estén diciendo eso, chicos. ¿De en serio se darán por vencidos?

**A: **¿No escuchó lo que dijimos?

**W: **El punto es que nosotros somos cómo esos pianos. – Dijo acariciando los instrumentos maltratados. – Pueden destruirnos, quemarnos...

**F: **¿Está hablando metafóricamente, verdad?

**W: **Pero seguimos de pie. – Dijo ignorando al chico. – Seguimos funcionando y seguiremos haciéndolo gracias a que el señor Blaine Anderson se nos unió. – Todos aplaudieron a un sonriente Blaine. – Y hablando de nuevos miembros... Tenemos a alguien que quiere audicionar. – Los chicos se sorprendieron y murmuraron cosas mientras Will le hacía señas a alguien para que entrara.

**T: **Oh, por Dios...

**S: **Wanky.

**A: **¡Por favor, no me mates!

Comentarios cómo estoy y de todo otro tipo fueron soltados cuando una tímida Quinn entró al aula, con las manos en los bolsillos, grandes ojeras y su cabello incluso aun más desordenado que lo habitual.

**R: **¿Quinn? – Preguntó en un susurro cuando la mujer le dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

"_Se suponía que hoy se quedaría en la casa para recuperarse..._"

**W: **La señorita Fabray me dijo hace unos minutos que quería audicionar, así que... ¡Muéstranos lo que tienes, Quinn!

La ojiverde se acercó a los chicos de la banda, susurrándoles algo. Después de asentir un par de veces, tomó una de las guitarras y un banco. Colocó el asiento en el centro de la sala, se acomodó la guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

**T: **No puede ser. – Le susurró a Mike. – Está cantando algo de _Florence and the Machine_... ¡Eso es mío!

Cuando terminó de cantar, todos irrumpieron en aplausos. Su voz no era cómo la de Rachel o Mercedes, pero tenía ese _algo _que atraía.

**W: **Bueno... – Se acercó a la rubia. – Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo... ¡Bienvenida a _Nuevas Direcciones_!

De nuevo sonaron los vítores y los aplausos. De repente, Quinn tenía a una emocionadísima Rachel abrazando su cintura y a un orgulloso Puck rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, además de eso que las demás personas llaman _alegría_ inundando todo su ser.

* * *

**Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que canta Quinn es Bird Song de Florence + the machine.**

**Gracias a mi Beta Ouroboros Life y gracias a ustedes por los reviews y por leer :)**

**P.D: Guest que siempre comenta Quinnie the pooh: Te amo.**


	12. Fiesta

**R: **¿Quinn? Despierta.-Susurraba junto a la chica que dormía plácidamente.-¿No estará muerta?.-Puck rodó los ojos.

**P: **Obviamente no. Lo que pasa es que no sabes como despertar a alguien.-Caminó a la puerta.-Ahora vuelvo.

**R: **Noah, no te vayas. ¡Noah!.-Era inútil. El chico ya había salido, dejándola sola con Quinn.

Con algo de nervios se sentó junto a la rubia, sufriendo cada vez que el colchón se hundía moviendo a la ojiverde. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y la rubia se removió. Rachel retiró su mano de inmediato.

De repente lo notó. Esa parte de su cuerpo que mas deseaba, con la que había soñado ya varias veces se asomaba debajo de la camiseta de la ojiverde: Su abdomen.

Lamió sus labios inconscientemente al pensar en tocarlos, arañarlos o lamerlos; porque Rachel amaba un abdomen bien trabajado, era su debilidad. No podía evitar humedecerse cada vez que sus manos se adherían como imanes a esa parte de cuerpo de Jessie.

Después de debatir mentalmente si tocarlos o no, decidió hacerlo. De todas formas Quinn no se enteraría.

Acercó su mano lentamente dejándola a unos centímetros del abdomen de la rubia y clavó su mirada en el rostro de esta para asegurarse de que Quinn no despertase mientras la tocaba sin su consentimiento.

Al primer contacto de sus dedos con la piel de la ojiverde sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla de pies a cabeza, y cuando comenzó a mover su mano debajo de la camiseta fue como una revelación divina: Rachel Barbra Berry amaba ese abdomen.

Claro estaba que no era como el de Jessie o Noah porque los músculos no estaban bien marcados, pero aún podía sentir la separación entre cada cuadrito que sobresalía en la piel.

Recorrió cada centímetro de su abdomen con paciencia, de vez en cuando podía sentir como los músculos temblaban bajo su tacto y al mismo tiempo Quinn emitía algunos suspiros entre sueños.

Encorvó un poco sus dedos para que sus uñas entraran en contacto con la piel y fue simplemente glorioso el sentirla de esa forma. Rasguñó con cuidado para no dejar marcas en a ojiverde y justamente cuando llegó a la altura de su ombligo la escuchó gemir.

Quinn seguía durmiendo, lo sabía porque en ningún momento había despegado la visa de su rostro, pero supuso que todas esas caricias habían despertado algo en la rubia. Y si que lo habían despertado.

Al querer mirar su mano para saber como retirarla descubrió una tienda de campaña en los pantalones de Quinn.

Desvió su mirada mientras sentía como su rostro ardía por culpa de un furioso sonrojo y se maldijo a si misma, a su adicción por los abdominales y a toda esa humedad ubicada en su centro.

"_Sal de ahí Rachel, sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal"_

"_¿Mal? No. Lo que estaría mal sería no aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¡La tienes a tu disposición Rachel! ¿Que te parece si sigues acariciando ese delicioso abdomen y vemos hasta donde puede llegar? Desde aquí puedo ver que no está completamente animada"_

Tal vez era por la alta temperatura que su cuerpo estaba tomando, pero claramente podía escuchar como esas vocesitas hablaban directamente en sus oídos, imaginándolos como el típico ángel y diablo que se posa en los hombros de las personas para hablarles.

"_Ya ha sido suficiente Rachel, será mejor que te vayas antes de que Quinn despierte"_

"_No. Sabes que quieres hacerlo, así que deja de hacerte la santa y continua. ¡No tendrás otra oportunidad!"_

Reanudó el movimiento de su mano, alternando entre caricias y rasguños, sorprendiéndose cuando el tamaño del pene de Quinn siguió creciendo.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal...Pero se sentía tan bien.

**Q: **¿Que rayos estás haciendo?.-Rachel se petrificó inmediatamente. Había olvidado por completo vigilar que Quinn no despertara.

**R: **Yo, yo solo...-Realmente no tenía ninguna excusa. ¿Que podía decirle? "Oh, lo siento, estoy buscando una moneda que se me perdió debajo de tu camiseta"

**Q: **¿Podrías salir de mi habitación, por favor?.-Preguntó tranquilamente mientras retiraba la mano de Rachel de su abdomen.

La morena asintió completamente avergonzada y sin decir palabra alguna salió del cuarto.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que su padre insistiera Quinn sabía que no era idiota. Sus calificaciones antes del "suceso" lo demostraban y ademas se las había arreglado para seguir con vida a pesar de todo. Así que se consideraba alguien inteligente, pero en ese momento solo quería fingir que era idiota.

Rachel pudo haber estado, no se, calentando su mano o retirando un insecto que se había escondido debajo de su camiseta o estaba buscando una moneda extraviada.

Si, eso era justamente lo que pudo haber ocurrido, lo único que la desconcertaba era su erección.

Era obvio que Rachel la había notado, porque bueno, para ser honestos su miembro no era pequeño y menos cuando estaba totalmente erecto, como en esa ocasión, pero aún así Rachel siguió ahí, buscando su moneda.

"Lo hizo porque _quería _hacerlo"

Esa frase llegó de repente y retumbó por cada centímetro de su cráneo. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro.

No. Lo hizo porque _tenía _que hacerlo.

**R: **Noah, espera.-La voz de Rachel se escuchó detrás de la puerta e inmediatamente después Puck ingresó al cuarto empapandola con agua fría.

**P: **¡Arriba!.-Ordenó.-Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Quinn bufó. Bueno, por lo menos su erección había desaparecido.

* * *

**Q: **Así que solo me usaste para comprar cerveza legalmente.-Dijo acomodando las cajas de licor en la camioneta de Puck.

**P: **¡Claro que no!.-Dijo indignada.-Eres mi bro, se supone que tienes que ayudarme a organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

El cigarro que estaba en la boca de Quinn cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

**P: **¿No lo sabías? Pensé que Rachel te lo había dicho.-Dijo apilando la ultima caja .-Hablando de Rachel ¿Que pasó con ustedes? Apenas y se han mirado.

La rubia carraspeo mirando dentro de la camioneta en donde Rachel permanecía sentada.

**Q: **Nada, una estúpida discusión.-Dijo quitandole importancia.-¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Estaba colocándose brillo labial frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, preparándose para la noche.

**Q: **Vamos a ir en mi moto.-Dijo asustando a la morena.

Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Tenía una chamarra de cuero, debajo una camisa blanca con cuello en V, jeans negros y sus ya típicos converses de batman. Su cabello estaba desarreglado (como siempre) y sus snakebites negros que terminaban en punta. Rachel estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le atraía ni un poco.

**Q: **No encontré las llaves del coche.-Se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-La llamó.-Sobre lo que pasó en la mañana...

**Q: **No ocurrió nada.-Murmuró bajando las escaleras.-Te espero afuera.

Después del incomodo viaje en motocicleta (el cual involucraba que las manos de Rachel estuvieran en el abdomen de la ojiverde) llegaron a casa de Puck, en donde la música sonaba a un volumen ensordecedor y emanaba mas luz que un table dance.

**F: **¡Hey, Rachel!.-El chico saludaba a la morena desde el pórtico.

Rachel se quitó el casco y corrió hacia Finn saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia observó su interacción mientras arreglaba su ropa, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

Algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

**Q: **Puck...¡Puck!.-Gritó al chico que estaba montando un toro mecánico en el jardín trasero.

**P: **¡Quinn!.-Puck se soltó y terminó siendo tirado por la maquina. Todos a su alrededor silbaban y aplaudían mientras el se acercaba a la rubia.-¿En donde rayos estabas?

**Q: **Necesito tu camioneta.-Ignoró la pregunta.

**P: **Eso es rudo.-Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para entregárselas.-Ni siquiera un "feliz cumpleaños"

**Q: **Me lo agradecerás después.-Murmuró dándose la vuelta.

* * *

Cuando entró de nuevo a la casa atrajo varias miradas. Tal vez porque estaba acompañada por dos chicas altas, con cuerpos esculturales y grandes y falsos pechos.

Atravesaron el salón repleto de gente y subieron las escaleras para después entrar al cuarto de Puck.

_-¿Como nos quieres?.-_Preguntó una de las chicas cuando la puerta se cerró.

**Q: **Eh, no lo se, desnúdense.-Dijo buscando algo en su celular.

Después de marcar un número, llevó el celular a su oído, escuchando los tonos de espera mientras veía el show que las dos chicas estaban montando frente a ella.

**P: **¿Si?.-La voz de Puck apenas y se podía escuchar por el volumen de la música.

**Q: **Sube a tu habitación.-E inmediatamente colgó.

Guardó su celular y buscó en su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros. La abrió y nada, se habían acabado. Gruñó arrojando a cajetilla al suelo. Tendría que pedirle a Puck.

Unos minutos después Puck entró al cuarto.

**P: **Wow ¿Que es esto?.- Preguntó señalando a las chicas en su cama.

**Q: **Tu regalo de cumpleaños.-Contesto caminando hacia el chico.-Son tuyas por esta noche, y mas vale que lo aproveches. Me costaron mucho.

**P: **¿De donde son?.-Preguntó acercándose a ellas.

**Q: **Pink Diamond.-El chico la vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

**P: **Son las mejores de todo Ohio.-Balbuceo.

**Q: **Lo son.-Sonrió de medio lado.-Feliz cumpleaños.

**P: **Eres la mejor.-Dijo limpiando una inexistente lagrima. Quinn giró los ojos.

**Q: **Y tu eres muy gay.-Abrió la puerta para irse.-¿Tienes cigarros?

**P: **Lo siento, te los debo.-Gruño quitándose la camisa y las chicas atacaron su torso con sus labios.-Preguntale a Santana.

La rubia asintió saliendo del cuarto. ¿En donde rayos estaría Santana?

* * *

**Q: **He estado buscándote por toda la maldita casa.-Dijo acercándose a la latina que permanecía pegada a una pared mientras miraba algo insistentemente.

**S: **Ese idiota de ruedas me las va a pagar.-Murmuró sin prestarle atención a la rubia.-Le advertí que no lo quería ver cerca de ella nunca más, pero mira ahí está, robándose lo que me pertenece.

Quinn siguió la mirada de Santana y pudo ver a Brittany sentada en el regazo del chico en silla de ruedas. Cada cierto tiempo los dos volteaban a ver "disimuladamente" a la latina.

Quinn enarcó una ceja. ¿Es que acaso nunca terminaría todo el drama adolescente.?

Con decisión tomó la cintura de Santana y la pegó a su cuerpo de forma que la latina le diera la espalda. Con su otra mano tomó la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a verla.

**S: **¿Que carajos crees que haces?.-Gritó tratando de liberarse.

**Q: **Sonríe, nos están viendo.-Murmuró sin apartar la vista de su rostro.-Tu solo sígueme la corriente.

**S: **¿Quien nos está vi...-No pudo seguir hablando porque la boca de Quinn se posó sobre la suya.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero eso la ayudó a ver como Brittany se acercaba a ellas con grandes zancadas.

_Quinn era una puta genio._

Segundos después sintió como alguien la alaba alejándola de Quinn.

**B: **Si estás tratando de ponerme celosa: no te funcionará.-Susurró en su oído.-Porque se que eres completamente mía.-Santana pasó saliva con dificultad.-Pero en caso de que tenga que recordartelo...

Quinn las vio desaparecer por las escaleras. Misión cumplida.

_Rayos. Los cigarros._

* * *

Mike (un chico del Glee club) era el encargado de las bebidas (realmente no lo era) y Quinn se le unió poco después, cuando se aburrió de coquetear con chicas que solo hablaban de sus vestidos o de cuan idiotas eran sus ex-novios.

**Q: **¿No te aburres?.-Preguntó después del cuarto trago.

**M: **No si haces esto.-Dijo mostrandole una bolsa pequeña con un polvo azul. Lo vertió en un vaso y lo disolvió en distintas bebidas. Después se la dio a el primer chico que vio.

**Q: **¿Que era eso?.-Mike sonrió.

**M: **Viagra.

Pocos minutos después vieron correr al chico mientras cubría su entrepierna.

* * *

En realidad terminó ahí por error. Estaba buscando un baño que no tuviera personas follando en el, o durmiendo en el.

Recorrió todos los cuartos, evitando el de Puck y el que Santana y Brittany estaban usando y abrió la puerta del ultimo cuarto, y realmente no esperaba ver la escena frente a ella. Nunca.

Rachel estaba de rodilla frente a tres tipos (que lucían mayores). Sus dos manos intentaban desesperadamente desabrochar los pantalones de dos de los extraños mientras su cabeza se movía insistentemente frente al tercero.

_-¿Que rayos haces? Cierra la puerta.-_Ordenó uno de los idiotas.

Avanzó y tomó a la morena del brazo, halandola para que se levantara.

**R: **¡Quinn! ¿Te nos vas a unir?.-Preguntó sujetándola de la cadera para unir sus cuerpos.

Se alejó de la morena y la empujó hacia la salida, notando como le costaba caminar, probablemente por todo el alcohol en su sangre.

_-¡Hey! Nosotros la encontramos primero. Tu puedes tener tu turno cuando acabemos._

Quinn rascó su barbilla. ¿Por que la empujaban a ser violenta?

Avanzó hacia el tipo y sin mediar palabra estrelló la palma de su mano contra su nariz, rompiéndola al instante. Antes de que sus compañeros actuaran, sacó una navaja de sus bolsillos y la sostuvo frente a ella.

**Q: **¿Algo más?.-Los miró mientras negaban-Bien.

* * *

**R: **¡Quinn! Yo quería quedarme.-Seguía insistiendo mientras la rubia la cargaba por as escaleras.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Puck, la rubia decidió llevar a Rachel a casa porque estaba o suficientemente borracha como para tomar malas decisiones.

Ahora batallaba con una Rachel que no paraba de moverse contra sus brazos mientras la depositaba en su cama.

**R: **¡Quinn, no me estás escuchando!.-Gritó. Que suerte que Hiram y Leroy no estaban en casa.

La morena siguió a Quinn al baño, en donde estaba salpicando agua en su rostro.

Rachel se pegó a su espalda dirigiendo una mano a su entrepierna.

**Q: **¡Basta Rachel!.-Gritó demaciado fuerte. La morena se separó inmediatamente cuando Quinn la encaró.-¿Que demonios querías demostrar ahí, Rachel? ¡Que no eres puta? Creo que fallaste en demostrarlo al es...

Una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda la callaron. Apretó fuertemente los puños mientras sentía como su corazón latía violentamente.

**R: **Nunca vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma.-Dijo en un susurro antes de salir del cuarto.

Rachel se tiró de costado en la cama mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para actuar coherentemente salió del baño y se sentó en la parte desocupada de su cama. Pasó una mano por su cabello y jugó nerviosamente con sus snakebites.

**Q: **Perdí mi virginidad en un hotel barato.-Comenzó a relatar.-Estaba tan drogada que aún hasta ahora no se lo que sentí o lo que hice.-Suspiró viendo como Rache le prestaba atención.-Después de eso me acosté con todas las chicas que pude. En la cama me decían lo grandiosa que era, lo hermosa que era, pero después de eso me sentí tan vacía, porque sabía que no lo decían enserio. Para ellas yo solo era un polvo. Con el tiempo me volví una de ellos. ¿Me importaban los sentimientos de los demás? No. Solo me importaba mi placer y poco más. ¿Sabes a donde me llevó eso?.-Esperó hasta que la morena negó.-A nada. El único "amor" que he recibido hasta ahora es cuando follo.-Sonrió de medio lado.-No quería que cometieras el mismo error que yo, por eso te saqué de ahí.

Rachel se incorporó torpemente y gateó hasta donde Quinn estaba, enseguida enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia para abrazarla.

**R: **Gracias.-Susurró separándose un poco, quedando a centímetros de rostro de la ojiverde. Llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada.-Y siento mucho esto.

**Q: **No importa.-Murmuró.-me lo merecía.

Rachel sonrió mientras acariciaba la zona afectada con su pulgar y en un ultimo impulso por los efectos del alcohol en su sistema: besó a Quinn.

Al contacto con sus labios la rubia se paralizó, pero cuando los labios de Rachel comenzaron a moverse se apartó inmediatamente.

**Q: **Tengo que devolver la camioneta de Puck.-Dijo nerviosamente.-Duerme un poco.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a Rachel totalmente confundida.

* * *

Tan pronto llegó, tomó una cerveza y la vació instantáneamente. Tomó otra y recorrió la casa.

**B: **¡Quinnie!.-La rubia saltó en su espalda para que la cargara.-¡Vamos con San!

En otra ocasión se hubiera molestado, pero el alcohol ya estaba tomando control de su cuerpo.

Llegaron al jardín trasero, en donde el toro mecánico había sido abandonado y un grupo de chicos formaba un circulo alrededor de el. Localizó a Santana en aquel circulo mientras platicaba con otra chica. Caminó hasta ella y bajó a Brittany, quien corrió hasta su novia dándole un tierno beso en los labios para después sentarse detrás de ella.

**B: **Mira, traje a Quinnie.-Dijo señalando a la otra rubia.

Santana hizo un hueco e invitó a la ojiverde a sentarse. Quinn accedió, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer.

De repente el olor llegó a ella: marihuana.

Ahora entendía el porque del circulo. Todas esas personas estaban compartiendo pipa.

Platicó un poco con Santana y Brittany cuando la chica a su lado tocó su hombro para darle la pipa. Lo dudó por un momento, después de todo había decidido acabar con las drogas en su organismo, pero después pensó que, bueno, si pudo dejar de consumir en el pasado podría hacerlo ahora.

* * *

Rachel estaba al borde de tener un ataque de pánico. Literalmente.

Despertó a las 8 de la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y tuvo que pasar casi media hora sentada junto a la taza del baño porque no podía dejar de vomitar.

Tomó unas aspirinas y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar algo. Estaba a punto de pisar el último escalón cuando todo vino a su mente: La fiesta, todo ese alcohol que tomó, los tres chicos, Quinn, la bofetada, el beso.

Y ahora estaba aferrada a uno de los postes de las escaleras con los ojos casi a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Había besado a Quinn, a Quinn Fabray, a Quinn Berry, a Quinn-su-hermana-Berry. Y ella había huido casi al instante. ¿Que rayos estaba mal con ella?

Cuando estaba segura de que se desmayaría, el sonido de unas llantas derrapando extremadamente cerca de su casa, la distrajo. Se levantó para ir afuera y ver lo que pasaba, pero se quedó estática cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy desmañanada Quinn.

Tan pronto Quinn notó a la pequeña morena, no le quitó la vista de encima. La rubia se acercó la ella, el instinto de Rachel hizo que se pegara a la pared: mala idea. Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad para acorralarla colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena y así acercar lentamente su rostro al de la diva.

**R: **Quinn.-Susurró antes de que los labios de la rubia tocaran los suyos.

La morena se dejó llevar rápidamente, siguiendo el compás que Quinn marcaba, relajándose cada vez más bajo el suave tratamiento de la rubia. Quinn lamió su labio y ella estuvo mas que gustosa en dejarla entrar a su boca.

La ojiverde sabía a una mezcla de alcohol y tabaco, y eso excitó de sobremanera a la diva, quien no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca.

Justo en ese momento Quinn se detuvo. La miró por un momento, le dio un corto beso y subió las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lamentablemente para Rachel, fue como si todo hubiera sucedido.

* * *

**Una gran disculpa por la tardanza. No tengo excusa.**

**Se que a algunos no les gusta el tema de las drogas, pero esta es mi forma de escribir.**

**Gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews.**


	13. Let s get these teen hearts beating

Capitulo 13: Let´s get these teen hearts beating faster

* * *

**K:** ¿Qué te parece si cantamos... – El chico buscó, por varios segundos entre sus partituras, alguna canción que los hiciera resaltar frente a los demás. – "_Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead_"? Sólo para demostrarle a la competencia que somos superiores a ellos.

**R:** No. – La chica se recostó en la cama de su amigo Kurt, un poco desinteresada por el tema de la conversación. – Deberíamos cambiar un poco. No hacer siempre lo mismo. No sé... Podríamos cantar algo de Ke$ha o Miley Cirus.

El chico, con la boca completamente abierta por la sorpresa, dejó caer sus partituras al suelo, cuando escuchó la respuesta de Rachel.

**K:** ¡Rachel, es una reunión de aspirantes a NYADA; no un club de strippers! – Dijo completamente indignado. – Y además, a ti no te gusta Ke$ha: eres Rachel Barbra Berry.

**R:** Pues puede empezar a gustarme Ke$ha... – Se levantó en seguida de la cama. – Que sea Rachel Barbra Berry no significa que no pueda cambiar, Kurt... De hecho, estaba pensando en... No sé... Hacerme una perforación en la nariz... Tal vez. – Dijo en un tono completamente casual, como si le estuviera informando que cambiaría el color de sus uñas.

Kurt suspiró resignado, al comprender por dónde venía la mano. El chico recogió las partituras desperdigadas por el suelo, las reacomodó según su sistema de orden alfabético, las metió en una carpeta, que dejó sobre su tocador, y se sentó en la cama.

**K:** ¿Y ahora qué te pasó, Rachel?

**R:** ¡Ni te lo imaginas! – Gritó, tirando a la basura su fachada de tranquilidad total. – Estoy tan... Tan... Estresada. – Sentenció al final, mientras se pasaba la mano izquierda por el cabello. – Ésta mañana, no he podido entonar de manera perfecta ni una sola nota... ¡Ni una, Kurt!

El chico sonrió de medio lado al ver que su amiga, Rachel "_La Diva_" Berry, había por fin regresado.

**R:** Y para colmo de males, hoy al fin comprendí que no soy una buena cocinera. Traté de freír algunas verduras y se me quemaron... ¡Tuve que comer cenizas!

**K:** Eso ya te había pasado antes, Rachel. Ahora, ven. – Dijo mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas a un punto de la cama, a su derecha. – Siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame que es lo que en realidad te tiene así de alterada.

La morena dudó por unos instantes. No estaba muy segura de si era buena idea contarle al chico lo que le había sucedido. Pero al fin y al cabo, Kurt era su más grande confidente, además de su amigo. Se sentó a su lado, lo miró directo a los ojos y comenzó a hablar...

**R:** Besé a Quinn. – El chico solamente asintió, cómo incitándola a proseguir. – Y después... Ella me besó. – Kurt asintió de nuevo. Intuía que la historia no concluía ahí. – Y creo... – La chica se tomó unos segundos, respirando profundamente y juntando coraje para finalmente, admitir en voz alta lo que pasaba. – Creo que me gusta... – Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, puntualizó afirmando. – Ella me gusta...

**K:** ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó en un tono completamente neutro.

**R:** Por supuesto que eso es todo. ¿O acaso lo que te conté te parece muy poco? – La pequeña diva habló con el ceño fruncido.

**K:** Está bien, no tienes porque enojarte... – Le dijo su amigo para calmar un poco los ánimos. – Creo que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que algo así pasara entre ustedes dos...

**R:** ¿De qué estás rayos hablando?

**K:** Estoy hablando de ti y de tu estúpida obsesión con los abdominales trabajados...

**R:** Mmm... Su abdomen... – Gimió y susurró en voz muy baja, mordiéndose el labio, mientras recordaba que se sentía recorrer, esa parte del cuerpo de su hermana, con la punta de sus dedos.

**K:** Sin agregar, tu irracional atracción por los "chicos malos" y totalmente opuestos a ti... Aunque en éste caso, se trate de una "chica"... – Reflexionó en voz baja, para sí mismo. – Así que, no veo porque te sorprende lo que ocurrió. Cómo ya te dije antes: "era solo cuestión de tiempo".

**R:** Me sorprende porque es mi hermana, Kurt. ¡Mi hermana! ¡Tiene mi apellido!

**K:** Pero no tiene tu sangre. Ella no es tu "hermana" en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Y de todas formas, no creo que el compartir el apellido te importe mucho ¿o sí? – Preguntó mostrándose más interesado en el tema.

**R:** ¡Por supuesto que no! Recién lleva casi dos meses viviendo con nosotros y aun no la veo cómo una hermana... Pero el asunto es que... Ella le da mucha importancia a ese punto. – Murmuró la frase final, porque sabía muy bien lo que desencadenaba.

**K:** Rachel Barbra Berry ¿me estás ocultando algo? – La morena mordió su labio, sopesando sobre si continuar o no. Al final, decidió que ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás...

**R:** Ayer... – Se tomó un par de segundos para elegir bien sus palabras. Las mismas, fueron éstas. – Hable con ella...

**K: **¿Y? – Le preguntó su amigo con la ceja izquierda arqueada.

**Flashback **–** Inicio**

**H: **Y entonces se paró frente a mí con ese gran cuerpo y toda esa sensualidad que una mujer puede poseer, me miró a los ojos y me dijo: "_Himmy, ven conmigo._"

**R**_**:**_ ¿_Himmy_? – Lo interrumpió su hija biológica, antes de llevarse el tenedor cargado de vegetales, a la boca.

**H:** Sí. Ya sabes cómo era Audrey. Como sea... – Hizo un gesto con la mano, cómo restándole importancia al asunto, y lanzando así toda la lechuga que tenía en su cubierto, al suelo. – La seguí por toda la isla hasta que llegamos a una cueva en la cual nos encontramos con Elvis, Jimmy Hendrix, Freddie Mercury, Lady Di y Greace Kelly. Luego de presentarnos y charlar un rato, todos juntos bailábamos la conga.

**R:** No comprendo cómo logras soñar cosas tan locas. – Dijo riendo, para luego tomar un trago de agua.

**L: **Es porque ya está viejo, querida. – Dijo entrando al comedor.

**H:** ¡Vamos, sigan burlándose de mí! Pero cuando ustedes sueñen algo así, ni crean que les prestaré atención. – Gruñó antes de darle un sorbo a su vino.

**L:** Quinn no quiere bajar a cenar. – Les informó tomando uno de los platos vacios de la mesa, para comenzar a servir un poco de todo en el.

**H**: Y yo que pensé que se alegraría por nuestra llegada... ¿No sabes que le pasa, cariño? – Le preguntó a su hija, haciendo que ésta casi se ahogue con su bebida.

**R:** No. – Respondió secamente, una vez que dejo de toser.

**L:** Toma. – Le extendió una bandeja que contenía el plato repleto de comida sana, unos cubiertos y un vaso con jugo de pomelo. - ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevarle la cena?

La morena, resignada, sólo asintió. No tenía muchas ganas de tratar con Quinn, pero sabía que sus padres estaban cansados por el vuelo.

* * *

**R: **¿Quinn? – Preguntó golpeando la puerta por tercera vez. Suspiró ruidosamente, deseando no tener que hacerlo pero, con algo de duda, abrió la puerta...

La mujer rubia estaba tirada en la cama, con ojos cerrados, sus audífonos puestos y un cigarrillo en mano derecha. Su pie izquierdo marcaba el ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando.

Rachel se acercó a la mesita de noche, dejó la bandeja sobre el mueble, apartando un par de comics durante el proceso, y le quitó los audífonos a la ojiverde.

**R:** Ya te había dicho que no está prohibido fumar en la casa. – Susurró en voz muy baja cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Quinn. Ella quería mostrarse decidida y algo ruda frente a la mujer, pero en cuanto vio esos orbes verdes, su tono de voz delató lo que ocurría en su interior.

Quinn se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a su boca, le dio una gran calada, lenta y sensual, para luego expulsar de la misma manera el humo, justo en el rostro de su hermana.

Rachel no sabía qué diablos hacer: por un lado, lo que Quinn le había hecho fue una gran falta de respeto y eso la indignaba mucho... Pero por el otro lado, la acción la había excitado de manera completa. Le gustaban los cigarrillos. Por supuesto que ella no consumía ese tipo de objetos, porque el humo y la nicotina afectarían gravemente sus cuerdas vocales. Pero amaba ver a los chicos malos, con sus abdómenes bien trabajados, fumar. De alguna bizarra y extraña forma, el hecho de visualizar eso la excitaba.

Cuando la mujer rubia intentó poner el cigarro nuevamente entre sus labios, la mano derecha de Rachel tomó firmemente su muñeca, deteniendo así la acción. Inmediatamente después, Quinn sintió el peso de la morocha sobre sus piernas y la pequeña diva no perdió ni un segundo en avanzar y besar a su hermana.

Enseguida, Quinn tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, que por suerte no estaba alfombrado, y con ambas manos tomó la ancha cadera de la morena. Con un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, la mujer recostó a la chica en la cama, quedando entre las piernas de la misma. La lengua de Rachel penetró en su boca, explorando todo lo que podía de dicha ardiente cavidad, mientras que ella, con sus manos, recorría el cuerpo su supuesta "hermana", por encima de la ropa, de principio a fin.

Rachel enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la ojiverde, enredando los mismos entre mechones de cabello, mientras trataba de evitar que salieran gemidos de su boca, cuando la rubia acariciaba insistentemente sus piernas. Las manos de Quinn estaban concentrando su trabajo en la parte baja e interna de los muslos. Cuando la propietaria de dichas manos no pudo aguantar más, tomó la cintura de Rachel, acercándola en un movimiento muy fuerte hacía la suya, hasta que sus centros chocaron; repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez.

**R:** Quinn... – Gimió la joven suavemente, cuando la rubia la embistió con toda su fuerza. Por más que ella estuviera usando shorts, sin ropa interior debajo, y su hermana unos jogging sueltos, y aparente en estilo "comando" al igual que ella, Rachel podía sentir cómo la punta del duro pene de Quinn no solo comenzaba a abrir un poco sus labios inferiores, sino también cómo sus clítoris era acariciado.

**Q: **Silencio o nos van a escuchar... – Susurró con voz ronca, mientras besaba, mordía y lamía el cuello de la morocha.

De mientras esto ocurría, Rachel estaba en el Cielo. Literalmente, en el Cielo: tenía a ésta altamente atractiva mujer sobre ella, su propia "hermana", administrando intensas caricias eróticas, en la piel de su cuello, con las perforaciones de su labio inferior y llevándola al punto máximo de éxtasis con solo frotar sus centros de placer sexual.

La morena metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Quinn: la derecha fue a parar a la espalda, rasgando la piel de ese sector con sus uñas, mientras que la izquierda apresó uno de los senos, masajeándolo. Sorpresivamente, cuando su pulgar jugaba con el pezón y la rubia ejecutó otra estocada, se corrió.

**R: **¡Oh, Quinn!

Esas parecían ser palabras mágicas para la rubia. Una maldición, en realidad. Porque inmediatamente se alejó de la morena, cómo si su piel fuera lava hirviendo y la estuviera quemando...

**Q: **Lo siento... – Susurró con culpa, viendo a una Rachel, sobre su cama desecha, con el cabello hecho un desastre, sus labios hinchados, algunas marchas casi imperceptibles en el cuello y una gran mancha de humedad en cierta zona de sus shorts.

**R: **No, Quinn... – Rachel enseguida se incorporó, cuando vio algunas lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia. Pero no puedo agregar mucho más...

**Q: **Lo siento, Rachel... Lo siento tanto... – Interrumpió a la diva para decir esto, antes de salir de la habitación (y de la casa) lo más rápido que pudo.

**Flashback ****– Fin**

**K: **Oh, WOW... Sexo a secas... Eso es si que es nuevo en ti. – Kurt no dijo esas palabras en tono de sarcasmo, sino que en verdad estaba sorprendido: él sabía muy bien que Rachel ya no era virgen (según sus conocimientos, su amiga había tenido sexo una sola vez en su vida) y también sabía, más que bien, de los encuentros no tan sexuales que la chica mantenía con Puck y Jessie. Pero nunca pensó que la excitación de ella llegara al extremo de frotarse con la otra persona.

**R: **No, Kurt. ¡Concéntrate! – Le pidió al joven, con ojos suplicantes. – Ella de en serio me gusta... ¡Y mucho! Pero por cómo reaccionó ayer, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí... Y yo me siento frustrada porque eso no solo puede afectar nuestra relación cómo hermanas, sino la que tiene con mis padres. Además, Quinn aún se está acostumbrando a nosotros y... Y...

**K: **¡Basta! – Gritó tomando a la morena por los hombros. – Tú eres Rachel Barbra Berry, la chica que estuvo con el mariscal de campo, con el líder de _Vocal Adrenaline_ y con el chico más rudo de todo Mackinley... Además, eres la persona más talentosa de todo Ohio, además de la próxima Barbra Streisand de nuestra generación. Eres la persona más atractiva, carismática y tierna de todo éste estúpido pueblo. ¿Crees que Quinn no se siente atraída por ti?

**R: **P-pero...

**K: **¡Pero nada! ¡Vas a salir y conquistarás a esa mujer o mi nombre dejará de ser KURT HUMMEL! – Gritó mientras caminaba a su área de maquillaje.

**R: **¿Pero cómo propones que haga eso? – Preguntó algo asustada por el atípico comportamiento de su amigo gay.

**K:** Eso déjamelo a mí. – Le sonrió sacando su celular. – Ahora llamaré a todas las chicas del _Glee Club_ para comenzar con la misión. Nombre código: _Faberry_.

* * *

**Gracias a mi beta Ouroboroslife.**

**Gracias a ustedes por leer y gracias por los RW.**


	14. Faster

**L:** Rachel ya se fue con Kurt, Quinn. Cómo hace una hora. – Le informó el hombre a la joven mujer sentada frente a él. – Y cómo Rachel ya se fue, Puck no va a venir por ti hoy... Así que toma. Conduce con cuidado ¿sí?

La rubia levantó los ojos de su desayuno y miró a la persona que tenía enfrente, por primera vez en toda la mañana, sólo para recibir las llaves de su motocicleta, de manos de LeRoy. Después del tintineo generado por las llaves, todo volvió a ser silencioso.

**H:** ¿Pasa algo, Quinn? – Le preguntó su segundo futuro padrastro, bastante preocupado. La mujer ojiverde únicamente sacudió la cabeza, en forma negativa, a modo de respuesta.

**L:** No has probado tu tocino. – Señaló el plato frente a Quinn, con la carne ya fría y un par de huevos fritos despedazados: había estado moviendo la comida de aquí para allá, sin probar bocado alguno. – Apenas nos miras a la cara y no has dicho ni una palabra desde que entraste a la cocina.

¿Cómo rayos podría mirarlos a la cara, si ella había violado a su hija? Porque eso (por lo menos, en la mente de la rubia) era exactamente lo que había pasado: ella se había aprovechado de su futura _hermana_.

**Q:** No, nada. No pasa nada... – Murmuró jugueteando nerviosamente con las perforaciones de su labio inferior.

**L:** Sabes que si algo anda mal o te molesta, puedes hablar con nosotros, Quinn. Somos tu familia. – Dijo cariñosamente, al tiempo que su mano recorría la superficie de la mesa, para encontrarse con la de la joven, y acariciarla. – Puedes confiar en que te escucharemos y si está en nuestras posibilidades, te ayudaremos.

Quinn seguía sin levantar la vista, desde qué la había bajado, y los dos hombres comenzaron a preocuparse cuando la respiración de su hijastra se volvía cada vez más y más agresiva y rápida; hasta llegar al punto de que cada exhalación e inhalación, duraban menos de un segundo.

**H:** Oh, por Dios... – Susurró levantándose al igual que su esposo, para comenzar a acariciar la espalda de la ojiverde. Rachel había hecho lo mismo antes (cada vez que Quinn tenía uno de sus "episodios") y parecía tener un efecto tranquilizador en la mujer. Solo que ésta vez, no funciono...

**Q:** ¡Estoy bien! – Dijo levantándose de repente de su asiento, alejando y asustando así a los Berry.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó las llaves y su mochila de _Batman_. Sin mirar atrás, salió a la velocidad de un rayo de la casa, limpiando las lágrimas que se le habían escapado...

* * *

**R:** ¿No crees que es demasiado? – Preguntó mirando a su gemela, a su reflejo, en el espejo del baño. – No creo que a Quinn le guste esto...

**S:** Por favor, Berry: te vistes así todos los días para venir a la escuela. – Giró los ojos de exasperación, cuando vio nuevamente una expresión de inseguridad en el rostro de Rachel. – Lo único distinto es la camisa que llevas puesta. Pero aún así, te ves tan sexy cómo la más depravada fantasía sexual de un japonés pervertido.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza hacía la izquierda, arqueando cejas de ese mismo lado, cuestionando a la chica latina con toda la expresividad de su rostro.

**S:** Mira: esto sólo lo diré una vez... ¡Y si me entero que lo estuviste repitiendo por ahí, haré que tu vida sea un infierno! – La amenazó con una mirada aterradora, antes de afirmar lo siguiente. – Tú eres atractiva. – Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron cómo platos ante ésta revelación. – Siempre he envidiado tus trabajadas piernas y admito que... Más de una vez... He fantaseado contigo... – Y con esto, la boca de la diva se abrió, formando una perfecta "_o_" con los labios. – Así que si hasta yo, Santana López, te encuentro atractiva, no veo porque Quinn no pueda hacerlo también... Es decir, viéndote así, toda producida... – Los ojos de latina recorrieron, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, el cuerpo de su compañera, mientras sus dientes mordían su labio inferior. – Me dan ganas de hacerte mujer... – En ese preciso instante, Santana rememoró una de sus recurrentes fantasías, dónde ella y Brittany instruían a Rachel en las artes amatorias lésbicas. "_Mientras Brit la ataca por la espalda, yo puede darme un festín con todo lo que se ofrece adelante..._"

**R:** B-bueno... ¿Gracias? – La chica balbuceó al principio de su respuesta: no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído. Y la mirada que le había dedicado su compañera, no había ayudado para nada a tranquilizarla, en ese momento tan estresante para ella.

**T:** ¡El objetivo ha llegado al perímetro! - Dijo entrando al baño de mujeres, con su teléfono pegado al oído. – ¡WOW! ¿No crees que es demasiado...? – Al escuchar ésta crítica sobre su producción, Rachel miró a la latina directamente a los ojos, con una expresión en el rostro que decía "_¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije!_".

**S:** ¡Demasiado tarde cómo para cambiarte! – Dijo a modo de remate y cierre, tomando el bolso de la diva, para colgarlo en el hombro de su dueña. – Me voy a mi puesto. – Y salió del baño inmediatamente.

**K: **_¡Tina! _– La voz chillona y estridente del chico salió del potente parlante del celular. – _¡__Tienen que apresurarse: Quinn ya va caminando por el tercer pasillo!_

**T:** ¡Ya vamos! – Le gritó al aparato electrónico, para luego cortar la llamada. – ¿Lista?

La pequeña morena asintió nerviosamente varias veces: no estaba para nada lista...

* * *

Quinn caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, analizando el rostro de cada uno de estudiante de McKinley, para descubrir si alguno de ellos podría ayudarla con su "_problema_"...

Años atrás, se había dado cuenta de que en cada escuela, siempre había alguien que vendía drogas. Y lo más probable, es que lo encontrara debajo de las gradas. Pero un vistazo general por los pasillos podía también ayudarla en su búsqueda... Y no dañaba a nadie.

**B:** ¡Hola, Quinn! – La porrista rubia se atravesó directamente en su camino, cortándole el hermosos ojos azules brillaban con la ilusión de una niña pequeña la mañana de Navidad y se balanceaba cambiando de peso en las puntas de sus pies, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la joven mujer.

**Q:** Hola, Brittany. – Respondió con un bufido de exasperación al final. Pero la rubia más alta no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba: seguía ahí, con su característica y gigante sonrisa pegada, casi de manera permanente, en su rostro.

Quinn miró nerviosamente hacia ambos lados, buscando algún chivo expiatorio que la ayudara a escapar de la incómoda situación. Al no encontrarlo, se aclaró la garganta y rodeó a la alta rubia, para proseguir con su búsqueda. Brittany simplemente bufó de enfado, ante el evidente malhumor de Quinn, se dio media vuelta y siguió a la mujer.

* * *

**K:** ¿Qué rayos hace Brittany con ella? – Le susurró a su compañero, mientras caminaban detrás de las dos rubias, a una distancia prudencial, para que no se dieran cuenta que estaban siendo seguidas.

**M**: No lo sé. Pero si no la quitamos del camino, va a arruinar todo el plan.

En menos de un segundo, Kurt ya tenía su celular afuera y pegado al rostro, gritándole a Tina una serie de cortos y rápidos susurros, para que ni Brittany ni Quinn lo escuchen.

* * *

**R:** No comprendo nada de lo que está diciendo. ¿Por qué habla tan bajo? – Le susurró a Santana con el ceño fruncido, mientras Tina sostenía su celular lo más cerca de su oído que podía: incluso con el volumen al máximo y el altavoz activado, Kurt se oía cómo si estuviera muy pero muy lejos.

**T:** Porque está siguiendo a Quinn. – Le respondió a la diva, sin siquiera mirarla: toda su concentración estaba puesta en captar las palabras del muchacho a través del aparato electrónico de alta tecnología. – Dice que Brittany está con ella.

Santana se maldijo, tanto entre gruñidos cómo mentalmente: se había olvidado de comunicarle el plan a la chica rubia...

* * *

**S:** ¡Vamos, Brittany! ¡Por favor! ¡Estaré todo el tiempo acostada y con las piernas abiertas, si tú quieres!

Por quinta vez consecutiva, la rubia porrista se negó a la petición que le hizo su muy íntima amiga. La misma se trataba de tener sexo en una de las aulas vacías del último piso de la escuela. Si decir una sola palabra, Brittany se dio medio vuelta y se fue, dejando a Santana sola en el medio del pasillo. La morocha había intentado alejar a su "_amiga_" de Quinn, proponiéndole mantener un encuentro íntimo en McKinley: esa siempre había sido una de las fantasías que la ojiazul. Pero misteriosamente, se había negado rotundamente la propuesta.

Tarareando una canción de Ke$ha, Brittany volvió a retomar su camino, siguiendo el que suponía había tomado la mujer rubia de ojos verdes; quien gracias a Santana, había tenido la oportunidad de alejarse de la porrista, enfilando directamente hacía la cancha de futbol...

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó exactamente cuando Quinn llegó a la parte interna de las gradas, ubicada debajo de las mismas. Miró había atrás, por sobre su hombro derecho, para asegurarse de que Brittany no la había seguía. Al girar su cuello, para mirar al frente, se encontró con que tenía cuatro chicas adelante suyo.

– _Yo te conozco._ – Dijo una chica de las chicas. Específicamente hablando, una chica de color, con aspecto de pasar mucho tiempo de rodillas y con la boca ocupada. – _Tú __eres la que le rompió las bolas a Rick._ – Al escuchar éste dato, las demás chicas presentes miraron a la recién llegada con más interés.

– _Hola. Soy Mac._ – La saludó otra de las chicas, una pelirroja pecosa con el cabello cortado casi al ras, mientras le extendía la mano derecha. – _Lo hago con camioneros._

**Q:** ¿Y eso me interesa porque...? – Le preguntó a modo de respuesta, con la ceja izquierda arqueada, mientras le estrechaba la mano con algo de incomodidad: la higiene de las chicas parecía ser bastante sospechosa, para no decir "_nula_".

**M:** ¿Se pude saber a qué viniste? Estás apestando todo el lugar con tu asqueroso olor a jabón. – "_¿Acaso sabe a que huele el jabón? Porque parece que no lo ha usado en toda su vida..._" pensó Quinn mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por el pantalón. "_Luego me la lavo. No vaya a ser que me contagie de algo en verdad serio..._"

**Q:** Marihuana. – Respondió de manera directa, yendo de inmediato a la cuestión de porque estaba ahí.

**M:** ¿Y por qué piensas que nosotras vendemos marihuana? – Preguntó antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo. Por el tipo de armado que poseía y de papel que estaba hecho, además del aroma dulce que había en el ambiente, Quinn enseguida se dio cuenta que no era un simple "_cigarrillo de tabaco_".

La mujer rubia rodó los ojos de exasperación, al ver la poca colaboración de sus futuras "_proveedoras_", y buscó un fajo de billetes, en uno de los bolsillos laterales su mochila de _Batman_. Cuando les mostró la pequeña gran cantidad de efectivo que poseía, vio que los ojos de la pelirroja pecosa brillaban de emoción.

**M:** Ésta bien. ¿Cuánto quieres?

* * *

Brittany llegó justo unos segundos después al borde exterior del campo de futbol y de las gradas. Por la cerca que los dividía, pudo ver a Quinn junto a las chicas raras que nunca se bañaban: su nueva compañera de ojos verdes le estaba entregando algo de dinero a una de ellas.

– _Todo en orden._ – Dijo la joven de color, quien había recibido el dinero, luego de contarlo billete por billete. Después de guardar el efectivo en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su jeans, sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico, con algo de color blanco dentro, del bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y la metió en el único bolsillo delantero de camisa oscura que llevaba puesta la ojiverde ese día.

**Q:** Yo no me meto eso. – Dijo tratando de devolvérselo a la chica que se lo había dado, pero la misma se negó a aceparlo de regreso.

**M:** Es un regalo que le hacemos a todos nuestros clientes, la primera vez que recurren a nosotras. Tú decides si lo pruebas o no. – Le explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quinn se alejó inmediatamente de ellas, una vez terminado el intercambio.

– _¡__¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Era lo último que nos quedaba!_ – Una de las chicas que hasta el momento no había hablado, una morocha de piel extremadamente blanca, le preguntó y regaño a su compañera de color, una vez que la mujer rubia se alejó lo suficiente cómo para no escucharlas.

– _¡Cierra a boca, idiota! ¿No viste que __tiene dinero? _– Respondió cómo si la otra fuera una completa ciega y retrasada mental. – _Si la enganchamos, nos pagará cualquier precio que le exijamos. Además, según lo que les escuche decir a June y May, si es que se le acabe el efectivo, tiene con que pagarnos... A todas..._

* * *

– _¿Que hacías ahí?_

Quinn realmente se asustó cuando escucho la voz de su compañera: la alta porrista rubia apareció frente a ella, justo en el momento que abandonaba el interior de las gradas. La chica seguía sosteniendo sus libros contra su pecho y su mochila aún estaba en su espalda.

**Q:** Nada que te interese. – Le respondió, rodeándola para seguir caminando y pensando en que haría ahora...

Por un momento, la idea de ingresar al colegio y asistir a sus clases, pasó por su mente. Pero desechó esa idea cuando se dio cuenta de que, si la llevaba a cabo, había una gran posibilidad de que se cruzara con Rachel y realmente, no estaba lista para hablar con ella sobre "_ya saben qué_". Así que sus únicas opciones eran regresar a casa de los Berry (y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el día acabara) o tal vez, buscar a Puck y salir juntos por ahí...

Pensando en la última de las opciones, se detuvo de repente y segundos después, alguien chocó contra su espalda...

**Q:** No vas a dejar de seguirme ¿cierto? – Suspiró al final, girándose para ver cómo Brittany negaba con su cabeza a modo de respuesta. – ¿Por qué?

**B:** Tú me prometiste un gato. – Dijo con su característica sonrisa adornando su cara.

**Q:** Yo nunca hice eso. – Respondió con calma y la porrista comenzó a asentir frenéticamente.

**B:** ¡Sí, si lo hiciste! En la fiesta de Puck. ¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que Lord Tubbington estaba solo, que necesitaba compañía y tú me prometiste que me comprarías otro gato.

"_¡Mierda! Seguramente lo hice mientras estaba volando entre nubes violetas..._"Bufó de enojo y miró al cielo, cómo preguntándole a Dios: "_¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_"

**Q: **Si te doy el estúpido gato ¿dejarás de molestarme? – Brittany asintió nuevamente, todavía sonriendo. – Bien, te daré el estúpido gato cuando terminen las clases. – Y dicho esto, comenzó a darse vuelta para seguir caminando. Pero la rubia la detuvo...

**B:** ¡Pero yo tengo que escogerlo! Para asegurarme de que sea un buen compañero para Tubby.

**Q: **Está bien... – Dijo entre dientes, para así evitar gritarle. – Vamos.

**B:** ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – Miró hacia todos lados, cómo esperando a que algún profesor saliera de la nada y las sorprendiera yéndose de la escuela en horario de clases.

**Q:** ¿Quieres el gato o no? – Preguntó mientras veía como Brittany se mordía el labio con nerviosismo...

* * *

**B:** ¿Chocolate...? – Miro al ser que tenía entre los brazos. – ¿No? Entonces ¿qué te parece de... frambuesa? – Otra vez observo hacía abajo, antes de seguir hablando. – No, tienes razón: a mí tampoco me gusta el helado de frambuesa.

**Q:** Creo que tienes que apresurarte. – Le susurró al oído, ojeando la larga fila de personas que esperaban detrás de ellas.

**B:** ¡Espera! Lady Tubbington aún no decide que sabor de helado quiere. – Le dijo sin despegar su vista de la barra. Quinn gruñó por decima vez en el día.

Después de recorrer tres tiendas de mascotas, buscando al gato perfecto, lo encontraron. ¿Saben en dónde? En un refugio para animales.

Pasaron por más de cinco secciones (deteniéndose casi media hora en la de los conejos) antes de llegar a la de los por fin entraron, fue cómo si Brittany estuviera embadurnada en atún, porque inmediatamente, todos los gatos estaban a su alrededor, frotándose sus flancos contra las piernas de la chica y ronroneando se alegría. Obviamente, la rubia se sentó en el suelo, para examinar detenidamente a cada felino.

Después de descartar a casi veinte gatos, la rubia se fijó en uno que no se había acercado a sobre lo que parecía ser alimento para esa clase de mascota, estaba el gato más gordo que Quinn hubiera visto en su , a simple vista, cinco kilos tal vez, y la primera vez que Brittany intentó acariciarlo, el animal trató de alejarse lo más rápido que podía, aunque no lo logró: con la grasa extra que tenía, sólo podía moverse a la velocidad de una tortuga. Entonces, con el felino entre sus brazos, Brittany se giró para ver a su nueva compañera y con los ojos vidriosos pronunció un casi inaudible "_éste es_".

La porrista lo llamó "_Lady Tubbington_" (a pesar de que era macho) y para celebrar su adopción, insistió a Quinn para que la llevara por un helado. Y justo en ese momento, estaba en una heladería, con diez personas furiosas detrás de ella y una espalda sangrante gracias al estúpido gato, que le enterró sus garras durante el viaje en motocicleta.

**B:** Creo que ya nos decidimos. – Dijo al girarse.

**Q:** ¡Bien! Entonces, pide tu helado así podemos irnos. – Ante estas palabras, la chica rubia comenzó a negar con la cabeza y Quinn se sintió que su vida se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un infierno. "_¿Y ahora que quiere ésta loca?_"

**B:** No queremos un helado. Queremos un hot dog...

* * *

Después de que Brittany compartiera tres hot dogs con el gato, lo llevaron a la casa de su nueva dueña, donde Quinn conoció a Lord Tubbingtong, un gato aún más gordo que Lady T. Luego de perder todo el día en la búsqueda del felino, decidieron volver a la escuela: todavía tenían que asistir al Club Glee. La ojiverde dejó que la ojiazul manejara todo el trayecto de regreso a McKinley, cuando se enteró de que la porrista tomaba clases de motocross.

La motocicleta ya se había detenido e iban bajando de la misma cuando Santana llegó caminando hasta ellas, hecha una furia.

**S:** ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estabas?! – Le preguntó a Brittany, muy enojada. – ¡Te he llamado unas mil veces y no contestaste ni una vez!

**B:** Lo siento, San, pero tenía las manos ocupadas. – Le respondió, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el casco a la ojiverde.

**S:** ¡¿Precisamente en donde y con que las tenías ocupadas?!

**B:** Con el manubrio. ¿En donde más iban a estar? – Le respondió, cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**S:** Olvídalo. – Dijo dedicándole a Quinn una mirada asesina. "_¡Ya verás!_" – Ven, vamos a llegar tarde al Club Glee. – La chica rubia asintió, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Santana y caminando detrás de ella.

**B:** ¿Vienes, Quinn? – Preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro, antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada...

* * *

**K: **¡Aaahhh! – Gritó muy pero muy fuerte, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

**M:** ¿Qué rayos pasa, Kurt? – Dijo tapándose los oídos con las manos. – Casi me dejas sorda.

**K:** ¡Rachel, ve a cambiarte! – Le ordenó a su amiga, empujándola para que saliera del salón. – Santana me mandó un mensaje... ¡Quinn viene para acá! – No tuve que repetirlo dos veces, porque la diva ya está corriendo al baño para cambiarse...

YXYXY

Cuando entró al salón del coro, Quinn suspiro de alivio: Rachel no estaba ahí. Puck tampoco. "_Tal vez los dos están juntos..._" Ese pensamiento, de cierta forma, la molestó: si que estaban juntos, lo más seguro es que se estuvieran besando en algún rincón alejado y oscuro de la escuela y no estudiando para su siguiente examen de matemáticas. La mujer se sentó en la primera fila, al lado de Kurt, quien la miraba nervioso, de vez en cuando.

**W:** ¡Chicos, tengo una gran noticia para todos ustedes! – Dijo el profesor, mientras entraba al salón con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de Brittany. – Esperen un momento... ¿en donde están Rachel y Tina?

**K:** Creo que se ha olvidado de que Finn y Puck tampoco están aquí. – Comentó, tratando así de cubrir la ausencia de su amiga morena.

**W:** Bueno, da la casualidad de que sé en donde están los muchachos. – Respondió, olvidándose por el momento de la falta de dos alumnas. – De hecho, los dos están detrás de esa puerta. – Señaló la salida por la cual había entrado hacía solo unos instantes. – Y nos traen a alguien muy especial.

**S:** ¡Por favor, que sea Holly! ¡Por favor, que sea Holly! ¡Por favor, que sea Holly! – Decía la latina, cruzando los dedos para la buena suerte.

**W:** Sin más preámbulos, démosle un gran y caluroso aplauso a... ¡Sam Evans!

En cuanto el muchacho rubio entró al salón, todos se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos (excepto Artie, quien por obvias razones, no podía) para abrazarlo.

**S:** Creo que tus labios están más hinchados.

**B:** ¡Tubby te extrañó un montón!

**M:** ¡Eres una bola de músculos!

**K:** Veo que sigues tiñéndote el cabello. – Comento con una sonriza.

**SUG: **¿Quien rayos es?

**JOE: **No lo sé... Pero creo que deberíamos abrazarlo...

**SAM: **¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?

En algún momento, Quinn se había perdido entre los recuerdos que tenía sobre ese adolescente flacucho e hiperactivo con el que solía convivir. Ahora, se encontraba frente a ese mismo adolescente, pero el mismo no era nada parecido al de sus recuerdos...

El muchacho que la miraba con incredulidad era alto, atractivo y fuerte. Sus labios seguían igual de grandes que antes y su cabello aún estaba teñido de rubio. Quinn podía notar el halo de madurez que rodeaba al joven, pero parecía no haber perdido la esencia del "_Sam Evans_" que ella conoció.

**Q: **¿Sam? – Le preguntó a la persona que tenía enfrente. Le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo. – ¿Sam Evans?

**S:** ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡En verdad eres tú! – Y finalmente, sin esperar ni un segundo más, se abrazaron.

Ta vez suene algo cursi, pero para Quinn Fabray, ese abrazo (de quien había sido su "_hermano_" por un tiempo) fue reconfortante. Recordar los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos en el pasado, le habían hecho olvidar un poco su presente amargo.

**SAM:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le preguntó mientras se separabas y daban unos pasos hacia atrás, para verse la cara. En el rostro del muchacho, Quinn podía ver genuina emoción y felicidad por el reencuentro. – ¿Acaso volviste a meterte en problemas?

**Q:** Tú ya me conoces. – Respondió sonriendo. – No puedo quedarme tranquila por mucho tiempo.

**P:** ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó confundido.

**SAM:** Quinn vivió conmigo hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía catorce años y ella...

Mientras Sam contaba la historia de cómo conocía a la ojiverde, Tina entró al salón. Cómo todos los demás alumnos en el salón, abrazó a Sam y derramó algunas lagrimas en su honor, para después dirigirse a profesor de Español.

**T:** Sr. Schue, Rachel tiene preparada una canción que quiere compartir con nosotros...

* * *

**SAM:** Estás aquí por Rachel ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, sentándose sobre la motocicleta estacionada de Quinn.

**Q:** No sé de qué me hablas... – Le respondió, encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una fuerte calada.

**SAM:** Me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas. – Comentó con una ceja arqueada, dando a entender que el modo en que Quinn miró a Rachel, revelaba algo oculto.

**Q:** Cualquiera la miraría de la misma forma en que yo la miré. – Expulsó el humo de su cigarrillo, por su nariz, antes de proseguir. – ¿Acaso no viste su... atuendo? ¿El que llevaba?

La verdad, no era para menos: Rachel ingresó al salón del coro vestida cómo una sexy colegiala. Una camisa blanca que sólo cubría la parte central de sus senos, una falta escocesa muy corta, un par de medías color crema cubrían sus piernas hasta la mitad del muslo, un sweater de botones abierto y unos zapatos negros recién pulidos completaban el atuendo que había escogido para ese día. Con su cabello recogido en dos coletas, la pequeña diva había interpretado "_... Baby One More Time_" para todos los presentes en la reunión. Aunque mientras bailaba y cantaba, sus ojos no se despegaron ni por un segundo de los de su futura hermanastra.

**SAM:** Yo no me refería al deseo de querer estamparla contra una pared y penetrarla hasta el fondo. Había algo más en tu mirada. Algo cómo... – El chico dejó inconclusa la frase que estaba por decir, porque de la nada comenzó a reírse.

**Q:** ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

**SAM:** Es que iba a decir que en tu mirada había amor... Pero de pronto recordé que Quinn Fabray nunca se enamora. – Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, para acomodárselo. – En fin, ya tengo que irme.

**Q:** ¿No quieres venir a mi casa? Estoy segura de que a los Berry no les importará.

**SAM:** No, no te preocupes. Igualmente, tengo que ayudar a mis padres a desempacar. – Sonrió en cuanto un pensamiento saltó a su mente. – Se volverán locos de alegría cuando les cuente a quien me encontré hoy en la escuela. Debo invitarte a cenar alguna vez, así vuelves a verlos. – Arrancó un pedazo de papel, de una de sus carpetas, y anotó algo en él, antes dárselo a Quinn. – ¿Qué te parece mañana? – La mujer vio que era la nueva dirección de su viejo hermanastro.

**Q:** Ahí estaré. – No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el chico volvió a abrazarla, antes comenzar a caminar, alejándose.

**SAM:** Me alegra ver que estás bien.

**Q: **Yo me alegro el doble. – Aunque la verdad, Quinn no estaba para nada bien: el Club Glee ya había terminado, lo que significaba que Rachel viajaría con ella de regreso a casa, en la motocicleta, abrazandola...

* * *

**R: **¡Siempre hablas de tu madurez, Quinn!.-Gritó bajando de la motocicleta mientras la rubia ya atravesaba el jardín.-¿Por que no demuestras que tienes los pantalones como para hablar conmigo?

**Q: **Está bien.-Se detuvo para mirar a la morena.-Si quieres hablar, hablemos. ¿Por que te vestiste así?.-Preguntó señalándola.-¿Querías cumplir alguna fantasía de Puckerman?

**R: **¡Lo hice por ti, Quinn!.-Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder a la ojiverde.-¡Solo, solo quiero llamar tu atención! Quiero que dejes de ignorarme, porque lo que me pasa contigo es algo más...Me gustas, Quinn-Susurró lo ultimo.

Mier-da.

Quinn la observó por un momento. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba. ¿Decía la verdad?

**H: **¡Por fin llegan!-Dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con las dos chicas mirándose con una intensidad increíble.-¿Pasa algo?

**Q: **No pasa nada.-Murmuró adentrándose al hogar. Dejando a una llorosa Rachel en la entrada.

**H: **Cariño...-Susurró tratando de tocar a su hija, quien estaba llorando, pero esta negó con la cabeza y entró a la casa limpiando sus lagrimas. El hombre suspiró rodando los ojos.-Estas peleas de hermanas...

* * *

**Una gran y sincera disculpa a todos los lectores de esta historia. Mi Beta O-Li y yo estamos muy ocupados en estos momentos y hasta ahora pudimos librarnos un poco de nuestras ocupaciones, pero no abandonaremos la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a los que sigan leyendo y a los que dejen review.**


	15. Arreglándolo

**Q:** Día de mierda. – Susurró la joven mientras arrojaba su mochila al suelo y ella se dejaba caer en su cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada hipoalergénica que Hiram le había comprado. _Almohada de mierda._

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Con un gruñido, lo sacó. La pantalla señalaba que tenía un mensaje entrante.

– _No encuentro a Lady y Lord Tubbington... Sospecho que huyeron a las Vegas para casarse. _– **B**

La rubia giró los ojos: no podía creer lo estúpida que era Brittany. Luego, tecleó sin pensar una sola palabra, antes de apretar el botón de "_enviar_".

– _Felicidades._ – **Q**

Cómo respuesta, solo recibió una carita de triste y preocupada. Suspiró con fuerza, frustrada por lo pesada que era la porrista rubia. _Igualmente, no tengo que preocuparme por ella: Santana se encargará de alegrarla._

**H:** ¿Quinn? – Preguntó el hombre mientras golpeaba la puerta. – Baja a comer. La cena ya está servida.

**Q: **No, gracias. No tengo hambre. – Gritó fuerte para que Hiram la escuchara.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el hombre se había marchado, buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la bolsa con hierba verde. Se levantó de la cama y luego de caminar ni medio metro, abrió el cajón de su cómoda: debajo de cartas que le informaban sobre el estado de su cuenta bancaría y un par de fotografías viejas, encontró su pipa especial. De pronto, recordó que no estaba sola, que no podía salir al jardín para fumar y que si lo hacía en la habitación, el olor quedaría impregnado en todo el lugar.

Bufó de irritación y guardó la pipa en el cajón del escritorio. Luego, decidió colocar la bolsa con hierba en el único bolsillo que tenía su camisa oscura. Cuando introdujo su mano en el compartimento de tela, sintió otra cosa en su interior: una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía aquel polvo blanco que ésa tal "_Mac_" había insistido en regalarle.

Quinn no era ninguna idiota: sabía perfectamente que la bolsa de plástico contenía cocaína. Había visto demasiadas veces a Eileen inhalar ese producto antes de acostarse con ella. La chica solía decirle que de esa forma, los orgasmos se sentían mil veces mejor. Pero después de los orgasmos, venía la tortura de necesitar otra "_línea_".

Metió el polvo dónde había guardado la pipa y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en una pared, rememorando la tarde que había tenido.

En primer lugar, estaba el estúpido gato de Brittany... Bueno, en realidad, no tenía mucho que pensar con respecto a eso. _La chica está loca_. _Punto_.

En segundo lugar, Sam. Nunca pensó volver a encontrarse con ese chico. Necesitaba preguntarle qué rayos hacía en Lima. Además, tenía que cumplir su promesa de visitar a los Evans mañana por la noche. _Esa es una cena que no pienso saltarme_.

En tercer lugar, Rachel... Y eso si que fue un poco más difícil de procesar. _Oh, Rachel_...

Llevaba casi dos meses conociendo a la pequeña diva y no estaría mintiendo si decía que, en cierta forma, le gustaba. Pero... Escuchar a la bella morena diciéndole que ella le gustaba, era otra cosa.

Estaba consciente de que no eran hermanas... ¡Y a penas se conocían! Pero ella tenía un compromiso con Hiram y LeRoy de proteger a Rachel cómo si en verdad fueran parientes de sangre. No podía acostarse con ella, de un día para el otro, y dejarla tirada cómo a todas las demás que pasaron por sus manos. Pero... _¿En verdad solo quiero acostarme con ella?_ Los siguientes pensamientos que tuvo fueron flashazos, imágenes que pasaron casi a la velocidad de la luz por su mente, pero ella logró retener unas pocas...

Rachel, sonriente de felicidad, caminaba junto a ella, por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras sujetaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos... Rachel le hacía cosquillas, estando recostadas ambas sobre una manta en el parque: estaban haciendo un picnic para festejar su primer San Valentín juntas... Rachel besaba su mejilla tiernamente, con lágrimas de alegría cayendo por su rostro, luego de aceptar casarse con ella... "_¡Buenos días, mi amor!_" le decía Rachel estando acostada junto a ella, en la cama: era la primera mañana que se despertaban juntas, en su nuevo departamento... "_Te amo, Quinn..._" le decía Rachel luego de un amoroso y gran beso, mientras Quinn acariciaba el abultado estomago de su esposa: estaban esperando su primer bebé...

"_¡No seas estúpida! ¿De verdad crees que alguien va a quererte, Quinn? ¿De verdad crees que a esa chica le gustas?_"

Quinn pestañeó rápidamente al escuchar "_su" _voz en su mente. _No otra vez_...

"_¿Quien va a querer a un monstruo como tú, Quinn? Exacto: nadie. ¡Ni siquiera tú te quieres!_"

**Q: **Sal de mi puta mente de una buena vez... – Susurró poniendo sus piernas contra su pecho y abrazándose con fuerza. Comenzó a mecerse a sí misma, tratando de no hacerle caso a las palabras de su padre.

"_La vas a destruir exactamente cómo destruyes todo lo que tocas, Quinn. La vas a hacer trizas, vas a desmoronar su mundo, justamente cómo lo hiciste con el mío. Arruinaras su vida, la harás miserable..._"

**Q:** Yo no soy tu. – Murmuró y se levantó para tomar la bolsa con el polvo blanco que había guardado, esparciendo un poco del contenido por un sector del escritorio. Repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra para mantener su cordura: "_yo no soy cómo tu._"

"_¿Qué no eres como yo? ¿Cómo me llamas, Quinn? 'Monstruo'. Así es cómo te llamas: Monstruo. ¿Y qué eres tú, Quinn? Un monstruo. Exactamente ese es lo que eres: un asqueroso monstruo._"

**Q: **Mentira. – Sus manos temblaban cuando, con su tarjeta de debito, formaba una fina línea de cocaína. Después, sacó un billete de veinte dólares que tenía en la billetera y lo enrolló, formando así un pequeño tubo. – No soy y nunca seré cómo tú.

"_Lamentablemente, soy tu padre, Quinn: tienes mi carne y mi sangre; y eso solo significa que estás hecha para destruir la vida de los demás... Y esa chica no será la excepción_**.**"

**Q:** No ganarás ésta vez. – Masculló después de inhalar toda la línea de cocaína.

"_Ya lo hice. No, en realidad, no hice nada: tú acabas de rendirte ante mí._"

Rascó su nariz con agresividad y arrojó su camisa oscura al otro lado del cuarto, con la misma fuerza: comenzaba a perder el control...

"_¿Exactamente qué estabas esperando, Quinn? ¿Qué la 'coca' te curaría?_"

La rubia no contestó, porque sabía que nunca ganaría la batalla: estas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo entre ella y su subconsciente, nunca terminaban. Y su contrincante parecía haberse empecinado en seguir atormentándola con la voz de su padre. Su terapeuta había le recomendado una medicación especial para estos casos, pero Quinn dejó de tomarla cuando descubrió que el efecto de la marihuana podía callar la voz en su mente.

De inmediato, tomó la pipa y puso un poco de la hierba en ella. Después, la encendió con un fósforo y mientras daba caladas, abrió la ventana. _Luego tengo que comprar una lata de aromatizante_...

* * *

Quinn despertó lentamente, acostumbrando su vista a la brillante luz que atravesaba la ventana. Tenía puestos sus audífonos y sobre ella, tapándola, se encontraba una manta. No recordaba haber escuchado música o tener frio. ¿Alguien había entrado a su cuarto mientras dormía?

Estiró su cuerpo para despresarse e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su entrepierna. Notando lo "_dura_" que estaba, comenzó a acariciarse sobre el pantalón, sintiendo un pequeño choque eléctrico de placer cada vez que lo hacía.

Con desesperación, desabotonó su pantalón y lo bajó junto con su bóxer. Pero solo lo suficiente como para liberar su erección, que rápidamente golpeó su abdomen.

Con su mano derecha, tomó sus testículos para masajearlos y apretarlos suavemente. Eso siempre le causaba placer. Mientras hacía eso, sintió cómo una gran cantidad de líquido pre-seminal era expulsado por la punta de su miembro, formando una pequeña piscina en su abdomen.

Finalmente, dejó en paz sus testículos y llevó su mano hasta la erección, recorriendo con un dedo las palpitantes venas que sobresalían su suave piel. Pasó la palma de su mano por el líquido que había en su abdomen, para después encerrar su glande en el húmedo puño, gruñendo al apretarlo un par de veces.

Bajó lentamente la mano, provocándose a sí misma. Ese primer contacto fue cómo un pequeño orgasmo y la intensidad fue tanta, que su cadera reaccionó por instinto y se elevó, embistiendo contra su cerrado y lubricado puño. Emitió un gemido salvaje cuando repitió la acción por tercera vez.

**Q: **Rachel... – El nombre fue expulsado en un murmullo. Apenas fue audible, casi un susurro, cómo el de un viento pasivo que atraviesa las hojas de un árbol. Exactamente así fue cómo el nombre de Rachel se escabulló por entre sus labios, cómo el viento primaveral que atraviesa las verdes hojas de un roble.

Sus movimientos cesaron por un momento. Pero no fue por ese "_pequeño error_" que se detuvo: la causa fue un aroma que inundó sus sentidos, algo parecido a vainilla y rosas. Algo muy parecido a Rachel...

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, aliviada porque los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, sobre la morocha, no le estaban generando culpa. En vez de eso, parecían que potenciaban el placer que sentía. En ese momento, la imagen de Rachel llenó su mundo mental, con esa enorme sonrisa suya, su largo y perfectamente lacio cabello castaño cayendo cómo una cascada sobre su hombro derecho y unos ojos brillando por la emoción de verla a ella. De ver a Quinn Fabray.

Su mano volvió a reanudar los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Primero, lo hizo lentamente: temía que si aumentaba el ritmo, la erótica imagen de la diva desaparecía de su mente. Pero en cuanto notó que al subir y bajar más rápidamente su mano, eso no sucedía, comenzó a mover su puño con mucha más seguridad.

– _Es tan grande, Quinn..._ _Me pregunto si cabra en mi boca..._

**Q: **Intenta metértelo todo. – Exhaló un suspiró de placer, mientras acariciaba la punta de su pene con el pulgar, extendiendo así más líquido pre-seminal por esa área. – Estoy segura que puedes hacerlo, cariño...

Quinn no podía escucharse claramente: el efecto de los sentidos embotados, que casusa la marihuana, todavía estaba presente en su cuerpo. Pero estaba completamente segura de que se arrepentiría de cada palabra que había pronunciado, cuando la droga dejara su sistema.

Sus movimientos eran desesperados, violentos, casi salvajes. Y eran así porque tenía el propósito de acabar lo más rápido posible: de sacar toda esa angustia que tenía dentro de ella, gracias a Rachel.

– _¿Podrías correrte para mi, Quinn? _– La morena había tenido que sacarse el miembro de Quinn de la boca para poder hablar. Un hilo de saliva y líquido pre-seminal se extendió desde la punta del pene hasta el labio inferior de la pequeña diva, pero se rompió en cuanto ella habló. Ahora, la imagen mental de Rachel estaba mirando a su futura hermanastra, directamente a los ojos, mientras revoloteaba sus grandes pestañas y recorría el miembro con sus labios. – _Por favor_...

El abdomen de la rubia se contraía repetidamente, avisándole de inminente la llegada de su orgasmo. Bajó su puño por última vez, justo cuando su espalda se arqueaba violentamente y de su boca volvía a escapar el nombre de la morena. Un segundo después, de su segunda boca, ubicada en la punta de glande, salían calientes chorros de semen que cayeron sobre su estomago y mojaron algunos dedos de su mano.

Esa común sensación de pesadez, la qué uno siente luego de tener un orgasmo, volvió a invadir a Quinn lentamente y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar con normalidad de nuevo, gritándole que lo que había hecho, estaba mal. Gruñó de cansancio y sin molestarle su desnudez, giró sobre su costado, se enroscó en la manta y trató de dormir otra ese momento, no podía lidiar consigo misma...

* * *

Una hora y media después, Quinn bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Esperaba estar sola en la casa, pero vio a Hiram sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar.

**Q:** ¿Puck está aquí? – Preguntó mirando la camioneta del chico, por la ventana que había detrás del piano. El hombre, que estaba leyendo un libro, levantó la vista de la página setentiocho.

**H: **Si, llegó hace un par de minutos. Está con Rachel. – Dijo acomodándose en un extremo de sillón. – Ahora, ven. Siéntate conmigo.

La rubia no despegaba su vista de las escaleras, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en interrumpir lo que sea que Puck y Rachel estuvieran haciendo en el cuarto de ella.

**Q:** Prefiero sentarme aquí. – Afirmó señalando el banco del piano.

**H:** No, ven aquí. – Dijo palmeando el lugar vacío que había a su lado. Quinn bufó de resignación y se sentó junto a él. – ¿Qué pasó entre Rachel y tú?

La rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando aclarar sus ideas durante el proceso: ni siquiera ella sabía que pasó entre ellas dos.

**H:** No te preocupes. – Le aconsejó en cuanto se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba teniendo problemas para responder esa simple pregunta. – Sé muy bien que a veces Rachel puede llegar a ser muy volátil y que se enoja por cosas muy sencillas. Ya se le pasará. – Dijo acomodando sus gafas.

**P:** ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi amiga, Fabray?! – El muchacho preguntó a los gritos, mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

**R:** ¡Noah, espera! - La morena iba detrás de él, pisándole los talones. Mientras los dos jóvenes terminaban de descender a la sala de estar, Hiram ya se había puesto delante de la rubia: tenía miedo de que otra pelea, a patadas y puñetazos, se desencadenara entre la joven mujer y el muchacho.

**H:** No voy a permitir que le grites a mi hija, Noah. – Afirmó con calma, intentando bajar los ánimos del limpiador de piscinas.

**P:** ¡Pero le hizo algo a Rachel! – Gritó exasperado, señalando a la morena que aún tenía lágrimas en el rostro. Quinn sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho, junto en su corazón. _¿Yo la hice llorar?_

**H:** Eso es algo que ellas dos tienen que resolver solas, por su cuenta.

**Q:** Yo... Le grité. – Les explicó a los hombres presentes, para que entendieran porque la morena estaba así, triste. Luego, se puso a la izquierda de Hiram, para así poder mirar a Rachel directo a la cara. Aunque lo hacía de manera muy nerviosa. – Rachel... En verdad lo lamento. No fue mi intención gritarte... ¿Puedes perdonarme? – La pequeña diva bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió cuatro veces.

**R:** Me voy a mi habitación. – Susurró suavemente mientras se daba medía vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

**H:** Nadie se va de aquí hasta que vea un abrazo.

Rachel carraspeó incomoda por toda la situación, al mismo tiempo que Puck asentía, demostrando así que opinaba lo mismo que Hiriam, mientras alternaba su mirada entre las dos mujeres. Para sorpresa de la más joven, Quinn abrió los brazos, invitándola a que se acercara. La pequeña diva no lo dudó y segundos después, sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la ojiverde, mientras ésta cerraba sus brazos a su alrededor, aprovechando para hacerle cosquillas en los costados.

**H:** ¿Acaso no son tiernas? – Le preguntó a Puck. El chico solo asintió al escuchar a risa de Rachel...

* * *

**P: **Solo hay tres mujeres en mi vida. – Dijo el muchacho diez minutos después de estar conduciendo en la nada misma. – Mi madre, mi hermana y Rachel. ¿Entiendes a que me refiero?

Quinn asintió solo una vez en silencio, mientras miraba el atardecer por la ventana del pasajero, a su derecha.

**P:** Así que mientras no te metas con ellas, nos llevaremos bien.

La cabina de la camioneta volvió a estar en silencio. Por lo menos, en lo referente a las palabras: tan solo se escuchaba la estática de la radio, que había perdido la señal de la emisora local de música, desde que salieron de Lima.

**Q: **¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó temiendo por su seguridad.

**P:** Vamos al banco de Sherwood. Es la próxima ciudad. – Antes de que la ojiverde pudiera abrir la boca, agregó sonriendo. – Vamos a robar un de los cajero automáticos. – Después de ver la mirada de incredulidad de Quinn, tuvo que afirmar lo siguiente. – No te preocupes, no nos atraparán... Creo...

**Q:** Puedo llevar a ser cualquier cosa que tú pienses, Puck. Pero no soy una ladrona. – Y para puntualizar ese hecho, agregó. – Yo no robo.

**P:** ¡Vamos, será divertido!

**Q: **Detén el auto ahora. – Dijo mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y comenzabas quitarle el seguro a la puerta del acompañante. – Me voy a casa.

La camioneta se detuvo al margen de la carretera, pero Puck sujetó a la rubia por el brazo, antes de que ésta se pudiera bajar del vehículo.

**P:** Necesito el dinero para las medicinas de Melanie. – Le explicó con ojos que pedían a gritos comprensión y entendimiento. – Con lo que gano limpiando piscinas y con lo del trabajo de mamá, no nos alcanza para todos los gastos de la casa. Y últimamente, los remedios han aumentado...

**Q:** Vale, te entiendo. Pero qué tal si robas el cajero, te atrapan y te meten en la cárcel. ¿Quién va a cuidar de ellas? ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en eso?

Puck bajó la mirada avergonzado: por supuesto que no había pensado en eso.

**Q:** Vamos al banco. – Suspiró por el cansancio mental que tenía, mientras cerraba su puerta, le ponía el seguro y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. – Te prestaré todo el dinero que necesites. – Puck encendió de nuevo la camioneta y siguió conduciendo.

**P: **Gracias. – Le dijo a su amiga en un murmullo...

* * *

Después de tomar un par de cervezas junto a Puck, en un bar de mala muerte de Lima, Quinn llegó a casa caminando. Eran tal vez las nueve o las diez de la noche (la mujer no tenía ni su celular ni su reloj encima) y las luces de la sala de estar seguían encendidas. Lo cual significaba, que los Berrys todavía seguían despiertos. Y tenían razones para hacerlo: ese día, era viernes.

Abrió la puerta principal con una llave escondida debajo de un tablón de madera, que formaba parte de la decoración del jardín.

**L: **¿Quinn? – La voz de LeRoy se escuchó justo cuando cerró la puerta, luego de entrar.

**Q: **Si, soy yo. – Le respondió caminando hacia dónde provino la masculina voz.

El hombre estaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas de la sala de estar. Su cabello estaba alborotado y su corbata fuera de lugar. Entre sus manos sostenía una taza de café y en su rostro podía distinguirse la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Frente a él, estaba sentada una mujer de cabello castaño largo, de unos cuarenta y tantos años... Y había algo en su rostro, en todo su ser, que le era familiar a Quinn.

**Q:** Buenas noches. – Pronunció viendo a la mujer directamente a los ojos. Los buenos modales que le había enseñado Russel seguían todavía vigentes en ella, al igual que sus traumas causados por el maltrato constante.

– _Buenas noches. _– Respondió la mujer con una voz profunda y bastante lirica. – _Tú debes de ser Quinn. Yo soy Shel..._

**L:** Ella es Shelby Corcoran. – El hombre la interrumpió de inmediato, antes de la mujer pudiera concluir la frase. – Es la madre biológica de Rachel.

La rubia alzó sus cejas de la impresión. Pero solo porque había olvidado que la morena nació de una mujer y no de Hiram o LeRoy.

**L:** Vino a conocer a Rachel. – Había algo en su voz que Quinn no podía identificar por completo. Algo parecido al enojo, con un toque de preocupación. Pero no estaba segura. – Pero ella no quiere salir de su habitación. Hace media hora que Hiram trata de convencerla...

* * *

**R:** ¡Por milésima vez, papá, no voy a bajar! – Gritó al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de su ó a refugiarse bajó las sabanas cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Quinn en el marco de la misma.

**Q:** Yo no soy tu papa. – Dijo acercándose a la cama de la morena para sentarse junto a ella.

**R:** Si alguno de ellos te mandó para convencerme, debo advertirte que no tengo la menor intención de hablar con... Con... Esa extraña. – Susurró la última parte de la oración.

**Q:** No me envió nadie. Yo vine porque quise. – Dijo quitándose los tenis y acomodándolos a los pies de la cama. – Ahora, hazme espacio.

La morena dudó por un momento, mirando los verdes ojos de su futura hermana, hasta que por fin se movió para que la rubia se pudiera recostar junto a ella.

Las dos permanecieron acostadas de costado por un largo rato. Solo se miraban y se conformaban con escuchar y sentir la respiración de la otra, mientras que cada una deseaba internamente desaparecer el espacio que las separaba.

**Q: **¿Por qué no quieres bajar? – Susurró, rompiendo así el silencio. Inmediatamente después, la mirada de Rachel bajó de sus ojos a las dos perforaciones en su labio.

La rubia tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la morena se acercara a ella y rodeara su cintura con los brazos. Quinn no lo sabía, pero Rachel se sentía muy segura estando así. Luego de estar un par de segundos meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, la mujer rodeo el torso de la pequeña diva con sus propios brazos, aprontándola contra su cuerpo.

**R: **¿Por qué esperó hasta ahora para conocerme? – Susurró, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la ojiverde. – ¿Por qué no estuvo aquí cuando necesité una madre? ¿Por qué quiere ser parte de mi vida ahora?

**Q:** Yo no tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas, Rachel. – Murmuró acariciando el lacio y sedoso cabello de la morena. – Sólo ella puede dártelas... Pero estoy segura de que tendrá una buena explicación de por qué tardo tanto.

Rachel suspiró. Su cálido aliento chocó contra la sensible piel del cuello de Quinn, haciendo que sonarán un montón de alarmas en la mente de ésta.

**R:** No quiero... – Se detuvo por un momento, enterrando sus dedos en la cintura de Quinn y apretándola contra sí misma con más fuerza. – No quiero ilusionarme por el hecho de que esté aquí... Y que después de conocerla, vuelva a marcharse... No sé si podría soportar eso.

**Q:** Ella no lo hará. Créeme, no volverá a marcharse. – Dijo acariciando suavemente la espalda de la morena, quien se alejó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro.

**R: **¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó con una ceja arqueada, confundida. Quinn solo pudo sonrió ante el gesto.

**Q:** Cualquier persona, una vez que conoce de en serio a Rachel Barbra Berry, se queda a su lado, para siempre.– Esa sentencia hizo que Rachel arqueara aun más su ceja derecha.

**R:** ¿Tú también lo harás? – Le preguntó en un susurro. – ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

**Q:** Claro, por supuesto que lo haré. – Rió algo nerviosa. Sentía que la conversación estaba dando un giro que ella no deseaba. – Ahora soy tu hermana y eso es de por vida.

**R:** Yo no me estaba refiriendo a eso. – Murmuró suavemente y la sonrisa de Quinn desapareció casi de inmediato: la conversación había dado ese giro no deseado.

Ella trató de separarse de la pequeña diva, pero ésta no se lo permitió, sujetándola con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible. Finalmente, Quinn dejó de resistirse, se calmo y la miró directo a los ojos, con nerviosismo.

**Q:** Eres muy frágil Rachel.-Balbuceó con ojos suplicantes.-Cada vez que pienso en "nosotras", sólo logro imaginar el dolor y la miseria que seguramente te causaré.

**R: **¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

**Q: **No lo sé... Pero estoy segura que terminaré haciéndolo: terminaré lastimándote, Rachel... Cómo todo lo que toco... – Susurró la ultima parte, más para ella que para la morocha. – Y tú no te mereces eso... No te mereces estar con alguien como yo... Un asqueroso mostruo...

**R: **Quinn...

La rubia se levantó de la cama para ponerse los tenis y la morena la imitó.

**R:** Quinn, por favor, mírame. – Dijo sujetando sus manos. La ojiverde levanto la vista del suelo. – No soy tan inmadura cómo crees. Yo sé perfectamente que no eres una persona sencilla, que tienes tus problemas y quiero ayudarte a superarlos... – Apretó suavemente las manos de Quinn y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de proseguir. – Pero también sé perfectamente, que no te quiero cómo a una hermana... Y que tú tampoco me quieres de esa manera... Así que, antes de condenarnos a un final de dolor y miseria ¿por qué no nos das una oportunidad? Tal vez te sorprendas y terminemos toda nuestra vida juntas y felices...

La rubia la miró con ojos cristalinos, mientras dos lagrimas de alegría y esperanza corrían por sus mejillas. De mientras, llevó una de las manos de Rachel a su boca para besarle los nudillos y el reverso de la misma.

**Q:** Ya veremos eso después... – Se secó las lagrimas y los ojos con la manga de su camiseta antes de proseguir. Primero, tienes que ir a hablar con tu madre. – Dijo irguiéndose, para enfrentar a la morena y depositarle un suave beso, que les supo a gloria a ambas, en los labios. – Vamos.

En ningún momento de lo que restaba de la noche, Quinn se separó de Rachel. Pero en todo momento de lo que restaba de la noche, sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados...

* * *

**¿Dudas, comentarios, recomendaciones, peticiones? Review o MP**

**Gracias a mi Beta O-Li y muchas gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo.**


	16. No se que somos

**L:** Buenos días, Quinn. – Saludó LeRoy a la mujer rubia que estaba entrando, en ese momento, en la cocina.

**Q:** Buenos días. – Le respondió, mientras comenzaba a prepararse el desayuno: un bol con cereales.

El hombre vigilaba sus movimientos, recargado en el desayunador, con una taza de café entre las manos. La ojiverde se sentó frente a él, con su tazón lleno de cereales y leche de soya, sin notar la mirada atenta de LeRoy sobre su persona.

**L:** Quinn... – Le llamó la atención mientras dejaba su taza de café frente a la joven. – Creo que es hora de que tengamos una plática _de padre a hija_.

La rubia lo miró con la boca completamente abierta de sorpresa y la cuchara, a medio camino, suspendida en el aire. Había escuchado esa misma frase en varias películas y series, solo que con las variantes de ser "_de hombre a hombre_" o "_de mujer a mujer_". Quinn tenía la esperanza de que la charla no se tratara sobre sexo.

**L:** Estoy casi seguro de que tu... – Se aclaró un segundo la garganta antes de continuar. – _Padre_ no tuvo ésta conversación contigo. – Prosiguió sentándose frente a ella. – Pero sé que ya tienes un vasto conocimiento sobre el sexo... Por lo menos, sabes que es importante usar condones si vas a tener sexo casual.

Al escuchar las palabras "_padre_", "_sexo_" y "_condones_" salir de la boca del hombre, Quinn ya estaba buscando un lugar a su alrededor en donde esconderse.

**L:** Ya sé que esto es muy vergonzoso para ti, pero es más fácil tener ésta conversación contigo, porque tenemos el mismo "_equipo_", por así decirlo. En cambio, Rachel...

_¿En realidad está sucediendo esto? Tal vez aun estoy tirada en la cama, alucinando por toda la marihuana que me fumé anoche..._

* * *

**L:** Y desde ese día no puedo ver a mi madre a la cara sin sonrojarme... Cómo sea. – Dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano, cómo restándole importancia a lo dicho anteriormente. – Ese no es el caso... De lo que quería hablar contigo es de algo que escuché ayer. Verás, anoche bajé al estudio por unos documentos que me había olvidado y cuando pasé por la puerta de tu habitación, escuché algunos gemidos...

Quinn estaba completamente segura de que su rostro se veía más blanco que una hoja de papel. _¿Me habrá escuchado gritar el nombre de Rachel? Por Dios, espero que no..._

**L: **Se perfectamente que tienes la edad legal para hacer lo que se te plazca y obviamente, no te voy a prohibir que te masturbes, porque eso sería ir al extremo... – El hombre rascó la frete por un par segundos. – Pero lo que si te pediré es que si lo haces, lo hagas en silencio ¿OK?

Quinn solamente pudo asentir cómo respuesta, con la cara más roja que un tomate.

**L:** ¡Ah, y una cosa más! – LeRoy se acercó un poco más a ella y le habló en un tono de voz muy bajo, cómo si estuvieran secreteando. – Te voy a pedir que cuides a tu hermana de Shelby. – La rubia lo miró con gesto interrogante. _¿Y a qué viene esto?_ – Simplemente, no confió en ella... Y ya que ni Hiram ni yo estaremos aquí éste fin de semana, tú te quedas cómo la responsable de todo durante nuestra ausencia.

**Q:** Supongo que mi opinión no tiene mucho peso en el asunto... – Murmuró mientras jugaba con las perforaciones en su labio. – Pero no creo que Shelby sea una mala persona. Por lo menos, a mí me pareció que estaba realmente interesada en conocer a Rachel. – Luego de unos segundos en silencio, agregó. – Yo siempre quise conocer a mi madre pero nunca tuve la oportunidad que Rachel tiene ahora. Sería bueno que la dejara acercarse a su _madr_... – Pero no pudo terminar la palabra, por alguien más habló en ese momento, interrumpiéndola.

**H: **¡¿Cielo?! – Preguntó a los gritos desde el piso de arriba y enseguida, Quinn y su padrastro pudieron ver unas valijas rodando escaleras abajo. – ¡Ahí están nuestras maletas!

**L:** ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó mientras se acercaba al equipaje caído para levantarlo. – ¡¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de la ultima vez?!

**H:** Ya te dije mil veces que ese perfume estaba prácticamente vacío. – Dijo bajando las escaleras y asiendo la valija que le entregó su esposo. – Buenos días, preciosa. – Saludó a Quinn con una gran sonrisa.

**Q:** Buenos días. – Le respondió la aludida, mientras ayudaba a su otro padrastro a levantar el último par de maletas caído. Justo en ese memento, se escuchó un claxon que sonaba afuera de la casa.

**H:** Seguramente ese debe de ser nuestro taxi. ¡Nos vemos cariño! – Dijo, para luego agarrar a Quinn por los cachetes y darle un sonoroso beso en la frente. La mujer rubia ya se había acostumbrado a estas muestras de cariño por parte de sus "_padres no biológicos_", lo cual significaba un gran paso en su recuperación. Hecho esto, el hombre salió por la puerta acarreando sus dos maletas, una en cada mano.

**L: **Hay dinero en el botiquín de las medicinas. – Dijo siguiendo a su esposo, con la ojiverde a su lado. – Las llaves del auto están colgadas en el perchero de la entrada, bajo mi sombrero negro, y las de tu motocicleta, están en el fondo del bol para la fruta ¿entendiste? – La aludida asintió. – Regresamos el lunes por la mañana. – Acomodó sus maletas en el portaequipaje del coche amarillo, antes de abrazar y darle un beso en la frente a Quinn. – Pórtate bien y cuida de tu hermana. – Le dijo revolviéndole el corto cabello rubio, cómo su ella fuera una cría.

LeRoy se subió al auto y ambos hombres se despidieron de su hijastra por el parabrisas trasero. Ella les devolvió el gesto, agitando bien alto su mano, mientras el coche se alejaba, haciéndose cada más pequeño, hasta fundirse con el horizonte matinal. Cuando ya no los vio más, Quinn corrió hacia la casa, para tomar las llaves del coche, que estabas justamente donde su padrastro le había dicho: bajo el sombrero negro...

* * *

**S:** Así que, en la empresa dijeron que necesitaban a un nuevo jefe de área y papá aceptó de inmediato. Es por eso que estamos aquí. – Así terminó la historia que le estuvo contando Sam a Quinn por los últimos quince minutos, mientras esperaban sus alimentos.

**Q:** Me alegra que todo haya mejorado. – Le sonrió a su amigo genuinamente, mientras una camarera dejaba dos hamburguesas frente a ellos.

**S:** ¿Qué te pasó, después de que te fuiste?

**Q:** Servicios Sociales me pagó el alquiler de un departamento mientras encontraban una familia con la cual pudiera quedarme. – Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa antes de proseguir. – Así fue terminé en Michigan luego de cuatro meses...Fue simplemente _h__orrible_: esa "_familia_" no me soportaba. Y menos, cuando destruí casi toda la casa. – Le dijo recordando cómo los Hunter le habían dicho a Servicios Sociales que no estaban capacitados para cuidar de una persona tan "_problemática_". – Así que, como último recurso para ver si me adaptaba y mejoraba, los de Servicio Sociales me envió con la última familia candidata para recibirme: los _Berry_.

**S: **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? – Le preguntó con la boca llena.

**Q:** La verdad, es muy... – Tuvo que pensar un par de segundos antes de encontrar la palabra exacta, pero al final, la halló. – _Raro_. Quiero decir, la única familia con la que me había sentido bien, era la tuya. Pero ahora, con ellos... – Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego fijó su vista en un punto de la mesa. – Mientras estoy con Hiram y LeRoy, pareciera que los problemas no existen...

**S:** ¿Y qué me dices de _Rachel_? – Le preguntó, provocando que ella lo mirara de manera extrañada. _¿Por qué tenía que nombrarla? ¿Acaso sabe algo? Bueno, será mejor decirle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, Sam me conoce tan bien, que sabe cuando estoy mintiendo._

**Q:** Rachel también es muy importante para mí. Ella me... – Casi suelta la palabra "_gusta_", pero justo en el último segundo, se dio cuenta de su posible error y encaminó su frase hacía otro lado. – Me está ayudando a mejorar. Digo, a controlar más mi temperamento, a no ser tan impulsiva y esas cosas. – Igualmente, hizo un gesto con la mano, cómo restándole importancia al asunto. – Y ya que estamos hablando de ella, quería preguntarte su podría llevarla a la cena de ésta noche. LeRoy me pidió que la cuidara y no quiero dejarla sola en casa.

**S:** No creo que haya algún problema. – Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Ya sabes que a mamá le encantan las visitas. Además, Rachel le cae muy bien. Siempre dice que haríamos una buena pareja.– Al escuchar eso último, Quinn, un poco _furiosa_, arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa y empujó hacía un lado su plato.

**Q:** Ya no tengo más hambre. ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantada de su asiento.

**S:** Cómo tú quieras. Solo ayúdame con ésta cosa...

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry nunca se levantaba tarde: ni cuando estaba enferma y por ende exenta de asistir a la escuela, ni siquiera aquella vez que se lastimó el pie en una clase de ballet. O sea, _nunca_. Pero en ese Sábado en particular, se dio el lujo de hacerlo.

Luego de ir al baño y aun en pijama, caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Quinn, tocó la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta, la abrió.

_Vacía_. La cama estaba deshecha y no había señales de Quinn por ninguna parte. Bufó de tristeza por no encontrar a la bella mujer y bajó las escaleras para desayunar algo. Estaba a punto de comer su primer bocado de ensalada de frutas cuando un sonido que la distrajo.

Parecía cómo un martilleo, pero era mucho más suave y menos constante. Y por cómo se escuchaba, el ruido provenía directamente del sótano, bajo sus pies.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguía repitiéndose que terminaría cómo aquella chica de la estúpida historia de terror que una vez le había contado Santana: muerta a golpes y enterrada en unos de los bosques que rodea Lima. A cada paso que daba, sentía que se dirigía poco a poco hacia su muerte. Y cuando llegó al final de las escaleras... Bueno, sí, se murió. Pero no se murió de en serio, sino de una forma... _Diferente_.

Quinn estaba frente a un saco de boxeo, con un top y unos pants, ambos deportivos, desgastados y grises. Desde donde estaba, al pie de las escaleras, Rachel podía ver perfectamente las gotas de sudor bajando por el bien definido abdomen y la frente de su hermanastra.

**Q:** Por fin te despertaste...

La mujer movía los labios, pero la joven no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, porque se deleitaba más viendo cómo los músculos de los brazos de Quinn se contraían con cada golpe.

**Q:** ¿Rachel?

Ahora que la ojiverde había dejado de golpear el saco y se había girado para estar frente a frente, la péqueña diva podía ver... _¿Eso es sangre?_

**R:** ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Preguntó caminando hacia ella, para tomar las manos de la rubia y examinar la sangre fresca que escapaba por las heridas de los nudillos.

**Q:** No es nada. – Le respondió a la morena, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole así importancia al hecho. – Nunca aprendí cómo colocarme los vendajes, así que practico sin ellos.

**R:** Vamos, te curaré las heridas. – Trató de jalarla hacia las escaleras, pero Quinn se resistió de manera no violenta, quedándose dónde estaba parada.

**Q:** Estoy bien, Rachel. – Cuando interpelada iba a reclamarle, la interrumpió con la siguiente explicación. – Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero esto... – Señaló con la mirada sus nudillos heridos. – Me ayuda en cierta forma a descargar... _Cosas_.

Rachel la miró por unos segundos, antes de suspirar de resignación y soltarle las manos.

**R: **¿Por lo menos puedo vendarlas?– Cuando la rubia asintió, la morocha la guió hasta el sillón, ordenándole con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentara, mientras ella iba a arriba para buscar lo que minuto más tarde, había regreso con un par de vendas, un paquete de algodón y una botella de alcohol, además de cinta médica.

**Q:** Creí que solo me ibas a vendar las manos. – Le dijo arqueando su ceja izquierda.

**R:** Si no te limpio las heridas, se te van a infectar. – Le informó, sentándose junto a su hermanastra.

Tomó una de las manos de Quinn y la puso sobre su muslo derecho. Humedeció un trozo de algodón con alcohol para después, con mucho cuidado, limpiar los cortes y la sangre que había en los dedos y nudillos.

**R:** ¿No te duele? – Le preguntó cuando terminó de limpiarle ambas manos.

**Q:** No. – Le respondió, reforzando su respuesta con una negación de cabeza, mientras que la morena tomaba de manera delicada una de sus manos, para vendarla.

**R: **La última vez que papá limpió una de mis heridas, casi le rompo la nariz. – Al ver la mirada de "_no comprendo_" de la rubia, agregó. – No soporto el ardor del alcohol.

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que las manos de Quinn estuvieron cubiertas, por lo menos, por dos capas de tela blanca esterilizada.

**Q:** Gracias. – Le dijo al tiempo que abría y cerraba los puños, para comprobar que los vendajes no estuvieran demasiado apretados.

**R:** De nada. – Sonrió viendo cómo la rubia se levantaba del sillón para seguir con su práctica. – ¡Espera! – Le dijo asiéndola del brazo izquierdo, para que no se alejara. – ¿Acaso no vas a agradecerme? – Quinn se giró para mirarla con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacía la derecha.

**Q:** Pero si acabo de hacerlo. Te dije "gracias" y tú me respondiste "de nada". ¿No lo recuerdas? – La morena rió por el tono bromista que uso su hermanastra al hablar y levantándose del sillón, se acercó a Quinn parándose justo frente a ella.

**R:** Yo me estaba refiriendo a otra clase de agradecimiento... – Le susurró suavemente, rodeando con cuidado la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos.

Quinn sonrió con solo el lado derecho de su cara, por lo que implicaban las acciones y palabras de Rachel. Llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca de la morena, la asió por esa parte del cuerpo y la acercó, inclinándose un poco para poder unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

**R:** De nada. – Le dijo cuando se separaron. Después se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, dispuesta a observar la práctica de la rubia y saltarse el desayuno.

* * *

**Q:** ¿Vas a estar todo el día ahí? – Preguntó mientras salía de la casa, entrando al patio trasero, para encontrarse con que la morena estaba en la piscina.

**R: **Si... O por lo menos, el tiempo que sea necesario para convertirme en un pez. – Bromeo nadando desde el centro hasta la orilla.

La rubia se recostó en el pasto, sobre su estomago, quedando justo frente a la pequeña diva y dejando que su cabeza se elevara un par de centímetros sobre el artificial espejo de agua.

**Q:** No creo que tengas el tiempo suficiente como para hacer eso. Tienes que acompañarme a la cena con los Evans. – Le informó estirando la mano derecha para retirar a la morena un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado en el rostro y dificultaba su visión.

**R:** ¿Y por qué tengo que ir?

**Q:** Porque no quiero dejarte sola.

**R:** Antes de que tú llegaras, me quedaba sola por varios días.

**Q:** Bueno, pues eso cambiará porque ahora yo estoy aquí. Así que irás conmigo. – Le dijo tocando la nariz de la morena y rió cuando ésta se apartó cómo si fuera un gato al cual habían rociado con agua. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Rachel la miró con expresión de extrañez, cómo si no entendiera a que se la pregunta. – Digo ¿cómo te sientes con respecto al tema de tu... _Madre_?

**R: **Supongo que bien. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Después de todo, Shelby todavía es una extraña más. Aun no la veo cómo a una _madre_ por más que salí de su cuerpo, así que no me hago drama por si vuelve a marcharse.

**Q:** Pero cuando la conozcas mejor...

**R:** No quiero pensar ahora en eso ¿vale? – Quinn asintió cómo respuesta, arrancando luego un poco del pasto que había cerca de su rostro. – ¿Por qué no te metes?

**Q:** Al verte aquí afuera, pensé que tal vez necesitabas un poco de tiempo para estar a solas. – Le dijo levantándose, para luego limpiar la tierra que tenía su camiseta azul y retroceder algunos pasos.

**R:** No seas idiota. Sabes que me gusta estar contigo. Solamente salí porque quería estar en la piscina. ¡Anda, metete!

**Q:** No, gracias. Prefiero darme una ducha. – Se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacía la puerta que daba al interior de la casa.

**R:** ¡_Lucy __Quinn Fabray_, será mejor que no me hagas salir de ésta piscina por ti!

**Q:** ¡Diviértete jugando a _La Sirenita_! – Le gritó riendo cuando escuchó el agua moverse a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente después, sintió cómo un líquido frio chocaba contra su nuca.

**R:** Date la vuelta y ven aquí.

La rubia bufó de enfado y se giró para estar enfrentarse con la morena, aunque lo que veo la dejó paralizada: Rachel portaba un diminuto bikini negro, que gracias al agua de la pileta, dejaba transparentar lo que normalmente debería estar ocultando. Con una sola mirada a su hermanastra, Quinn sintió cómo en el interior de sus pantalones, _algo_ comenzaba a despertar.

**R:** Te dije que vinieras aquí. – Repitió, lanzándole otro chorro de agua, ésta vez a la altura del pecho, con lo que parecía ser un rifle _NERF_. _¿De dónde rayos a sacado eso?_

Quinn avanzó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia y esperó a que la morocha le diera indicaciones.

**R: **Quítate la camiseta.

**Q: **¿Por qué tengo que...? – Un chorro de agua impactó directamente en su rostro. – Sabes que eso fue totalmente innecesario ¿no?

**R:** Solo haz lo que dije. – Gruñendo, Quinn obedeció.

Pronto la camiseta azul desapareció en algún lugar a espaldas de la rubia, dejándola solo con un sostén blanco cubriendo su torso.

**R:** Y ahora... El pantalón. – Le ordenó un poco distraída, por estar mirando el abdomen de la mujer.

Quinn la miró nerviosa: la actitud dominante de la morena y el hecho de que estuviera casi desnuda frente a ella, estaban haciendo estragos en su entrepierna. _Si seguimos así, de seguro terminaré con unas manchas en los boxers que no que quitarán jamás._

**Q: **_Rachel_... – Un nuevo chorro de agua fue disparado, pero ésta vez impactó directamente en su abdomen, provocándole un leve escalofrío por la baja temperatura en que estaba el liquido.

Ya con un poco de más de fastidio en su sistema, la mujer se quitó el par de tenis, desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el cierre del mismo rápidamente, para después quitarse la prenda del cuerpo, mostrando así unos boxers del mismo color que su sostén.

A Rachel se la cayó la mandíbula por la sorpresa, cuando vio con detenimiento la entrepierna de la rubia y pudo notar cómo _un bulto_ en esa área, crecía poco a poco. Tan deslumbrada estaba con la imagen de eso, que no notó que Quinn se había acercado. Recién se percató de eso cuando la ojiverde la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, para después comenzar a besarla con desesperación.

El rifle de juguete cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y las manos de la morena se enredaron de inmediato en la cabellera de la rubia, jalando el pelo de ésta de vez en cuando, para que sus lenguas llegaran a lo más profundo de la boca de la otra. Las manos de Quinn tampoco se quedaron quietas y recorrieron el torso de Rachel con esmero, acariciando, apretando y masajeando todo lo que podían, poniéndole especial énfasis a lo que estaba bajo la parte superior del bikini negro. Cuando la piel en ese sector no fue suficiente para calmar el ardiente calor interno que sentía la bella mujer, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la joven, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero.

Rachel gimió cuando Quinn enterró sus dedos en la piel de su trasero, atrayéndola lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la erección de la rubia quedara apretada entre sus abdómenes, creando así una deliciosa fricción. Después de la tercera embestida, la mujer tuvo que dejar los labios de la joven para poder respirar. Pero más que respirar, jadeaba con desesperación.

"_Vamos, Quinn, úsala. Gózala. Sabes muy bien que quieres hacerlo._" – La voz que resonó en la mente de la ojiverde, por primera vez, no era la de Russel, su padre. No, aquella vez, fue su propia voz la que escuchó. En ese momento, como si fuera un acto reflejo de supervivencia, se separó de la morena, alejándose un paso hacia atrás.

**R: **No vas volver a alejarte de mí ¿verdad, Quinn? – Le preguntó en un susurro, mientras estiraba el brazo derecho para tomar su mano izquierda. Rachel sabía que provocar a su hermanastra era peligroso, porque nunca sabía cómo ésta podía reaccionar. Y ahora temía que, por no poder controlar sus hormonas, la rubia rehuyera de ella otra vez.

**Q:** No, Rachel. No lo haré... – Respondió apretando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa. – Pero ahora, tendré que hacerlo para poder librarme de _esto_. – Agregó señalando el gran bulto en su entrepierna.

Rachel se sonrojó y retrocedió un paso.

**R:** ¿No quieres que te ayude? – En cuanto vio la expresión facial de Quinn, enseguida notó que ese camino no iba a llegar a buen puerto. _Seguramente no estará todavía lista para que nuestra relación sea mucho más física. No importa: seré paciente y cuando ella esté preparada, lo haremos._ – Ve y... _Deshazte_ de eso ¿OK? – La mujer asintió y soltó su mano. – ¿Quinn? – Le llamó la atención a la rubia cuando ésta ya se había alejado un par de metros. – Lo siento. – La ojiverde le dedico una gran sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa.

* * *

**Q: **Maldición.-susurró después de 5 minutos de estar masturbándose furiosamente en su baño.

Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, y sabía como hacerse acabar rápidamente, pero en esa ocasión su miembro no respondía a sus suministros, y realmente necesitaba liberarse si quería volver con la morena.

Cerró los ojos y continuó visualizando la silueta imaginaria de Rachel en ese traje de baño tan pegado a su cuerpo.

_-¿Quieres que me lo quite, Quinn?.-_La morena le sonreía mientras buscaba en su espalda para desabrochar la parte superior de su traje.-_¿O me lo quieres quitar tu?_

**Q: **¡Mierda!.-De nuevo, cuando estaba a punto de experimentar placer, la imagen de Rachel desapareció de su mente. Estaba a punto de encender la ducha para darse un baño de agua fría cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró al suelo, buscó debajo del mueble retirando una madera suelta de esta y sacó la pequeña bolsa de cocaína que escondió ahí.

Formó una delgada linea en un cuaderno de la escuela y pensó en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, pero olvidó todo cuando sintió como su miembro palpitaba pidiendo atención y ,después de aspirar el polvo y limpiar su nariz, volvió al baño para terminar lo que había empezado.

* * *

Quinn tomó una manzana del frutero que había en la cocina mientras esperaba que Rachel terminara de arreglarse. Caminó ausentemente por la sala, yendo de aquí para allá y mirando de vez en cuando el piano de cola.

Después de dar un par de mordidas a la fruta, caminó hasta el instrumento, se sentó en el banco y tocó las primeras notas de "_Moonlight Sonata_". Luego de unos minutos, por la música, se vio sumergida en sus recuerdos...

Cuando era pequeña, su abuela solía sentarla frente al piano para enseñarle como tocarlo. Después de la muerte de _Nana_, Quinn tomó clases particulares a escondidas de su padre, pagando con el dinero que le robaba de vez en cuando.

**R:** Estoy lista. – La música se detuvo abruptamente y cuando la rubia giró su rostro para ver a la morena, la manzana que había estado mordiendo desde que se sentó frente al piano, cayó de su boca.

Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con corazones rojos decorándolo. La prenda era lo suficientemente corto cómo para mostrar sus piernas, pero a la vez, lo suficientemente largo para no tocar lo _vulgar_. Su cabello era una cascada castaña que caía sobre su espalda y se movía a cada paso que daba. Finalmente, sus labios brillaban en un rojo intenso, del mismo tono que la manzana que ahora descansaba en el suelo. _¡Por Dios, que ganas tengo de morderlos!_

**Q:** Te ves espectacular. – Murmuró en voz baja, recogiendo la manzana a medio comer del suelo para colocarla sobre el piano. _Luego la tiraré._

**R:** Gracias. – Sus mejillas se encendieron ante el alago. – Y tú no te quedas atrás ¿eh?

Por su parte, Quinn había elegido lo más formal que encontró en su armario: un blazer negro, una camisa blanca con botones dorados, pantalones de vestir negros y mocasines marrones. Su rubio cabello estaba desordenado, como siempre, pero sus snakebites ahora eran plateados.

**Q:** ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó, ofreciendo su brazo a la morena.

**R:** Claro que sí. – La morena sonrió cuando la rubia depositó un dulce y pequeño besó en su mejilla.

* * *

Quinn tocó el timbre de la casa de los Evans con un tembloroso dedo. Después, retrocedió un paso, hasta quedar al lado de Rachel.

A pesar de estar a finales de Octubre y de que el frío ya comenzaba a calar es su piel, la rubia sudaba mucho y cada dos segundos se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón.

**R:** Tranquila, tranquila... – Le susurró para luego sonreírle de medio lado, cuando su hermanastra la miró con nerviosismo.

**Q: **Es solo que no quiero arruinar la cena. – Le dijo mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en los talones. – Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo...

**R:** No que preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. – Rachel tomó la mano izquierda de Quinn, entrelazando sus dedos. – Además, ellos ya te adoran ¿no?– La mujer le sonrió tiernamente y se inclinó para besarla.

– _¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Quinn!_

Justo en el preciso momento que sus labios iban a tocarse, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una impactada Mary Evans, que miraba a ambas mujeres, aunque más a Quinn que a Rachel, con los ojos bien abiertos y algunas lagrimas ya cayendo por sus mejillas.

**M:** Lo siento, cariño... – Le dijo a la morocha. – Pero tengo que robártela por un minuto.

Acto seguido, la señora Evans tomó a Quinn y la apretó entre sus brazos, besando de vez en cuando su frente y acariciando su espalda. Cuando la rubia correspondió el abrazo, comenzó a sollozar contra el pecho de la mujer mayor.

Rachel miraba con verdadera sorpresa la interacción entra las dos mujeres porque... Bueno, desde Quinn que llegó a Lima, la morena nunca había visto a la rubia comportarse así con alguien que no fuera o ella misma o sus padres.

– _¡__Mary, la pobre Rachel está temblando de frío! ¡Déjala pasar! _– Rachel miró a Dwight Evans, quien le sonreía desde la puerta principal.

**M:** ¡Lo siento tanto, cariño! – Le dijo separándose de Quinn para abrazar a la morena. – ¡Venga, pasen!

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y después de que Mary y Quinn se limpiaran las lagrimas, Dwight se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla.

**D:** Es bueno volver a verte. – Le dijo alegremente, mientras alborotaba su cabello, al igual que había hecho LeRoy esa mañana. – Parece que has cambiado mucho ¿o me equivoco?

**Q:** No. Ahora estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. – Deshizo el abrazo y volvió al lado de Rachel.

**M:** ¡Y si que las está haciendo bien! ¡Yo diría que "_excelentes_"! – Le comentó a su esposo mientras le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo, de una manera no muy disimulada, a la rubia.

**D:** ¿De qué hablas?

**M:** Pues que, cuando abrí la puerta, encontré a la señorita "_Nunca Me Voy A Enamorar_" y a la señorita Berry en una situación un tanto "_comprometedora_". – Dwight en verdad se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Luego, el hombre notó los sonrojados rostros de Rachel y Quinn.

**D:** ¿Y qué opinan los Berry de su... _Noviazgo_? Supongo que habrán puesto algunas _reglas de comportamiento_ para cuando están en la casa ¿no? – Cuando terminó la pregunta, Quinn palideció.

**Q:** ¡No! Nosotras no...

**R:** Lo que quiere decir Quinn es que mis padres están más que de acuerdo con nuestra _relación_. – Interrumpió a la rubia, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas e ignorando su mirada amenazadora. – De hecho, cuando se lo dijimos, se alegraron porque saben que estoy con alguien que se preocupa por mí y me cuida muy bien.

**M:** Veo que lograste domar a la fiera. – Bromeó antes de echarse a reír.

**Q:** Sí... Al parecer lo hizo... – Murmuró en voz muy baja, más para ella que para los demás, al mismo tiempo que Rachel se paraba sobre la punta de los pies, para besar su mejilla.

Después de una intensa plática en la sala de estar, pasaron al comedor para comenzar la cena. Minutos después, Sam se les unió, alegando que sus hermanos lo habían retenido para que les contara un cuento, antes de dormir.

**M:** ¿Sam? – Pregunto después de tomar un sorbo de su vino. En cuanto su hijo le prestó atención, continuó. – Te dije que aprovecharas tu oportunidad con Rachel. Al parecer, tu _hermana_ se te adelantó.

Una de las cosas que a Rachel le impactaba era que, después de un año sin saber nada de ella, los Evans aún seguían tratando a Quinn cómo si en verdad fuera su "_hija_".

**R:** No se ofenda, señora Evans. Sam es atractivo y muy atento, pero Quinn tiene... _Otra cosa_ que me atrajo.

**D:** Oh, sí. Entiendo. Ella es uno de los "_chicos malos_". – Afirmó sonriendo. – Por ser uno, conquisté a tu madre. – Le comentó específicamente a _sus hijos_.

**M:** ¿Te considerabas uno de los "_chicos malos_" sólo porque tenías un tatuaje falso y una motocicleta que apenas funcionaba?

Mientras _sus padres_ discutían, Quinn y Sam intercambiaron miradas de hartazgo, como si hubieran presenciado esa discusión una y otra vez. Además, el joven rubio comprendió, con la nueva información que su madre le había dado, porque morena se mantenía tan cerca de la rubia, tocándola con cuidado y devoción, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad...

* * *

**M:** Pero definitivamente ese peinado le quedaba horrendo... Así que, cuando lo cambió por algo más decente, caí rendida a sus pies.

**R:** ¡Vaya! Esa historia es realmente... Peculiar. – Le dijo sonriendo falsamente, pues no había estando escuchando ni la mitad de lo que la pareja había dicho.

**D:** Si que lo es. – Sonrió al darle un beso a su esposa.

**M:** Bueno... ¿Quieren pasar a la sala, para tomar algo de café y charlar un poco más?

**R:** Aunque nos encantaría... – Dijo en voz bastante alta, interrumpiendo así la pequeña conversación entre susurros que tenían Quinn y Sam. – Tendremos que declinar su oferta. Ya es muy tarde y no quisiera que Quinn tuviera que conducir tan de noche.

**D:** ¡Es cierto! No me había dado cuenta de la hora. – Se levantó inmediatamente para recoger los platos sucios de la mesa.

**Q: **Voy a salir a encender el auto. – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

**S: **Te acompaño.

Después de tres intentos fallidos y un par de insultos, el auto por fin encendió. Quinn salió del coche y prendió un cigarrillo, ofreciéndoselo a Sam, pero el chico lo rechazó con un gesto negativo ejecutado con su mano derecha.

**S:** ¿Eres o no la novia de Rachel? – Le preguntó sentándose sobre el capó del auto. – No es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que tengo curiosidad, nada más.

La mujer se sentó junto a él, dándole algunas caladas a su cigarrillo y pensando en cómo rayos responder esa pregunta...

**Q:** Rachel no es mi _novia_. De eso estoy segura. – Se rascó la nuca antes de continuar. – Pero tampoco es mi _hermana_. Y ni siquiera es mi _amiga_... – Le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo, para ver si eso calmaba sus nervios. – La verdad, si te soy sincera... No sé _que_ somos...

**S:** ¡Vamos, confía en tu hermano! Cuéntame que pasa. – Le dijo en un tono gracioso, intentado que así la ojiverde se relajara, mientras la empujaba levemente con su hombro.

**Q:** Ella me gusta... Y te lo estoy diciendo de en serio, me gusta... Y yo le gusto a ella. Pero es que... Hay _algo_ que me retiene y no me deja... Aunque suene redundante, _dejarme llevar_.

**S:** ¿Tiene algo que ver con... _Russell_? – Le preguntó suavemente, por la costumbre de que ese tema era _taboo_ en su casa.

A diferencia de Quinn, que aún lo llamaba "_padre_", los Evans preferían decirle _Russell_ o, si era posible, no nombrarlo en absoluto. En esa casa, Russell Fabray era cómo Lord Voldemort: "_Él Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_".

**Q:** Creo que al principio si tuvo algo que ver... Ya sabes que metió mucha mierda en mi cerebro. – Le dio algunos golpecitos al cigarrillo para quitar el exceso de ceniza que tenía en la punta. – Pero hoy, cuando tuvimos éste… _Momento_, tuve que alejarme. Pero no fue por algo que hizo mi padre. Ésta vez fue por... _Otra cosa_.

**S: **¿Qué cosa?

**Q:** Creo que fue por miedo. – En cuanto vio que el muchacho abría la boca, lo interrumpió. – No preguntes a qué, porque simplemente no lo sé ¿vale? – Le dijo tirando la colilla al suelo para aplastarla con su pie.

**S: **Sabes que siempre te apoyaré ¿no? – La rubia asintió. – Y cómo único consejo, te diré que te arriesgues y te lances. Rachel en verdad vale la pena. Recuerdo que cuando _Finn_ estaba con ella, no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado.

Justo cuando Quinn iba a preguntarle sobre ese tal "_Finn_", la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver que los Evan seguían charlando con Rachel. En seguida, el joven y la mujer se acercaron hasta ellos.

**R:** Muchas gracias por invitarnos. – Ambos escucharon que la pequeña diva decía mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

**D:** Bueno, gracias a ustedes por venir. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**M: **Oh, Quinn... – La mujer prácticamente se arrojó sobre joven rubia. – Es un milagro volver a verte. Prométeme que volverás.

**Q:** ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – Le sonrió con toda sinceridad antes de agregar. – De hecho… Los Berry tendrán que sacarme arrastrando de aquí.

**D:** En ese caso, comenzaremos a preparar un cuarto para ti. – Continuó la broma que había comenzado su "_hija_", antes de darle un abrazo de despedida. – Maneja con cuidado.

**Q: **Si, señor. – Le dijo con tono de chiste para después mirar a Sam. – Te veo mañana a las cinco.

**S: **Ahí estaré.

Luego de unos segundos más de despedidas, Rachel y Quinn se alejaron de ahí, con los dedos de sus manos aun entrelazados...

* * *

**R:** Bueno, son las diez. – Informó cuando entraron en su casa. – Podemos irnos a dormir o podemos ver una película. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**Q: **¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le preguntó con las manos en sus caderas, poniendo sus abrazos en la típica forma de jarrón. Sus ojos parecían cristalinos, como si estuvieran reprimiendo un llanto, y su voz era un tanto temblorosa.

**R: **¿Qué hice? – Ella le preguntó cómo respuesta, mientras se quitaba el abrigo para colgarlo en una percha y colocarlo en el armario de la entrada.

**Q:** Decirle a los Evans que somos novias. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Rachel eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro al instante. Pensó que tal vez, la rubia estaba bromeando. Pero al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta que hablaba de en serio.

**R:** Era solo una broma, Quinn. No pensé que llegaría a molestarte. Lo siento...

**Q:** No es que me haya molestado, Rachel. – Se acercó a la morena para abrazarla por un instante, antes de continuar. – Es solo que no me gusta mentirle a Mary y a Dwight. No después de todo lo que han hecho por mí. ¿Entiendes? – Rachel tomó su mano y la arrastró hasta la sala de estar, para sentarla en el sofá.

**R:** Lo entiendo. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. La próxima vez que los vea, les diré la verdad ¿vale? – La rubia asintió sonriendo. La morena se agacho un poco y le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios. – ¡Perfecto! Ahora iré a preparar palomitas de maíz mientras tú enciendes el televisor y el DVD. La película ya está adentro, así que sólo deja que cargue.

**Q:** Perfecto... – Murmuró para sí misma, viéndola salir de la sala.

La mujer se levantó para buscar el control remoto de los aparatos y una vez que estos estuvieron encendidos, volvió a sentarse esperando que en la pantalla se mostrara que película verían.

**R:** Voy a ir a cambiarme. – Le informó subiendo las escaleras. – ¿Puedes desmontar el sofá?

Se levantó otra vez, tratando de averiguar a qué se había referido Rachel con "_desmontar_". Luego de un minuto, notó que el mullido sillón rojo de tres cuerpos podía convertirse en una cama. Desplegó lo que suponía, sería el colchón y acomodó las almohadas para estar más cómodas.

Al poco rato, la rubia pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de la morena, que vestía unos shorts y una camiseta ligera, mientras murmuraba "_las palomitas_" una y otra vez.

**Q: **Iré a ponerme el pijama. – Le dijo asomando la cabeza en la cocina, mientras la pequeña diva vaciaba las rosetas de maíz en un contenedor, intentando no quemarse con el paquete caliente, y asentía lo mejor que podía.

Quinn subió lentamente, pero se apresuró para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse unos pans deportivos, además una camiseta blanca de tirantes, lo más rápido que pudo para después bajar a la sala.

La morena ya estaba recostada sobre el sillón-cama, con una manta sobre ella y el bol de palomitas a un lado. Quinn se escabulló a su lado, acercándose lo más que podía a la morocha.

**R:** Se que no es muy romántica... – Dijo señalando la pantalla. – Pero sospeché que querrías verla.

En la pantalla se podía observar el titulo "_Kill Bill Vol. 2_", sobre un fondo amarillo y con manchas rojas. Quinn lanzó un chillido de emoción y besó lentamente a la morena, por varios minutos, mientras acariciaba su rosto con ambas manos.

**Q:** Es perfecto... Gracias. – Le dijo antes de depositar un último beso en los labios de su hermanastra.

Las dos pasaron la noche acurrucadas en el sofá, viendo violencia extrema y galones de sangre falsa, pero para Rachel, valió la pena. _Cualquier cosa__ por ver a Lucy Quinn Fabray sonreír..._

* * *

**Bueno, esto es un poco vergonzoso.**

**Se que tardé mucho en actualizar y pido una sincera disculpa a todo aquel que lea este Fic. Se lo horrible que es cuando una historia deja de actualizarse (aún espero algo de Estando a Salvo) pero como ya dije: No abandonaré la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta: O-Li (denle las gracias por hacer este capitulo aun mas grande de lo que era)**

**Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan review; motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? Review o MP.**


End file.
